


Stranded together

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, No non con/dubious consent, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Power Couple, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Rut, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Stranded on an Island, everything will be consensual, fated mates, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sanji and Zoro get stranded on an island together. For the longest time, Sanji kept the fact that he was an omega a secret from other people, his own crew members as well. So what happens when he is suddenly stuck together with the most reckless and unpredictable alpha? The fact that he doesn't have his suppressants isn't helping either...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 268
Kudos: 846





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cliche plot, I suppose, but I've always been a sucker for cliche. I hope you will like it :)

Sanji winced when he moved his body - his head was killing him and he worried that his left leg might have been broken. He laid like that for a little while, keeping his eyes closed as he felt too tired to move or even open his eyes and he listened to his surroundings. The last thing that he could remember before actually blacking out was Nami calling out his name. The sea was horrible that day, thick and dark clouds above them and they all knew they were in for a big storm, but nobody of them expected it to be this  _ bad.  _ And the stupid Marimo… it was because of him that he-

Sanji was thinking and more memories started coming back to him. Nami was calling out to him, Luffy’s voice was loud and calling out to Zoro. Sanji remembered seeing the green headed swordsman being rammed against the wooden railing when a strong wave hit them. Zoro lost his balance, it was all that it took and the strong wave managed to take the swordsman into the sea with it. It shouldn’t be so easy, it… Zoro was trying to keep Chopper safe, was what Sanji remembered then and felt his stomach turning when he felt his air supply getting shorter, feeling the need to-

Sanji was catapulted up into a sitting position, hunching over, spitting out the water, trying to calm down his shivering body. It was cold at all, but it was… he was in the cold water for too long. His clothes were still soaked, he needed to dry them. After the sea took Zoro, Sanji remembered jumping after him. Why? Sanji didn’t know, but his first thought was to save _ Marimo.  _ It was a primal reaction, something that Sanji truly didn’t understand. Usually he would never really care that much about Marimo.

Sanji finally managed to calm down a little bit and he opened his eyes, looking around and tried to see where in the world they were. He hoped that he would manage to find the rest of the crew there, but his eyes widened when he saw that he appeared to be on an… island? Sanji felt his stomach dropping because that brought him back to the time when he was stuck on an island with the old man and his heart twisted, but then he shook his head. No, it wasn’t like this, he was pretty sure that the others were somewhere around there. They wouldn’t just let him be. They probably followed him after he jumped into the ocean and everything was going to be okay.

Sanji slowly looked down to his leg and he slowly moved it. It didn’t appear to be broken, but it was definitely through a lot and he was going to need a little while before he would manage to recover.  _ Nothing that little bit of Chopper’s help wasn’t going to help.  _ That kept Sanji in high spirits as he slowly dragged himself up into standing position, ignoring the pain in his left leg and he then looked around. He was the only one? Where was the stupid Marimo? If he dared to die on him he was going to… kill him again. Sanji felt his eyes darkening and he sighed. 

Knowing Zoro, he was probably wandering around the island, looking lost and confused. Sanji huffed under his breath, dusting some of the sand off of his clothes, but he could feel the sand getting into places that it shouldn’t be in and he wrinkled his nose. He was going to have to wash his clothes properly later. Sanji decided that it was for the best if he took a little tour around the island and find the others; they totally were, right? Sanji felt his heart dropping a little bit and he shook his head again.  _ Yeah, they were, Luffy would go to the end of the world to keep his crew members safe.  _

Sanji believed in Luffy!

* * *

Sanji was limping around the island for about half an hour now and he didn’t feel so optimistic like he did in the beginning. What he learned was that the island was pretty large and he didn’t really dare to enter the jungle that he found upon walking into deeper parts of the island. But it was good that there were trees - it meant shade, which meant everything being under the scorching sun for a long time. Sanji’s clothes were dried up, he didn’t feel cold anymore. In fact he was pretty hot and he needed to sit down. He also didn’t dare to enter the jungle; his leg was hurt, he didn’t know which animals were in there - he could have been an easy target.

Sanji grumbled under his breath - still no sign of Luffy or the others. Also, where the fuck was Zoro? If he really got himself stranded on an island because of the idiot, then he was never going to forgive him. Sanji didn’t feel too worried about the food though because the island looked pretty rich with different kinds of fruit. At least he got that part covered. Sanji clicked with his tongue and he sighed.

Automatically he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a packet of soaked cigarettes, frowning and he rolled his eyes. Even if those were in a good condition, he had no idea where in the world the lighter was. Sanji already felt himself falling in deep despair and he slowly plopped down against the warm sand and leaned against the palm tree, resting in the shade. “I’m gonna kill Marimo when I get my hands on him, I swear to God,” said Sanji and then groaned. 

Sanji continued sitting in the shade for another few minutes when suddenly he could  _ hear _ something coming closer to him. Was it an animal? Sanji felt his heart dropping a little bit because he still didn’t know too much about the island and he hunched down and got himself ready, though he didn’t really want to stand up because his leg wanted to rest. But he wasn’t going to be eaten, at least not on the first day. The steps were coming closer from the jungle that was behind him and he chewed on his lip, slowly got up onto his legs and waited, ready to strike if the creature was going to snap at him.

Expecting an animal to jump out, Sanji’s jaw dropped when he found a  _ man _ stepping out of the jungle and he narrowed his eyes. Perhaps the island was populated? Sanji couldn’t really see them, but he could make out a shape; it was a man. But when he stepped out more onto the sunlight, Sanji’s jaw dropped because it was  _ Zoro.  _ It was… Zoro! Sanji’s annoyance was back and he gritted his teeth. Well, at least it was good to know that he didn’t almost die for nothing. Feeling relieved to see Zoro, Sanji slowly came out of his hiding place and decided to approach Zoro. Maybe he knew where the others were. Though judging by the look on his face, the swordsman didn’t even know where  _ he _ , himself was. 

“Oi, Marimo,” called out Sanji and Zoro looked into his direction. Zoro’s face brightened a little bit, but then the usual frown was back. Zoro was at first caught off guard when he suddenly heard someone calling out to him, so he pulled out his sword, but when he realised that it was just the pervy cook, he quickly tucked it away and he sighed. Ah, so that was why he couldn’t find Sanji the first three times - the idiot moved from the place where he left him. That made sense.

“Cook,” said Zoro and Sanji tucked his hands into his pockets and slowly walked closer to him, ignoring the pain in his leg, but he was visibly limping and Zoro’s eyes fell down onto his leg and he arched his brow. “What happened to your leg?” asked Zoro and Sanji scoffed, wrinkled his nose and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. Oh, he couldn’t wait to get out of the island. Being stuck on it with Zoro pissed him off more than it should, actually. Zoro arched his brow.

“Gee, I don’t know, but I think it has to do something with me almost drowning while trying to save  _ your _ ass,” said Sanji. “I don’t even get a thank you. I should have just let you drown,” barked Sanji and Zoro clenched his jaw together and he rolled his eyes. Ugh, it was much better when he was wandering around the jungle before.

“I don’t remember asking for your help,” said Zoro and Sanji snorted.

“So I should have left you to drown?”

“Besides  _ I  _ saved _ you, _ ” said Zoro and Sanji didn’t look too convinced and Zoro rolled his eyes. “After you passed out who do you think that it was that got us on this island?” asked Zoro and Sanji didn’t say anything because he kind of had a point - Sanji didn’t really know what happened. Everything happened so fast, suddenly he was being dragged to the bottom of the ocean, the pressure was rising and he couldn’t really see as it was dark. The last thing that he remembered was seeing Zoro swimming to his side and then…  _ nothing.  _

“Oh,” was all that Sanji said and Zoro groaned. The moment of gratitude didn’t last for a long time because something else crossed Sanji’s mind -  _ Zoro just left him there on that beach?  _ Without even- “And you just left me laying there on the beach?” asked Sanji, feeling his annoyance coming back and Zoro shrugged.

“You were breathing and seemed alive,” said Zoro simply and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“How considerate of you,” grumbled Sanji and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I went out to find the others,” explained Zoro and Sanji felt his heart pounding against his chest again.  _ Please, let the others be there, let the-  _ Zoro shook his head. “I couldn’t find anyone,” said Zoro and Sanji’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach. “We’re stuck on here,” said Zoro and grumbled. “Alone.”

It took a little while for Sanji to actually wrap his head around what this really meant. At first he didn’t really worry about it too much because on the island they had enough food to survive for weeks, but the others were going to show up sooner than that as he knew that they worried about the two of them so there was no way that they would leave them alone. Sanji wasn’t worried about that at all.  _ Maybe he was worried for the sake of his sanity because being stuck on the island with Zoro was going to drive him nuts.  _

Slowly, though, more worries started seeping in. It wasn’t the lack of booze or smoking - though it was going to be harder - but before he realised that he didn’t have his lighter. And now he slowly realised that he didn’t have any personal belongings with him. Not even one thing. The one thing that he never went anywhere without.  _ His suppressants.  _ And that was when the real panic started sinking in. 

Sanji wasn’t stuck on an island with just anyone - he was stuck on it with Zoro. Zoro was an alpha and everyone knew it. Sanji felt his heart hammering harder and he glanced down. He felt his knees getting weak and he needed to sit down because- Zoro wasn’t even trying to hide his scent, he showed the others that he was an alpha, though that part never really got to Sanji too much. He wasn’t the only alpha among the Strawhats either.

_ Sanji was an omega.  _

And to what he was concerned, nobody really knew as he was hiding it. It was a part of himself that he didn’t like the others knowing because he was shamed for it. Always the weak one, Sanji. The weakest of the four, even weaker than his sister, who was a beta. His brothers were all alphas, always worth more than him and- Sanji shook his head because he didn’t want to go  _ there.  _ Sanji spent years building himself up, years! Years since he last had his last heat also because it was just  _ horrible.  _ Suppressing that bit of himself with suppressants was how he rolled and so far he was doing fine.

Sanji never had to fear of running out of them as he always made sure that he bought enough even if they spent months on sea, he always had enough. This was the first time that he actually… was without them and he felt lost. As far as Sanji was concerned, the others among Strawhats mistook him as a beta. And Sanji was fine with it. At first he thought that someone might find out that he was an omega, but so far it hasn’t happened. 

And out of all people it had to be Zoro. Zoro was unpredictable, also Sanji didn’t really trust him. Sanji started backing away from Zoro automatically and the swordsman only raised his brow because he didn’t get what his problem was. Sanji was taking the suppressants for years now and he knew that the effects of it wouldn’t wear off in such a short period of time, but he didn’t know how long… before Zoro would be able to sense his smell of-

_ And what if he suddenly slipped into a heat?  _

Sanji again felt sick and he sat down, leaned against the palm tree, leaned down and started taking in short and shallow breaths which only made the whole situation worse. “What’s your problem?” asked Zoro and Sanji avoided looking at the other, but he knew that he needed to… stay calm. If not, Zoro would get suspicious and he shook his head. 

Looking at the facts rationally, the effects of the pills wouldn’t wear off for at least a week or two. That was plenty of time - the others would be there until then anyway. Also - it wasn’t like Zoro was  _ his _ alpha. Even if he was on suppressants, he would manage to sense that, right? There wasn’t anything particular about Zoro’s smell than the other alphas, so- Sanji slowly, but gradually managed to calm down. Everything was going to be just fine.

“We better build some sort of a shelter before the sun goes down,” suddenly said Sanji and Zoro arched a brow, glanced around and then placed his hands upon his sides and nodded. For a cook that was a pretty good idea and he quickly clenched his katanas, narrowing his eyes because the way that they were going to gain wood was going to be easy, fast and… fun. 

“Sure,” said Zoro and Sanji looked at him wide-eyed.  _ He actually agreed with him?  _

“Well then,” said Sanji and then chewed on his lower lip. “I take it that you will gather the wood?” asked Sanji and Zoro gave him a nod. “Just don’t get too far - I don’t need you getting lost,” teased Sanji and Zoro narrowed his eyes, clicking with his tongue.

“Screw you,” grumbled Zoro and marched away, Sanji taking in a deep breath and he ran his fingers through his hair. God, he really hoped that others were going to show up in a few days if not- Sanji really didn’t want to think of the other option. Going into heat was bad enough, being on a stranded island with nowhere to go with a rogue alpha… Sanji again shuddered and then he decided that he wasn’t going to dwell about that. While Zoro was getting wood, Sanji decided to go and grab them something to eat; they were going to keep their strength up while they would be building the shelter. 

* * *

“Ugh never thought that building a shelter would be this much of a work,” whined Sanji, sitting down. The two of them managed to build something that resembled a shelter - it was nothing too fancy - they tied up long logs of wood that Zoro chopped up before. It resembled a tent. They covered them up with big palm trees, which was going to offer them protection from any possible rain and called it a day. Sanji had plans to make their shelter even better the next day, but for day one it was enough. 

They lit up a fire, both of them were sitting beside it just a few meters away from their shelter and were… looking up at the sky, Sanji counting the stars he was trying to keep his mind busy. Zoro, on the other hand, was chewing on fruit and whined. “I miss booze,” said Zoro and Sanji glanced at him.

“I miss Nami and Robin,” said Sanji and Zoro rolled his eyes. “Luffy, Chopper, Franky,” he carried on, basically listing all of the crew members. “Of all, why did I have to get stuck here with you?” whined Zoro.

“The feeling is mutual, obviously,” grunted Zoro.

“Obviously,” said Sanji, now making fun of Zoro and the swordsman glared at him. Silence fell between them, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the waves gently crashing against the sand. It was a peaceful sound, but at the same time- “You think they’ll come soon?” finally whispered Sanji, his voice small and even though if he didn’t want Zoro to hear how worried he sounded, he couldn’t-

“Of course,” said Zoro and nodded. “We have the best captain, he won’t give up until he finds us,” said Zoro and that calmed Sanji down.

_ Zoro was right, they were going to show up in a matter of a few days.  _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As the third day rolled around was when Sanji felt the panic setting back in. It’s been three days since he and Marimo got stranded together on the island and there weren’t really any signs of Luffy and the others showing up to save them. Sanji was aware that the ocean’s strong current mixed with the horrible storm that was that day was the reason why they probably got really far away from the others, but still. It was slowly starting to worry Sanji because what was going to happen if they didn’t come back in time? It was true that the suppressants didn’t start wearing off, but Sanji wasn’t sure what was going to happen to  _ him _ after the medication would wear off. He didn’t go into heat for years; he was supposed to take a break from taking the suppressants every few months, but Sanji didn’t really listen to that. He knew that it wasn’t good for him because… the toll that it would take on his body  _ if _ the heat would suddenly come would be devastating and he gulped.

Sanji tried to stay away from Zoro as much as it was possible - Marimo didn’t seem to mind it too much either, he liked having his peace and didn’t really care if Sanji was in the mood to hang out. In fact he much prefered to be alone and Sanji couldn’t really disagree. He left Zoro alone on the shore that they were washed upon and went into the deep jungle, trying to see if there were any signs of  _ any _ kind of ship coming to their rescue on the other side of the island. The other side of the island wasn’t really… there were high rocks all around, but upon climbing up to the top of them, one managed to get a very good view on the broad ocean.

Sanji was currently standing on the very top and there was  _ nothing.  _ The ocean was completely empty - how was that even possible? Then again, he didn’t know where the island was located and… perhaps it was somewhere really- Sanji gulped and then he huffed under his breath and he started massaging his temples. He was still trying to stay positive - if he wouldn’t he would probably spiral out of control with his worries and that was something that he really didn’t want to - it would make the whole situation even worse. Added stress would make his hormones go out of control even sooner and Sanji was trying to really stay grounded. 

Worst case scenario would probably be him moving to the other side of the island far away from Zoro if the heat was about to hit him. Island was big enough for Zoro not to sense his scent, right? Sanji sure hoped that and he puffed his cheeks and he shook his head.  _ This was bad, this was really bad.  _ The landscape wasn’t ideal at all, but it would be a lot better than being eaten alive by that beast.  _ Zoro was who he had in mind.  _ Sanji gulped and then he huffed under his breath. But Sanji did manage to find one small cave...ish looking that would be more than perfect only for one person. So that was something that kept him in high spirits. 

“At least my leg healed up pretty well,” said Sanji as he slowly stepped off of the rocks, deciding that it was time to probably get back to their… shelter. He did leave Zoro with a few fish that he grilled earlier that day, but he felt his hunger kicking back in and he needed  _ something.  _ Sanji pressed his lips together as he was slowly walking through the jungle, his mind occupied by worries; he tried to keep the stress away, but it was kind of impossible at that point. He felt a headache coming up and he slumped his shoulders back, stepping over the log that was laying on the ground.

The island was pretty nice, actually. If Marimo wasn’t there and if he didn’t have to worry about his heat, he would probably quite like it. He had a lovely shelter, the rain would pour down practically every day, so he had fresh water and there the food supplies were grand on the island. Sanji tucked his hands into his pockets, glancing down and he huffed under his breath. “I would kill for a smoke right now,” muttered Sanji to himself, slowly continuing his way over to Zoro even though he didn’t really want to.

* * *

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he watched the fish Sanji left for him - those were all for him? Zoro looked around, but Sanji of course wasn’t there again and he cocked his head to the side. Zoro felt his stomach growling and slowly sat down. Maybe it was a test? Zoro decided to eat some, but not all. He didn’t want to listen to Sanji’s bitching afterwards about being too greedy. The swordsman was peacefully eating his meal, feeling his mood gradually getting better as his stomach was getting full and he was again thinking.  _ Sanji spent quite a lot of time away from him, didn’t he?  _

Sanji was always acting weird, in Zoro’s opinion, but since the two of them have gotten there Sanji was even weirder, he barely looked at him. Not like Zoro wanted his attention, but it was kind of pissing him off. He kind of got the impression that Sanji blamed him for getting the two of them into this situation. Given, it was kind of true, though Zoro didn’t really plan on getting into the situation that he did. He didn’t know what Sanji’s problem was - he didn’t ask to be saved. Zoro was pretty sure that he would manage on his own. In the end, he was the one saving Sanji… how ironic.

Zoro grumbled under his breath, crossing his legs together and he looked up to the sky. It was a nice day, finally. The previous day it was raining all day and it was quite… annoying to be stuck in the shelter for the entire day. Sanji ended up building a separate shelter for himself. Zoro didn’t really have the energy or interests on  _ why _ he did that, he couldn’t care less. Zoro hummed along and he smiled a little bit - but it was good to have the cook with him. At least he could get a proper meal.

Still, he hoped that Luffy and the crew would soon show up. He didn’t really have too many worries about it all because he had nothing to worry about. Like Sanji said, they had plenty of fresh water  _ and _ food, so he didn’t get why Sanji was being so nervous about it all the time. Even though he didn’t really say anything, Zoro could feel that Sanji was uneasy. Why? Didn’t he trust their captain? Zoro didn’t get what in the world was on Sanji’s mind.

Zoro  _ was _ having a peaceful mealtime until he heard a loud shriek coming from the jungle, the flock of birds flying up to the sky from the trees. What was… that? It sounded like Sanji and Zoro blinked a few times, looking over to his katanas and he started thinking about it. Should he go take a look? He couldn’t really spot any dangerous predators on the island, but then again, he didn’t really wander too deep into the jungle. Sanji always kept an eye on him so that he didn’t wander off too far, which annoyed the hell Zoro.  _ Did he take him for a child?  _

Sanji sounded in trouble. Zoro folded his arms on top of his chest and he hummed along. Well. Luffy would be pretty pissed off if he didn’t get Sanji back in one piece over to the ship, right? In the end Zoro decided to take a look at it after all. He picked up all of his three swords and he slowly, lazily walked over to the jungle. He wasn’t in hurry at all, but then Sanji yelped  _ again _ , much louder this time. That gave Zoro enough motivation to pick up the pace and he followed the sound of Sanji’s screams, grabbing onto his swords and he was getting ready to strike… the potential predator.

Zoro managed to find Sanji within a few minutes, the other squatting on the floor and covering his head. Zoro arched his brow, but didn’t let his guard down and he looked around again, looking up to the branches of trees, but at least he couldn’t really find anything. There wasn’t any sign of any kind of dangerous animal, though he knew that Sanji wouldn’t really need any help with taking care of that. After all Sanji was- Zoro gritted his teeth and then he lowered his katanas, shaking his head and he glanced down at Sanji, who had his eyes closed. 

“What the hell are you doing down on the ground?” asked Zoro, looking kind of annoyed now that he saw that he came all the way there for nothing, basically. Why so much screaming when there wasn’t-

Sanji slowly cracked an eye open and he flinched when he saw Zoro suddenly there with him. Sanji felt his body heating up and his cheeks were red because the reason why he was on the floor was…  _ while there weren’t any dangerous animals around, the freaking place was full of disgusting bugs and spiders.  _ It turned Sanji to think of those and he shuddered again. He was disgusted by them and he slowly stood up and straightened his clothes, trying to remain his cool, but it was very apparent that he was anything  _ but _ collected and he grumbled under his breath when he felt Zoro’s eyes  _ following  _ him. 

“Let’s get back,” sad Sanji and Zoro’s eyes widened - the perv was ignoring him! Sanji wasn’t about to tell the green headed idiot that he was attacked by the swarm of flying, dusting and freaking huge bugs because that was… Zoro would never let him live it down and he took a deep breath in. Nope, that wasn’t happening. “Oi, Marimo, hurry up and walk before me, I don’t want you getting lost-” started Sanji, again putting Zoro down but karma came to bite him back in the ass.

Because he could hear a buzzing sound coming somewhere from… he glanced up and he could  _ feel _ something on his head. Zoro was starting to walk back to shore, but then Sanji suddenly froze in front of him and he arched his brow. Oh, hell, he wasn’t falling for this again. If it was some sort of a prank, Zoro wasn’t falling for it again. Sanji quickly smacked the bug away from his head, letting out a loud yelp and he jumped away from it, gripping the nearby tree and Zoro’s jaw dropped when he saw that Sanji was actually… afraid of… a bug? He was afraid of such a little-

_ Was this why he was screaming before so much?  _

The Great Prince was afraid of bugs? Zoro was slowly processing it and then he burst into loud laughter. It was the first time for Sanji to actually see Zoro laugh like this - he had seen him smile, but not lose it like that. Zoro was laughing louder, wrapping his arms around his stomach, leaning back as he continued laughing and Sanji was pissed off, marching away from the other.

“Good luck with finding your way back, stupid Marimo,” grumbled Sanji and marched away.

* * *

It wasn’t around the fifth day that Sanji finally spoke to Zoro again. It was two long days of stares, silence and eye-rolls from Sanji’s side. However, both parties were  _ equally _ stubborn as Zoro also refused to talk to Sanji. From his point of view he didn’t do anything bad. He was there to help out and Sanji completely overreacted. If he wanted to drag out the silence treatment, then so be it. But since Sanji was the one that possessed most of the cooking skills of the two, Zoro soon found himself feeling sorry for himself because even if he had the fruits, he craved-

Zoro’s stomach growled when he managed to catch again the smell of freshly cooked fish coming from Sanji and he looked over to the other, but when Sanji looked his way, he quickly glanced down and Sanji sighed. Marimo thought that he didn’t catch him stealing glances? The blonde one eyed the two fish that were still left and he looked over at Zoro. It was apparent that he was hungry and he bowed his head, signing Zoro to come over to his side.

“Come,” was all that Sanji said and Zoro narrowed his eyes, but eventually decided that he was too tired to keep on the fight, so he stood up and walked over to Sanji, plopped down onto the sand next to Sanji. The blonde one visibly flinched when he did that and looked quite worried, but after taking another look at Sanji, he seemed completely fine again. Zoro scratched the back of his neck and hummed. “Here, eat.”

“Thanks,” mumbled Zoro. 

Zoro thanking him? That was a new one. Silence was back and it annoyed Sanji. “It’s been five days,” commented Sanji and Zoro looked at him, giving him a quick, short nod. Five days and still nothing. Sanji gulped, brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arm around his legs. 

“They will come,” stated Zoro. It was a fact, not a comment, but a fact that he was sure of. Zoro was quite content with himself as he was eating the food Sanji prepared. Sanji, on the other hand, was getting more and more worried. 

“When?” whispered Sanji, but Zoro didn’t hear him.

Instead he leaned closer to the fire to grab the other fish. Just as he did that, the wind blew past Zoro, over to Sanji. It was faint, but Sanji managed to-  _ Sanji knew the scent of every Strawhat - be it alpha or beta.  _ Usually Zoro’s was the one that put him off the most. Not that it smelled bad, but it was barely there. Also, he didn’t like the guy so that added to his feeling of dislike for it. But this time it was stronger, much stronger that he could remember it and his jaw dropped. But-

Automatically, Sanji backed away and he glanced down.  _ Thank god the wind was blowing his way, but he needed to get away.  _ Did that mean that the effect of the suppressants was already losing its effect. But it didn’t make sense - it shouldn’t… not yet at least. He… it was too soon. It couldn’t- Sanji took a deep breath in, but this time Zoro’s scent was even stronger and he glanced towards Zoro, who didn’t look too bothered. The suppressants that he was taking were strong, they masked away his scent almost perfectly, leaving most to believe that he was a beta. But if the effect of them truly did wear off then an alpha of all people would be able to easily tell that he was an omega. 

“Stop pulling that face, you’re making me lose my appetite, perv,” said Zoro and Sanji flinched. Zoro didn’t really look phased, so maybe he couldn’t smell him. Or maybe he was just making things up, perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him. He was completely paranoid for the last few days, so it would make sense if-

_ Wood. Earth. Salt. Strong as hell.  _

Sanji chewed on his lower lip. This wasn’t a fluke, this wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, was it? He could clearly sense Zoro’s scent properly now and it was almost overpowering. Sanji was holding his breath after every second breath that he took and he kept eyeing Zoro just in case he  _ knew.  _ But he didn’t seem to catch on. Yet.  _ Fuck.  _

Zoro’s scent was so familiar yet so… different and he let out a little hitched breath as he tried to even out his breathing, closing his eyes. Zoro’s scent hit him like a ton of bricks and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Was it… was it because it’s been years since he has been off of suppressants? It had to be. There was no other explanation for that. There couldn't be. Sanji’s heart skipped a beat and he decided that he needed to get away from there - Zoro’s scent was really starting to mess with his head and Zoro arched his brow when Sanji suddenly stood up and started running away.

“Oi, where are you going?” hollered Zoro after him.

“Evening run,” blurted out the first thing that came to his mind Sanji no matter how stupid it sounded and Zoro arched his brow.

“Evening run?” asked Zoro, his confusion growing, but in the end he just shrugged it off. He was about to lay down onto the sound when the cold breeze of the evening welcomed his face and his eyes widened because he could have sworn that… “Sweet,” muttered Zoro. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was important to not make any sudden movements when one was hunting. So, there he was, Zoro was slowly climbing up the tree as his plan was to hunt himself something to eat for lunch. Sanji was again nowhere to be seen, but Zoro didn’t really care about it too much. The cook was acting weird ever since the two of them had gotten stranded on the island and, yes, to some extent he could understand him. Especially because it’s been almost a week and Luffy and the others still weren’t showing up. But the ocean was broad, they got seperated, the strong current carried him and Sanji far. Probably. And if the others got carried to the completely other direction, it was only natural that it was going to take some extra time. Zoro shook his head and he narrowed his eyes - again, why was he thinking about Sanji when he had more important things to worry about? Like catching that bird and cooking it for dinner! 

Zoro felt his stomach grumbling and he continued slowly climbing up the tree, holding one of his katanas between his teeth, while he let the others on the ground. It was easier to climb the tree without them, besides he was going to need only one for that damned bird. Zoro’s smile widened a little bit because he was getting very close to the bird and it didn’t seem like the bird knew that he was there. Zoro hunched his back a little bit and continued his way up the tree. The tree was tall and quite thin, but it managed to support his weight just fine and Zoro felt his stomach rumbling again. Oh, he was cooking that bird if that was the last thing that he was going to do that day! 

While Zoro continued his hunting expedition, Sanji slowly came out of the jungle and came over to the shore. It was where he had most of his things.  _ It was the time to slowly take some of them and carry them over to the other side of the island.  _ Sanji huffed under his breath and then shook his head. He didn’t dare to come back over to their ‘camp’ after what happened the last evening. After Zoro’s scent managed to hit him so much, he literally ran away and he didn’t come back since then. At the moment he was risking a lot, but he needed a few things and then he was going to be on his way, leaving Zoro behind. Not like he was going to miss him.

However when he stepped over to the shore he was welcomed by a very interesting scene - Zoro was climbing the tree. And he looked very focused, Sanji arching his brow and he didn’t know if he should laugh or not. He looked like a man that was on a mission. What on Earth was he up to? “Oi, Marimo, why are you climbing the tree like a monkey?” asked Sanji and was hoping that he was in for some show. Watching Zoro struggle up there would be marvellous, but then again he knew that Zoro was strong, so there was no way-

Zoro’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the katana when someone suddenly started yelling  _ like the freaking prick that they were.  _ Zoro flinched and quickly looked up. Luckily, the bird didn’t take off yet. Ugh, if the cook managed to make his lunch escape, he was going to cut him. Zoro grumbled under his breath and he shook his head. “Shut up,” hissed Zoro and Sanji slowly came closer, looked up the tree but still couldn’t really see what the other was doing. “Don’t come closer, the damned bird will take off, idiot,” said Zoro and Sanji finally noticed the bird at the very top of the tree.

“You’re-”

“Lunch,” hissed Zoro, trying to keep his voice down. “Shut up now. If the bird flies away, I will cook  _ you _ for lunch,” said Zoro and Sanji tried to keep his laughter down. Instead of coming closer, he plopped down onto the sand and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest. Zoro rolled his eyes because even if Sanji was quiet, he could feel his eyes on him and when he looked to see what the other was up to he managed to find him looking at him and  _ judging.  _ What an- “Stop that!”

“You’re never going to catch the bird like that,” said Sanji simply and Zoro grumbled under his breath.  _ He was stubborn and he didn’t like others telling him what he could and couldn’t do.  _ If he decided that he was cooking the bird for lunch, then he was doing it. Period. End of discussion. Zoro wasn’t listening to him and Sanji rolled his eyes. “It can’t see you now, but if you continue going further up… the tree isn’t really sturdy, the branches will move and the bird will fly away,” said Sanji.

Zoro looked up and he arched his brow. The tree seemed sturdy enough, he didn’t know why the pervy cook was getting into this anyway. “The tree is sturdy enough, leave me alone,” said Zoro and Sanji grumbled under his breath. Ugh, why wouldn’t the idiot see that the situation was actually dangerous? He could easily fall off when he wouldn’t be paying attention. The tree was high and they really couldn’t risk getting injured in any possible way as Chopper wasn’t there. It was just them and-

_ He was worried about Zoro.  _

Sanji grumbled under his breath and he glanced down. No, he wasn’t really worried about Marimo, it just pissed him off because he… alphas were too stubborn to ever listen to the voice of reason. It royally pissed him off in every way possible and he really didn’t want to stoop down to such stereotypes, but it was true. The alpha over there was too stubborn and Sanji crossed his arms on top of his chest again and then chewed on his lip. Even if he claimed that he wasn’t worried, he kept watching Zoro and he face-palmed himself.

“This is stupid,” said Sanji under his breath.

“I told you to shut up. You’re distracting me,” said Zoro and Sanji grumbled under his breath. Zoro was now really high up there and he chewed on his lip. Great, really fucking-  _ He knew Zoro wouldn’t just fall so easily, he was after all one of the best swordsmen with a good sense of balance, but if the freaking branch broke or-  _ It was again the same type of worry that he felt on the ship. When he saw that big wave taking Zoro with it into the ocean. He didn’t think then, he just jumped after him and he groaned. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like being worried for such an idiot. 

“Don’t come crying back to me if you break a leg,” said Sanji. Or worse.

“I won’t,” said Zoro.

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” said Sanji and stood up. 

Zoro took the sword into his hand and continued climbing up. Now he was really close to the top of the tree and Sanji was biting into his lower lip. A part of him didn’t want to look because… but at the same time he couldn’t look away. Zoro didn’t look too worried at all. When he calculated that he was close to the bird enough he decided that it was finally his time to shine. But, just like the cook mentioned to him before, the tree wasn’t as sturdy as he first thought it to be and he yelped when the branch suddenly gave up under the weight of his body, the bird flying away, the sword falling onto the ground and Zoro was-

As Sanji predicted, Zoro was caught off guard and he ended up losing his balance even if he tried to desperately grab onto the branch. He tried grabbing onto the other one, but that one also wasn’t sturdy and just like that Zoro was falling. With horror in his eyes, Sanji stood there and stared, but then his body moved on its own again and he ran over to Zoro. The rational way of thinking was clouded by his worry for Zoro’s well being so he didn’t really care about how close Sanji was to Zoro. Zoro kind of expected to hit the hard ground underneath hin, but then he was pleasantly surprised that the hit never really came. Instead he found himself-

_ Sanji caught him. _

Zoro’s eyes widened when he realised that he was in Sanji’s lap - he caught him in the bridal style position and his face immediately reddened in embarrassment because  _ he was so humiliated.  _ He couldn’t believe that he allowed himself to slip like that. That also meant that Sanji was right and that was the last thing that Zoro ever wanted to admit. But also, why did the other came over to his help? He didn’t even like him and… Zoro was shocked and he didn’t dare to move. His pride was hurt, his ego was crushed and he needed a while to collect himself, even if he was still in Sanji’s arms.

Sanji, on the other hand, tried to pull himself back. Zoro was close -  _ the two of them were so close.  _ Why was he doing this, nothing made sense anymore. Sanji’s mind was buzzing and the voice inside of his head was screaming at him to let Zoro be and run away from him. Because even if it wasn’t as strong as the previous evening, he could still smell Zoro’s scent and he shuddered, shivers running down his spine.  _ Sanji didn’t really want to move, he wanted to keep standing like that forever.  _ He didn’t really… 

But then he snapped back to reality because if he managed to sense Zoro’s scent so strongly, then maybe Zoro would be able to sense his scent as well and he shuddered. That worked like a cold shower and he immediately let Zoro go, letting him fall onto the hard ground beneath him and Zoro let out a loud whine and he was holding onto his aching ass because Sanji was the worst human being ever. Zoro grumbled under his breath and Sanji looked away because he could sense Zoro’s annoyance. His scent was different. It became...stronger, more dangerous and he immediately stepped back.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

“You dick, why did you-”

“You’re fucking heavy,” said Sanji in the end and played it off as cool. “Anyway, you should listen to me from now on,” said Sanji and shook his head. Zoro was rumbling and grumbling under his breath as he was picking himself off the floor. He was humiliated twice in that day. How much of a worse day could it be? Zoro didn’t even look at Sanji, but it was for the best and Sanji gasped softly.  _ Crap, why did Zoro’s scent have such a strong impact on him?  _ He swallowed thickly and then started walking away.

“Just so you know,” hollered Zoro after him.

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t need any saving now,” said Zoro and Sanji rolled his eyes. Ugh, he was such a stubborn alpha, it was always hard for them to admit that they needed help, huh? Though then again it was in their nature. Sanji gritted his teeth and he looked around to Zoro, but only after he was sure that he was at a safe distance.

“Listening to you while you're injured is a pain in the ass, that’s the only way I caught you - to spare myself the suffering,” said Sanji and then started walking away. Zoro was sitting on the floor, frowning and he was getting more and more frustrated -  _ what the hell was with him lately? Why couldn’t he properly tell Sanji off?! _

The familiar sweet scent filled him as he took a deep breath in and he hummed. “Sweet,” he said under his breath and glanced towards Sanji.

* * *

Seven days, seven days and still nothing. Sanji was constantly on edge at that point - everything made him jump, every rustle of a leaf, wind blowing a little bit too hard. Everything managed to completely stress him out and he hated it. He was still keeping to himself and it was honestly the worst. He wished that he had someone - Robin, Luffy, Usopp or any of the others of the crew to help him get through. Zoro was the only one that he refused to tell because he just  _ knew _ that he would be laughed at. Probably. Sanji ran his fingers through his hair and then brought his hands down again, biting on his nails and he shook his head. It was starting to become a nervous habit at that point.

If he only had a pack of cigarettes on him, he would do anything to get only  _ one _ . With his fingers shaky, Sanji squeezed himself against the rocks and he chewed on his lip. Sanji sighed under his breath - he was stronger than this, he could have easily kicked Zoro’s ass, but it wasn’t that.  _ It was them finding out that he was…. the stigma that he was fighting his whole life.  _ Sanji closed his eyes and he grumbled under his breath.

When Sanji heard the rustling among the bushes, he jumped again and he glanced towards the source of the sound, but he relaxed when he saw that it was an animal. “I really need to calm down,” said Sanji. Calming down a little bit, Sanji straightened himself up a little bit and then put on a brave face. Everything was going to be just okay,  _ not everyone was like his- _

When Sanji heard the rustling among the bushes for the second time he didn’t think of it too much, not until he saw something very green and his eyes widened when Zoro suddenly stepped through them - how did he find him? He made sure that he covered his tracks. Besides, there wasn’t really any chances that Zoro would find him on purpose. Was it by accident?

“This isn’t the beach,” commented Zoro and Sanji arched his brow.

“No shit,” said Sanji and then rolled his eyes. “How did you manage to find me?”

Zoro narrowed his eyes - that was a good question, actually. Zoro didn’t really know  _ why _ he was there, but he had an urge to… he could feel that someone was in distress. Did that even make sense? Zoro rubbed the back of his head and he shrugged, but he knew that he was going to need another and better explanation. Zoro looked around the place; so this was where Sanji liked hanging out lately? What was wrong with the beach and their shelter? Was it not good enough? 

Zoro’s eyes fell down onto Sanji, more exactly to his hands and his eyes widened when he saw the state of his hands. Nails bitten to the point of bleeding? “What happened to your hands?” asked Zoro, his voice serious and Sanji glanced down and quickly hid his hands behind his back. 

“None of your business.”

That pissed Zoro off, it felt like it was his business. Zoro wanted to have a closer look at it, so he marched towards Sanji, grabbed his arm and brought it forward, his fingers going around his wrist and Sanji froze up. “Why?” asked Zoro again and Sanji glanced down, quickly withdrawing his hand from the other, the place where Zoro held him still burning hot. His skin was tingling and he swallowed thickly. 

“Like I said, none of your business, Marimo,” said Sanji in the end. “Also you didn’t answer my first question - why are you here?” asked Sanji and Zoro rolled his eyes, let Sanji finally go and he sat down next to him, shrugging. Zoro could sense Sanji’s uneasiness, so he backed away. But he wondered why… why was the cook so uneasy and why around him? It was true that they never truly got along, but this was completely different than usual. 

“I don’t know,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji arched his brow - he didn’t… know? Zoro’s cheeks turned red just a little bit and Sanji could tell that the other was thinking hard about what to say next. “If you laugh, I’ll cut you,” said Zoro seriously and Sanji snorted, but nodded in the end.

“Fine,” said Sanji. He was genuinely interested. 

“I felt like you needed me,” said Zoro simply and Sanji arched his brow. Sanji blinked a few times and he didn’t know how to respond to that.  _ Zoro had a feeling that he needed him?  _ And he was supposed to take that seriously? 

“Rest assured, Marimo, I was doing just fine. I didn’t need anyone,” said Sanji simply and Zoro shook his head.

“If you call that fine then-”

“ _ Fine.  _ I’m worried, okay?” asked Sanji and Zoro finally stopped talking. “I trust Luffy, I know the others will stop at nothing to find us. I know, but I-I’ve been through a situation like this before, being stranded on an island. It brings back some really not  _ good _ memories,” said Sanji. Zoro didn’t know, did he? ‘’Also, I would  _ kill _ for a cigarette about now _ , _ ” grumbled Sanji, kind of telling what was pestering him, but of course kept the main part to himself. 

Zoro took a deep breath in. Zoro slowly slid closer to Sanji, who had nowhere else to back away, so he glanced down. Zoro did what felt right; he placed his hand on top of Sanji’s head. Why he did that? No idea. Sanji stiffened up when he felt Zoro’s large palm on top of his head and Zoro gave him a little smile. Barely, but it was there. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” said Zoro.

Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. His cheeks reddened. 

Zoro’s eyes widened; sweet, floral scent… stronger than ever before. The omega reached out to alpha, Sanji relaxing and instead of pulling away, he placed his head on top of Zoro’s shoulder, who was finally starting to realise…  _ puzzle pieces were slowly falling into place.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji’s eyes were closed as he was sitting there next to Zoro. He took a deep breath in and before he knew it, Zoro’s scent was on him and he let it take over. Sanji was stressing around too much that now that he was in the arms of the alpha he kind of let go and let his omega take over. Sanji didn’t really know what he was doing, but he wanted to get closer to Zoro. To nuzzle into his neck and stay there forever, gasping softly as he moved his head a bit closer to Zoro’s neck and he shuddered softly, cracking his eyes open and he huffed under his breath. Much to his disappointment, Zoro removed his hand away from his head, but it didn’t matter. As long as he had him next to him, Sanji was good. Zoro’s presence managed to calm him down, his heartbeat slowing down and he almost smiled, letting out a muffled little gasp as he shifted on the ground again, taking in another deep breath and he bit into his lower lip.  _ So, so good.  _

Zoro, on the other hand, was sitting there completely and perfectly still. He didn’t dare to move - he had so many questions, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that- Sanji’s scent was hitting him in waves and the longer that they continued sitting there, the more stronger it got, feeling his heartbeat fasten and his face was hot and red, probably. Zoro let out a little growl and he shook his head; there was no denying it.  _ Sanji was an omega.  _ Sanji was a beta though, no? Zoro never really thought much about it, he never really- Sanji lied to him? He lied to all of them?

Not like it was any big of a deal. Zoro kind of felt like it wasn’t his business; Sanji had his reasons to keep that as a secret. Yet still, it was very much of his business when he had the omega in distress calling out to him. His alpha was responding to Sanji and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to calm down his breathing. But why now? Why so suddenly? Zoro’s eyes were unfocused as he tried to keep his train of thoughts under control. 

It wasn’t so suddenly, it’s been happening for a few days now. Zoro being able to sense Sanji’s scent. With being stranded on the island, Sanji didn’t have his suppressants - that was the only way that he managed to hide the fact that he was an omega from all of them for such a long time. It made sense, now he didn’t have them and the effects of the medication was slowly wearing off. It also made sense why the cook was so jumpy all the time, keeping away from him and he growled again when Sanji moved even closer, almost nuzzling into his neck and he bit down into his lip. 

No, he needed to pull away because if they continued sitting like this for much longer, he- Sanji let out a little gasp. His eyes were still closed, his face was feeling hot, but he didn’t care. Deep down, somewhere at the back of his mind, he was horrified that he let himself go like this. Why? And around Zoro of all  _ alphas.  _ But there was something special about him, he couldn’t pull away and no matter how hard he tried to pull himself together, he couldn’t. Being suddenly off of the suppressants was taking quite a toll on him. He hadn’t allowed himself to be  _ himself _ for years now. Years of suppression and hiding didn’t do anything good, he was losing control and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Zoro,” slurred Sanji, drunk on Zoro’s scent.  _ And he wasn’t even in heat.  _ Yet he was so… what was going to happen once he was going to go into heat? Sanji’s unfocused eyes met with Zoro’s dark ones and he could tell that the other knew. He could tell that he managed to catch on his scent and he shuddered. The look in Zoro’s eyes was dark and Sanji chewed on his lip and looked down. He was slowly coming back, but still - those eyes, fuck. Dark, yes, but they kept Sanji captivated and he wanted to reach out to him and wrap his arms around Zoro. He didn’t even know that he was already reaching over to Zoro to bring him closer. But Zoro finally moved, he caught Sanji’s hand before he managed to touch him and he gently placed his hand away.

“Cook, what the hell is the meaning of this?” asked Zoro. His voice was deep, his breath was uneven. Enough to bring Sanji back  _ completely.  _ Shivers ran up his spine and he quickly moved away from Zoro, jumping onto his legs and he felt his stomach dropping, making a flop and he felt sick. Sanji completely sobered up, feeling his hands shaking and he quickly hid them behind his back, trying to give Zoro some kind of an explanation. What was he supposed to say though? He wasn’t going to apologise to him; he did what he had to do. But still, he knew that Marimo wasn’t going to let him off the hook so easily.

“What?” asked Sanji stubbornly and Zoro crossed his arms on top of his chest. Zoro also managed to pull himself together - he still couldn’t believe that he allowed Sanji to have such a big impact on him.  _ The scent was still so intense, it was luring Zoro in.  _ Zoro gritted his teeth and he looked down. He had met many omegas before, but nobody had such a profound impact on him. Maybe it was because he was only caught off guard; again, who the hell would have thought that Sanji was an omega?!

“Don’t play dumb, cook,” said Zoro and Sanji groaned. Ugh, did he really have to give the other a full explanation? Sanji rolled his eyes and Zoro’s annoyance was kicking back in. He was also getting impatient; it kind of pissed him off that Sanji wouldn’t tell him why he was hiding it from the rest of the crew. Then again - maybe the others knew? Zoro felt another kind of emotion kicking then - jealousy? Zoro quickly shook his head and he cleared his throat. “Do the others know that you’re an omega?” asked Zoro simply and Sanji felt his stomach dropping, visibly freezing up.

Zoro still didn’t know what was the big deal. Sanji clenched his jaw when Zoro called him an omega, his fingers digging into his shirt as he was trying to say something. Eventually, Sanji slowly shook his head. “Nobody knows,” mumbled Sanji in the end and Zoro huffed under his breath, feeling a little bit better. So it wasn’t just him that Sanji was hiding it as a secret. “I would ask you if you don’t tell the others,” mumbled Sanji. He was practically ready to do anything to make Zoro keep it a secret. Zoro narrowed his eyes again and he cocked his head to the side.

“Why?” asked Zoro and it pissed Sanji off that he even dared to ask that so freely. But as an alpha he didn’t understand the stigma that came with it. He  _ knew _ that it probably wouldn’t change anything, but he didn’t want to risk it. It happened all too many times, starting with his own father that- Sanji again managed to pull himself out of  _ that _ because he knew what going down that path brought and he took a deep breath in. Sanji then started doubting Zoro; he wasn’t going to blackmail him, was he? Sanji puffed his cheeks and clasped his hands together behind his back.

“I have my own reasons,” mumbled Sanji. “So will you keep your mouth shut?” asked Sanji and he could tell that Zoro didn’t like that. He didn’t like hiding things and lying to their captain, Sanji knew that. “Look, I’ll do anything, just keep it as a secret.  _ Please, _ ” tried Sanji again. He was begging and Zoro gave him a stern look, thinking about it. Sanji’s eyes widened because he misunderstood his silence as a sign that Zoro wasn’t going to back down. “Try blackmailing me, Marimo, and I’ll kick your ass,” grumbled Sanji and Zoro rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“I don’t care about blackmail,” said Zoro, but still looked pissed off. “You shouldn’t lie to our captain,” said Zoro and Sanji pressed his lips together and felt a stab of guilt at his heart because he knew that Zoro was right. He didn’t like lying as well, but at the same time - Zoro didn’t understand. He didn’t understand what he was put through at a very young age just because he was born  _ different  _ from his other siblings. Sanji gritted his teeth. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell-”

“When?” asked Zoro and Sanji stiffened up even more so.

“I wasn't given a chance, I don’t understand why it matters anyway,” said Sanji and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Well, if it didn’t matter, why was he hiding it then? Sanji knew what he just said and he puffed his cheeks. “I don’t expect  _ you _ to understand,” said Sanji under his breath and Zoro glared at him. Sanji said that quietly, but he managed to hear it and annoyance kicked in again. 

Why? Why wouldn’t  _ he _ understand? Because he was an alpha? Zoro’s eyes darkened a little bit and he glanced down. He didn’t expect Sanji to be so narrow minded. “Why? Because I’m an alpha?” asked Zoro, raising his voice a little bit and Sanji nodded. Yes, just like that, because he was an alpha. Alphas always had it easy in society. It was always easier for them, people didn’t look down on them like they did on omegas. Sanji pursed his lips.

“Things are easier for you,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro decided not to make a comment about that. He heard that too many times. It pissed him off, but he really didn’t have the energy to argue at the moment. He still had some other things to wrap his head around. First, Sanji being an omega. Even though he kind of grasped the idea, he still needed time to actually wrap his head around it. And it was more than that - why was he… unlike any other omega that he met so far, he felt different about Sanji. The way his body reacted to Sanji’s scent was different.

“Whatever,” said Zoro and turned away from Sanji.

“So you won’t tell them?” asked Sanji with a small voice and Zoro nodded. “Good. If you try to open your mouth about it, I will kick your ass,” said Sanji seriously and Zoro turned to him, a little grin spreading across his lips and he shook his head.

“Not in a million years, cook,” said Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes.  _ Was that a jab at him because he was an omega? _

“Why? Because I’m an-”

“Because I have three swords which means a win from a get go,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji blinked a few times. He still had his guard up, but he slowly lowered it down when he realised that Zoro was joking.  _ Marimo was making a joke, he didn’t mean it seriously.  _ That made Sanji feel better. 

“Bring it on, Marimo,” said Sanji and Zoro snorted.

“You coming back?” asked Zoro and signed over to the jungle. If he was coming back over to their shelter? Sanji looked over to the rocky area where he was keeping himself at for the few days now. He then looked back to Zoro and in the end he nodded. Yes, he was coming back to the shore with him. He didn’t like being alone, even if it was Zoro it was still some kind of a company. Being alone was hell and he could have sworn that he saw Zoro’s smile widen when he nodded.

* * *

It’s been a couple of days since Zoro finally found out the truth about Sanji and the blonde one appreciated it that Zoro didn’t really bring it up again since then. In fact, things were completely back to normal. It was like that didn’t happen and honestly Sanji was glad about it. He really didn’t want to explain himself to Zoro. 

With the truth finally being out, Sanji finally managed to completely relax around Zoro. Still, he kept his guard up all the time, but the swordsman was surprisingly calm around him. Sanji was afraid that an alpha like Zoro would actually try to  _ jump him _ , but so far he was tame and didn’t even seem that much interested in him. Which was good, right? Sanji didn’t know why he felt a little bit deflated and disappointed.

Sanji was currently taking a little swim, his clothes neatly folded over at the shore and he was actually in a  _ good _ mood. Laughing, Sanji dived down underneath the water and opened his eyes under the water, feeling his heart swell with joy when he saw the fish swimming around him. He really loved the ocean, being out on the sea was amazing, diving a little bit lower, towards the bottom of the sea, feeling refreshed when he popped above the water level again and he took a deep breath in, combing his wet hair back and he looked up to the sky.

It was a nice day; there wasn’t any cloud up in the sky. It was kind of hot, but the water was there to cool him off, so he couldn’t really complain. Sanji looked over to the shore, a little bit to the left where he found Zoro sitting and frowning. Zoro looked like he was in a bad mood. Sanji frowned and slowly dipped under the water, until his nose was just slightly above the water level and he sighed. It was getting to him too, wasn’t it? Being stuck on the island, they needed to be rescued as soon as possible.

Zoro’s eyes were on Sanji when he was coming out of the water. Since it was hot, Sanji settled to put on pants only and he huffed. Zoro chewed on his lip and he quickly glanced down. He wasn’t stealing glances at the cook, he totally wasn’t. Zoro’s face felt hot and when Sanji came closer, his scent hit him with a full blow.  _ It was somehow even sweeter, inviting.  _ Zoro wanted Sanji, he wanted him so bad that it hurt. Zoro let out a deep, gruntal growl but Sanji didn’t manage to catch on and he plopped down onto the sand next to him in the shade and he sighed happily.

“Why the long face, Marimo?” asked Sanji and Zoro watched how one of the water drops fell onto Sanji’s forehead, slowly slid down past his nose onto his lips. Zoro’s throat felt dry and he sat there, gaping. His face was red and Sanji arched his brow. “You should cool off in the sea, you’ll feel better,” said Sanji. It was quite hot on that day, actually.

“Later,” grunted Zoro and looked away.

“Suit yourself,” said Sanji and then exhaled. Somehow Zoro’s scent didn’t have an impact on Sanji? Zoro was confused, so very confused. Just two days ago, Sanji was reaching out to him and now there was nothing? But, indeed, he was very mistaken. Sanji’s body craved for Zoro just as much as his own. Sanji just decided that it was the fault of him taking the suppressants for such a long time. It was fine, the feeling of wanting Zoro to pin him down… the wish to feel his strong arms around him, to feel those lips exploring his body and finally-  _ That feeling was going to wear off once he would get used to being off of suppressants. _

Sanji almost whimpered when that image flashed in front of his eyes and he shook his head. Right, focus on something else. Focus on- “What should we have for lunch?” asked Sanji, literally the only thing that he could think of and Zoro shrugged.

“I’m fine with whatever,” said Zoro.

“Tch, you’re no help,” said Sanji.

Zoro couldn’t really focus on any actual food - he would much rather eat up Sanji.  _ Also, was he not wearing a shirt on purpose?  _ Zoro grumbled under his breath, looked again towards Sanji. He was allowed to look and as Sanji was thinking about their lunch, Zoro’s eyes studied Sanji’s body carefully. 

Zoro’s eyes were outlining the ridges of Sanji’s muscles and he let out a little frustrated sigh. His eyes then fell onto Sanji’s back when the other suddenly stood up. They built a spare little shelter where they kept their food and as he was rummaging through what was left in there, of course he bent down and Zoro was gone.  _ He was so gone.  _ A part of him wanted to tear those annoying trousers off of Sanji. The other bit of him was happy that Sanji put on the pants at least.

“Well, I think we have just enough for one more meal. Then we’ll have to gather up some more,” said Sanji, not paying attention to what Zoro was doing.

“Uh-huh,” said Zoro.

How long was he going to be bent over like that for? Zoro was a weak man. Sanji looked amazing on all fours, he would look even more amazing panting and moaning under him. Zoro felt his blood travelling into southern regions of his body and before he knew it he was… Sanji moved around just in that time, Zoro panicking and he just awkwardly moved his hands into his lap. 

“You better get off your ass and help me,” said Sanji. 

Zoro looked down, then back up at Sanji and he cleared his throat. “In-in a minute,” said Zoro. 

“Ugh. Fine,” said Sanji and much to Zoro’s luck sat back down where he was and didn’t approach him again. Just in time, Zoro suddenly stood up and started slowly moving to the side. “Didn’t you say-”

“I’ll be back,” said Zoro and left without words. It was only after Zoro left that Sanji allowed himself to breathe properly. He plopped back against the sand and closed his eyes. 

That was much harder than he thought it would be. He was afraid of Zoro being the one to jump him but now all he wanted to do was to jump Zoro and… Sanji let out a frustrated groan and he shook his head. 

_ They needed to get off the island soon.  _


	5. Chapter 5

Being an unmated alpha around an unmated omega was living hell; Sanji was giving Zoro the biggest blue balls in the history and the other wasn’t even aware of it. It pissed Zoro off, but at the same time there was nothing that he could really do. He couldn’t tell Sanji just how much he wanted to touch him; it was something that he wasn’t really proud of. Also, he somehow felt that he had only now gained Sanji’s trust - he didn’t want to lose it. Zoro grumbled under his breath. He was sitting in the shade, quite far away from their shelter. He was completely alone, he told Sanji that he was going to  _ train _ a little bit. Even if they were stranded on the island, Zoro never stopped training really, but that day it was just a lie. He couldn’t be around Sanji, not until he would at least feel some sort of relief and he huffed under his breath and he gulped.

Zoro let out a frustrated whine as he moved his legs and felt his hard member straining against his pants. It was hell, he was painfully hard. Going  _ ‘training’ _ managed to give him at least some sort of relief. Not enough, but enough to survive and not combust on spot when he was around Sanji. Not really thinking twice about it, Zoro quickly brought his trousers down, pulling out his hard member and he pressed his lips together. Zoro wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and let out a little gasp when he sped up the movement on his hand. 

Zoro was already close as it was, he could still smell Sanji on him. Before he only lightly brushed his hand with his shoulder, but the spot still tingled. Sanji’s touch was still on him and Zoro swallowed thickly as he brought his hand up, lifting his shirt just a little bit and he closed his eyes. In his mind, he let his imagination run wild and he allowed his own hand to morph into Sanji’s. Sanji had smaller hands than him, gently teasing his abdomen with his other hand, holding the shirt up with his teeth and he groaned because it wasn’t enough. It was nowhere near enough.

Sanji’s scent was addicting, gulping and he gave himself a little teasing squeeze at the tip of his cock, feeling his thighs shake a little bit and he leaned back against the tree again, completely unleashing his imagination. He wasn’t allowed to do anything in reality, but in his imagination he allowed himself to get as filthy as he could and he shuddered, a deep, primal grunt escaping his throat and he groaned, gritting his teeth. Sanji was always running that mouth of his, in his imagination, Zoro put it to a much better use, imagining it spread around his cock and he was a goner.

“S-Sanji,” whispered Zoro, trying to control his breathing.  _ Sanji, Sanji, Sanji…  _ that was all that was on his mind. Kissing Sanji, making love to him, burying himself inside of Sanji- The swordsman groaned again, feeling his cock twitch in his hand and he shook his head. His sped up his hand, twisting his wrist fast, stroking his cock desperately. His body needed relief, he needed to cool off, he needed  _ something.  _ Thinking about Sanji calling out to him, needing him,  _ pleading to be fucked.  _

The pleasure was building up, Zoro’s hips buckled like crazy and he moved his leg across the sand and he gasped softly because that was it, his edge was approaching and he did nothing to stop himself from coming. It was okay, it was only in his imagination; he could make love to Sanji over and over there. Trying to keep himself quiet, he placed a hand on top of his mouth when the final wave of pleasure hit him, feeling his every muscle tensing up and then he was pushed over the edge, coming all over his hand, gasping loudly, biting his lower lip, leaning against the tree and he finally opened his eyes, looking down upon the sticky mess that he was stuck with.

Zoro’s body still tingled, he could tell that it wasn’t enough, he wanted to do so much more, but for now it was it. Zoro sat there under the tree for a little while as he was collecting himself and he cleared his throat. The damn cook was going to be the death of him, the alpha slowly regaining his composure and he shuddered. 

_ This was becoming harder and harder on him. _

* * *

Sanji whined as he looked outside his shelter and he shook his head. It was raining for the entire day. It was day eleven of being stuck on the island and he was thanking all of the Gods above that not all days had been like this because he was bored out of his mind and he huffed under his breath and took a little peek out of the shelter and eyed over to where Zoro was and he huffed under his breath. Marimo was in his own as well and Sanji grumbled under his breath. He wished the rain would soon stop, sticking his head back inside and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

Maybe he should pay Zoro a little visit? Sanji was tempted, he was really tempted to go over there, but he didn’t know if that was a good idea or not. Probably not, but was he going to listen to his rational way of thinking? Not really. Sanji didn’t really know why, but he wanted to go and see how Zoro was doing. They barely saw each other the previous day; Zoro was training quite a lot lately. Huh. In Sanji’s own opinion it would be better if he didn’t because he still needed to watch his strength. They had food, but not  _ enough  _ to- The food was there, but it was limited and Sanji rubbed the back of his neck. 

Sanji laid down onto the floor and he squeezed himself into a little ball, watching the raindrops fall onto the sand outside and he slowly let his eyes close. His mind was still buzzing, he still had many things on his mind and he sighed under his breath. At least he and Zoro seemed to get along better. It was baby steps with them, but it was some kind of progress. They didn’t bicker constantly as of lately and Sanji was learning how to trust Zoro more.

The cook laid there for a few more minutes, but then he was up again and was again peeking over at Zoro’s shelter and he narrowed his eyes. He needed to visit, to see how Zoro was doing. He was being dragged over there like a metal to a magnet and in the end he decided that it was okay. After all, it was a lot better to hang out than to sit in the shelter for the whole day completely alone. Sanji took a deep breath in and then quickly ran over to Zoro’s side of their little camp.

Zoro was thinking about taking a little nap when he suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to him and before he had any time to prepare himself for Sanji’s arrival, the blonde head was already sticking inside of his shelter and he narrowed his eyes. “Mind if I come in? It’s raining as hell outside and I’m-”

“Yeah, come in,” grunted Zoro and Sanji happily smiled and quickly slipped inside. Zoro’s shelter was much bigger than his own - it was the first one that they built and it was supposed to be big enough for the both of them, which it was. It was a lot more spacious and Sanji huffed under his breath, his heart making a little skip when their eyes met. Instead of dwelling about that, Sanji quickly looked down and he huffed under his breath and he looked outside again.

“Whole day has been shit,” commented Sanji and Zoro slowly nodded.

“Yes. Annoying,” sighed Zoro in agreement and Sanji shook his hair a little bit. It was a little bit damp and then he looked over to Marimo, who was now looking away as well and silence fell between the two of them. Zoro didn’t know what to say to Sanji - things were somehow awkward between the two of them. Ever since Zoro had… gotten off to Sanji, he couldn’t bring himself to look him into the eye and Sanji cocked his head to the side. Now it was Zoro that was acting strange. 

“Hope the weather clears up in the afternoon,” said Sanji and Zoro gave him a little nod. When Sanji slowly shifted a little bit closer, Zoro tensed up because Sanji’s sweet scent hit him with a full blow again and he huffed under his breath.  _ Why was it again even sweeter?  _ Zoro glanced towards Sanji, who had a bright smile on his face. “I’m sick of sitting inside, it’s boring as hell,” said Sanji and Zoro shuddered again.  _ Sanji was sitting so close.  _

“Yep,” said Zoro and then bit his lip.

“Not in the mood to talk, are you?” asked Sanji carefully. He didn’t want to piss off Marimo, he was going to leave if he was disturbing, anyway. 

“I’m just… I don’t know. Bad mood,” said Zoro and Sanji sighed.

“I’m not making it much better, am I?” asked Sanji and then he glanced down. Pity, he wanted to hang out a little bit more, but if Zoro didn’t want to- “It’s okay, I get it. I will go back to my place,” said Sanji and got ready to leave. “But if you want, you can come to me. I’m bored out of my mind, so you’re welcome once the bad mood passes,” said Sanji lightly. Zoro slowly nodded and Sanji slowly made his way over to his own shelter.

As soon as Sanji left, Zoro felt a stab of guilt right into his heart. Sanji came over to him, to visit him and he just- Zoro’s eyes darkened and he grumbled because now he was mad with himself. Before he was thinking how bored he was, but now he completely…  _ this wasn’t going to do.  _ Zoro knew that he was digging himself a hole, but he didn’t want Sanji to think that he was upset with him, though the other didn’t really show any signs of coming to that sort of conclusion. Still, not even five minutes later, Zoro showed up over at Sanji’s shelter and Sanji’s eyes widened a little bit because he didn’t expect the other one to be there so quickly. 

“So soon?” asked Sanji and laughed.

“Scoot over,” grumbled Zoro and Sanji quickly moved to the side and allowed Zoro to sit next to him.  _ It was true, Sanji’s shelter was much smaller than Zoro’s.  _ Sanji came very well aware of that fact because Zoro’s shoulder was brushing into his own every time that the other moved and he huffed. “I’m not in a bad mood,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji arched his brow. He was there to tell him that? 

“Okay?” asked Sanji. “I get it that you’re not here only because you wanted me to know that?” asked Sanji and Zoro in the end shook his head and shrugged.

“Bored,” said Zoro.

“I hear you,” said Sanji and then huffed under his breath, looking outside of the shelter to see if the sky was going to clear up any time soon, but it seemed that they were going to be stuck in there for hours to come. Better make the best of the time that they had together, huh? Sanji’s cheeks immediately reddened when he thought of  _ some _ things that would keep them busy and he quickly shook his head. 

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned over to Sanji, who was now looking down. He could see his profile and for a split second the cook looked unbelievably soft and  _ beautiful.  _ Zoro didn’t know how to put it in words, he never found Sanji to be- Zoro cleared his throat, but he couldn’t remove his eyes from the blonde one, who now didn’t really pay attention to Zoro. Sanji didn’t see how Zoro was eating him up with his gaze and the swordsman was glad about that. 

Zoro pursed his lips, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He had so many things on his mind - he wanted to ask Sanji about why he was keeping it a secret from him and the rest of the crew. Zoro could tell that Sanji didn’t like that part of himself, but he couldn’t figure it out  _ why.  _ Unlike Sanji, he couldn’t really get why it mattered if you were an alpha, a beta or an omega. Everyone was equal, at least to him. Zoro wanted to ask him about it, but he didn’t know if it was any of his business, really. 

So, instead of asking, he stayed quiet. Sanji also wanted to strike up a conversation with the other, but he couldn’t think of anything. Sitting in silence together was a good idea as well, was what Sanji decided on and he smiled, looking away from Zoro again and he rather focus on the falling rain outside. It was somehow calming. It smelled like fresh air and  _ Zoro.  _ Sanji’s heart skipped another beat and he huffed under his breath.

The cook heard Zoro moving on his side, eyeing him and he flinched when Zoro was suddenly  _ really _ close to him. Zoro was leaning closer and closer, Sanji’s eyes wide open because he didn’t know what was happening.  _ Zoro lost control all of the sudden?  _ Sanji’s heart skipped another beat and he felt excitement spreading throughout his body. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was so thrilling. A part of him was hoping for that, gulping. Zoro brought his hand up. 

_ The last time that Zoro touched his head felt calming and soothing.  _ Sanji got prepared to feel Zoro’s hand upon his head again, but instead of that, Zoro picked up something from his hair? Zoro noticed how close they were only then after he pulled the leaf out of Sanji’s hair and he huffed under his breath, quickly pulling back. Sanji’s face was red. Zoro swallowed thickly and then showed the leaf that he picked up. “T-the leaf,” mumbled Zoro and Sanji brought his hands up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“A-ah, thanks,” mumbled Sanji back.

* * *

They didn’t get much luck with weather that day, but the next day was pretty promising. Because it was raining the whole day previously, it didn’t get too hot, but it was warm and sunny for the most part. The sun managed to dry up the land around them and not being trapped in their shelters was a very good feeling. It was a pretty uneventful day, but Sanji decided that he was going to make it a little bit less dull by going to the other side of the island to watch the sun set that day - he managed to capture a bit of it once and it was stunning when you were sitting on top of the rocks and watching down at the sea. So, that was why he decided to go there earlier that day and for some reason Zoro decided to follow him, slowly following him behind like a puppy. Like a very whiny puppy and Sanji gritted his teeth when he heard Zoro sighing again in the back.

_ Why was he there if he was going to whine?  _ Sanji rolled his eyes - he didn’t want Marimo to ruin the fun for him, so he decided to do his best to ignore him. But because Zoro was being ignored, he decided to  _ ask _ why and where Sanji was going. It was late in the afternoon, it wasn’t really wise to roam the jungle on your own. That was why he decided to follow him. Not like he was worried about Sanji, but once the sun set-

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too late to be taking a stroll around the jungle at this hour? The sun will set in less than an hour,” grumbled Zoro and Sanji arched his brow. Did Zoro sound worried? Why? Sanji chuckled and then looked around to the swordsman and he rolled his eyes, placed his hands on top of his sides and shook his head.

“You should have stayed at the shore if you’re scared of the dark,” teased Sanji and Zoro quickly felt challenged. It wasn’t like that, the cook misunderstood him again, ugh! “Why did you decide to follow me again?” asked Sanji and Zoro just glanced down and shrugged. He wanted to be close to Sanji to watch over him. He was feeling rather protective of him lately, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“I was bored.”

Sanji snorted. “Well, if you want to come with me, stop whining,” said Sanji and Zoro in the end nodded. “If you’re a good boy you will see something pretty,” said Sanji and winked. Zoro’s cheeks reddened as soon as Sanji turned around and he gritted his teeth.  _ Good boy, what was with that?  _ Sanji was looking down on him? Zoro continued sulking on their way over to the rocky area and he looked up at Sanji, who started immediately climbing to the top and he arched his brow. He had been to this area, he climbed the rocks when he was searching for their crew, but he didn’t get what was so special about the area and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“There’s nothing special up there, it’s-”

“Marimo. Stop whining and get your ass up here,” ordered Sanji. Zoro grumbled again, but in the end he listened to Sanji. It was much better than having to listen to his bitching. Zoro looked around once he was up there and he still didn’t get why they were there.

“I don’t get it,” said the green haired one.

“Now we sit and wait,” said Sanji.

Zoro sat down and waited. The next few minutes passed very, very slowly for Zoro and narrowed his eyes again, looked over to Sanji. Sanji was smiling and looking towards the ocean. The sun was going to set soon. About half an hour or so. Maybe a bit more, but he didn’t mind the waiting. He wanted to see the whole thing, in its full glory. “This is so much fun,” deadpanned Zoro and Sanji looked at him. “I’m bored, my ass hurts from the hard rocks and-” started Zoro grumbling away, but Sanji’s laughter over at his side cut him off in the middle of the sentence. 

Zoro truly looked miserable sitting there next to him and he burst out laughing, Sanji couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his laughter growing louder - it’s been a while since he had such a good laugh and he was shaking all over, Zoro’s annoyance growing because he wanted to make Sanji shut up. Sanji was shaking his head and he sighed once he finally settled down. “You really have no patience, you stubborn alpha,” said Sanji and Zoro narrowed his eyes.  _ He took full offense to that!  _

“This has nothing to do with me-”

“Patience really isn’t your virtue," said Sanji and then clicked with his tongue. Sanji kind of knew what he said before. He was generalising, yes, but was he mistaken? 

“It ain’t, but you really shouldn’t it turn it into the alpha and omega issue,” grumbled Zoro and narrowed his eyes. Sanji understood his mistake and he bowed his head a little bit. Zoro never really brought the issue up again after he found out about Sanji being an omega and Sanji was beyond grateful to the other for that. He also never looked at him differently and Sanji huffed under his breath. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Sanji lightly and then he looked up towards the sky and he smiled. “But it will really pay off if you wait a little bit,” said Sanji and smiled brightly. Zoro pressed his lips when he glanced towards Sanji. The sky was gradually becoming more orange since the sun was setting and Zoro shuddered because Sanji looked even more beautiful. Zoro gritted his teeth and grumbled. 

“It’s fine,” said Zoro in the end. “This better be worth it, cook,” said Zoro and Sanji nodded happily.

“It will, I promise,” said Sanji and Zoro huffed under his breath and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest and continued waiting. But waiting was boring and Zoro again looked over to Sanji. The other really had some warped idea about what a stereotypical alpha was like. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and even though he didn’t want to start that discussion, the words sort of started coming out on their own, he didn’t even think what he was saying. 

“Why do you have so much dislike for alphas?” asked Zoro slowly and arched his brow. “Our captain is one as well,” said Zoro and Sanji flinched and then he glanced towards Zoro, who wasn’t really glaring at him, but he was trying to figure out  _ why _ . Sanji narrowed his eyes; it wasn’t like that, Zoro probably misunderstood him before. He didn’t dislike alphas, it was just that he was really-

“It’s not like that-”

“Or is it just me you don’t like?” asked Zoro stubbornly.

“I told you it’s not like that,” said Sanji softly and Zoro crossed his legs together. “It’s just,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro carefully eyed him again. “Being put down ever since your birth for being born as an omega when your other three brothers are all born as alphas and you’re nothing but a disappointment,” whispered Sanji and Zoro looked at him.  _ Wait, wait, wait, where was all of this coming from?  _ It was only then that Zoro really realised how little he actually knew about Sanji. He knew that the old man, Zeff, was like a father to him when they met Sanji at Baratie. That much was clear to him, but other than that was truly a mystery and Zoro blinked a few times because he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect the atmosphere between the two of them to really shift so much. Sanji suddenly became quiet, biting onto his lower lip because he realised that he said too much. Zoro wouldn’t really understand.

“W-what?” whispered Zoro. Even if he didn’t know the full story, he didn’t like what he was hearing.

“Nothing,” said Sanji, wishing he could take back the words that just came out of his mouth. He never said anything to anyone because he knew what he would get - pity. He didn’t want pity. Also what happened, happened. He couldn’t really change the past, so why dwell on it? And yet, it still controlled him. How he thought, how he carried himself, his lack of trust in other people, especially  _ alphas.  _ Sanji shuddered and then sighed. “Anyway, the sun will soon set, let’s focus on-”

“No,” said Zoro and Sanji’s eyes widened. Zoro looked angry, he looked pissed off and Sanji glanced down. “What happened?” asked Zoro, softer that time and Sanji shrugged because he wasn’t in the mood. He wasn't in the mood. “Who said that to you?” asked Zoro again carefully and Sanji let out a sad, bitter laughter and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t talk about this to anyone and yet here he was with Zoro… being stranded on an island with Marimo was really messing with him if he was really prepared to-

“My father,” spat out Sanji. Zoro’s eyes widened and he wanted to say something, but Sanji wasn’t done yet. “And my  _ brothers _ made sure to remember me every single fucking day how much of a disappointment I was,” said Sanji through his teeth. Zoro’s anger was now back and he was pissed off. He had no idea, he wished that he didn’t bring it up, but still… what was done was done. At least what he could do was to-

“Because you’re an omega,” said Zoro and Sanji needed a while, but he nodded. He was looking down, his arms were wrapped around his legs, which he had pulled up to his chin and he hid his face into his knees, letting the hair fall over his face completely and he sighed. “That’s-”

“Sanji, always the weak one,” said Sanji, hugging himself even tighter. He didn’t want to go there, but now that he did he didn’t know how to stop himself from spiraling because-

“Being an omega doesn’t make you weak, being an alpha doesn’t make you strong,” said Zoro and Sanji lifted his gaze. He has heard enough, if Sanji would tell him more about his brothers and his father he would probably lose it, he was that pissed off. Anger boiling in his blood, Zoro huffed under his breath and glanced towards Sanji. He understood Sanji now more, why he was hiding it from them. It was hammered into him from a young age that he was worth less just because of the way he was born. 

“I-I know,” said Sanji with a small voice.

Zoro wanted to wrap his arms around Sanji and pull him closer. Instead he settled for leaning closer to him and he gasped when he again felt Sanji’s omega calling out to him and he gulped. “Just for the record, I don’t think like them. Being an omega isn’t something you should be ashamed of. Ugh, they piss me off, because of alphas like them we all get a bad rep,” growled Zoro and suddenly felt the weight of Sanji’s body pressing up against his own and he glanced down.

Sanji didn’t say anything. Instead he rested up against Zoro, not really caring about what the other might have thought about it. There was a small smile on his face because he was glad. He was glad that he opened up to Zoro a little bit more and he was happy to hear those words from Zoro. He slowly cracked his eyes open and he smiled because the sun finally started to set and he gasped softly. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Sanji and pointed over to the sun.

_ Ah, so that was what Sanji wanted to show him. _

“Yes,” whispered Zoro, but he wasn’t talking about the sunset. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro was studying Sanji, who was literally gobbling down all of the food that they had for their lunch that day and he glanced over to the side. Sanji was feeling okay? Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and he tried not to snort, but the way that Sanji was gobbling down the food like a champ - he was like Luffy at the time being and he pressed his lips together and he sighed. Zoro glanced down towards the food that he had for himself - he already felt full and he didn’t even finish everything that he had there. Sanji really was hungry that day, huh? Sanji noticed that Zoro’s eyes were on him, his mouth full and he angrily gulped down and looked over at Zoro. He didn’t like that look in Marimo’s eyes, he was judging him. What did he do this time? Sanji grumbled, wiped his mouth clean and then he opened his mouth because he didn’t appreciate Zoro looking at him like that. 

“What?” whined Sanji and Zoro quickly looked down, shaking his head. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Oh, no there was something, he could tell that Zoro was judging him before and he rolled his eyes. “Out with it, Marimo, I could see you judging me before,” said Sanji and Zoro snorted. He wasn’t judging, he was just wondering where Sanji managed to put all of that food. Truly had a big appetite that day, huh? Zoro in the end slowly looked over to the cook and he shrugged.

“I wasn’t,” said Zoro and almost laughed because he found Sanji eyeing his food then as well, but he could tell that he was kind of holding himself back. “It’s just… you really have a big appetite today,” commented Zoro and Sanji’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddened and he quickly glanced down. So, what? He felt hungry that day, everyone had days like that. Sanji huffed under his breath and then he folded his arms on top of his chest and he clicked with his tongue.

“So?” asked Sanji defensively. “Everyone has days like that,” said Sanji and then glanced down a little bit. “Once in a while,” commented Sanji and then sighed.  _ Right?  _ He didn’t know what was so wrong with him eating up. But it was true that he felt quite hungry that day, more than per usual if he was being honest and he slowly lifted his eyes because Zoro still didn’t finish his food and he looked down again. It would be too rude if he asked if he wasn’t going to finish that, right? But he wanted more and he pressed his lips together. 

“I suppose,” said Zoro. “Luffy would have competition,” said Zoro, who was of course now only joking and Sanji narrowed his eyes. So, there he was, the same old Marimo that he knew. He thought that Zoro changed, he couldn’t believe that he actually opened up to him the day before. Sanji decided to blame it on being caught up in the moment. The sun was setting and it was just the atmosphere of it all that made him open up to Zoro. He didn’t really  _ change.  _ Sanji scoffed.

“Mind your own business,” said Sanji, but his eyes were again on Zoro’s food and his cheeks were bright again.  _ Right, what the hell was the matter with him that day?  _ All he wanted to do was eat and rest. Also, he felt easily irritable and he ducked his head down. “I want to make sure that no food is going to waste, that’s all. And unlike  _ you _ , I finished mine,” said Sanji and pointed over the food that was still in front of Zoro. “If you don’t need more, I will gladly-” started ranting away Sanji, but Zoro cut him off in the middle of the sentence as he slowly pushed his food over to Sanji and the corners of Zoro’s lips lifted a little bit. 

“Here, you can have it,” said Zoro. “I’m full already and it seems like you need food more than me, so,” said Zoro, not really giving a flying fuck about Sanji’s rambling before and Sanji quickly stopped talking. His eyes slowly stopped on the food that was placed in front of him and he gulped down. His heart was pounding against his chest and he looked over to Zoro. Was this some sort of a test? Or perhaps it was so that he could make fun of him later again. Sanji wasn’t sure, he was- “For fuck’s sake, just take the damn food, cook,” said Zoro in frustration. “Like you said it’s a shame to let the food go to waste and I’m already full, so please be my guest,” said Zoro because he didn’t really have the patience for Sanji right now.

“Okay,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro huffed under his breath.  _ Finally.  _

Sanji happily dug in and Zoro looked at him with the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t not smirk a little bit because the cook looked blessed with the food that he received and he sighed under his breath, forcing himself to look away, but it warmed his heart up to see Sanji smile like that because of  _ him.  _ At least Zoro decided that it was because of him, he was the one that gave him the food, so the smile was all thanks to Zoro. The swordsman took all the credit for it.

* * *

Being on the island was starting to mess with Sanji’s head. All he wanted to do was to eat and stay in his little shelter; he didn’t want to do anything else. He was having a very weird day that day. He didn’t know how to explain it, but it wasn’t his day, so he decided to spend it inside. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he didn’t want to spend time with Zoro. He wanted to spend the time alone, in his own company, but even his own company was starting to annoy him. Sanji was slowly starting to realise why Zoro didn’t like him - he wouldn’t like himself either, he wouldn’t want to be his own friend. Why? Because he was annoying as hell. Sanji grumbled and he rolled around onto his stomach and he gazed through the little opening for his shelter and he groaned again, sighing loudly and he rolled back onto the back, looking up, closing his eyes.

It was quite a nice day, actually. It wasn’t too hot, the sun was shyly peeking through the white clouds. So, he couldn’t blame the weather for his moody behaviour. Also, why the hell was his shelter suddenly so uncomfortable? Sanji decided that once he would be in the mood, he would go into the jungle and grab some more leaves to place them on the floor. It would be more comfortable, but he would kill for a comfortable blanket and pillows right now. Again, everything was annoying and he whined again.

Zoro was sitting outside, not too far away from Sanji’s shelter. He was close, but not too close, keeping an eye on Sanji.  _ Again, it was that damn overprotective feeling that he couldn’t get rid of.  _ Zoro was enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the sand on the shore, but his peace was soon disturbed by Sanji’s annoying whines and groans. Zoro narrowed his eyes and he glared at the shelter. Zoro managed to sense that Sanji wasn’t in the best mood, so he stayed back. He wasn’t in the mood to fight, he just wanted to have his peace and quiet.

But he couldn’t even get that and after ten more minutes, Zoro decided that he had it enough. “Stop whining, will you?” groaned Zoro and Sanji quieted down inside of his shelter. Zoro thought that he managed to make the blonde one shut up, but he was mistaken because Sanji’s head was soon sticking through the door and he flipped him off. 

“You don’t have to be here, if you don’t wanna. Go over to your shelter and leave me alone, Marimo,” grumbled Sanji and got even more pissed off when he saw Zoro’s face. His face pissed him off and Zoro pressed his lips together. 

“I would hear your annoying whines over to the other side of the island, cook,” said Zoro. It was probably true, Sanji was way too loud for his liking. “Also you’ve been hiding there in your shelter for the whole day ever since lunch,” said Zoro and Sanji grumbled. Oh, so now he was going to decide how he could and couldn’t spend his free time? Sanji rolled his eyes. Zoro didn’t particularly care what Sanji did in his free time, but it kind of pissed him off that the other was in there ever since lunch. They made plans the previous day that they would go gather some more food and maybe even catch a fish for dinner, but Sanji wouldn’t come out from there and he gritted his teeth.

“I built this shelter, so I can do whatever I want with it,” said Sanji and Zoro pressed his lips together.

“You’re so annoying,” said Zoro. “Didn’t we agree that we would go and-”

“Don’t wanna,” said Sanji and Zoro took a deep breath in. Sanji was really testing him that day. He couldn’t even believe that he managed to find someone like him cute and beautiful just a few days ago. It was good that he finally managed to snap back to reality and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. Being stuck on the island was starting to mess with him as well. 

“Ugh.”

Sanji stuck his head out again and he wrinkled his nose. “Your face is so annoying,” said Sanji and Zoro was kind of taken back by the childish insult from Sanji. Huh.

“I-” said Zoro and tried not to laugh. “You’re not making any sense,” said Zoro and Sanji in the end threw himself again on the floor, but didn’t crawl back into his hiding place and he whined again.

“I know,” said Sanji and Zoro arched his brow. Sanji was now agreeing with him? “I’m so annoying, oh my God,” grumbled Sanji and that was when Zoro decided that he heard enough. Seeing Sanji feel sorry for himself like that bothered him on a very personal level and he jumped up onto his feet and he walked over to Sanji. The cook looked up and he arched his brow. “Now what?” asked Sanji, but Zoro didn’t give him any verbal answers. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out. 

“We’re going fishing,” said Zoro and Sanji whined.

“No,” said Sanji.

“Oh, I won’t be the only one fishing only to have you eat all of the food later again,” said Zoro on purpose because he knew that he would hit a nerve with Sanji, which he did. Sanji suddenly straightened himself up, narrowed his eyes and his face darkened. Zoro was again bringing that up? Sanji’s cheeks reddened from embarrassment and he glared at Zoro. Oh, Marimo was going down. He was going to kick his ass because he could tell that there was a smirk coming up on the swordsman’s lips, Sanji determined to wipe it away.  _ What an asshole, seriously!  _

“Oi, come over here, I’ll make you eat sand,” said Sanji and leaned down, picking up a handful of sand between his fingers and started running after Zoro, who was now standing over by the ocean and the green haired man laughed softly and swiftly moved away, managing to avoid Sanji’s so-called attack and Sanji grumbled under his breath again. He was going to stuff Zoro’s face with sand and wipe that grin away from it because it was pissing him off more and more. 

Sanji ran towards him again, trying to kick Marimo down and after a few times he managed to kick his leg. Right behind his knee, making Zoro’s legs buckle and he lost balance. However, the two of them were really close so as Zoro fell forwards, he fell right again Sanji. Sanji tried jumping away, but it was too late, both of them landing on the hard ground, Sanji’s body softening Zoro’s fall, but the other one felt the full impact of it, groaning because Zoro had landed on top of him and he whined. Zoro was heavy, trying to kick him off. As he did that, he leaned up again and completely froze in place. 

Zoro’s strong body was pressing up against him, he was laying on top of him, slowly trying to pick himself up as well, shifting around, but when he realised the position that they were in, he stopped as well and swallowed thickly because Sanji was under him. Zoro had somehow gotten used to Sanji’s sweet scent over the few couple of days, which didn’t really mean that he wanted him any  _ less.  _ But he managed to control himself a little bit, however, nothing could prepare him for this. Laying on top of Sanji, his face buried into the crook of his neck and when he breathed in he-

Sanji’s scent hit him, a deep growl escaping past his lips and the cook did hear him this time. Instead of being freaked out, it turned Sanji on, gasping softly because he could smell Zoro’s scent on him, shuddering softly. Zoro stood there in place for a little while, controlling himself. He needed to stand up and walk away. But Sanji felt so good beneath him, shifting again a little bit and as he moved, Sanji  _ moaned?  _ A little deep grunt escaped past Sanji’s lips and he quickly pressed a hand against his lips. Zoro’s scent, the alpha laying on top of him, Sanji… he couldn’t-

All Sanji could think was Zoro, his mind slowly getting poisoned by the swordsman, rational way of thinking gone and he mewled softly, wanting to feel Zoro closer. He could feel Zoro’s hot breath against his neck, shaking him to the core. How would those lips feel travelling up and down his neck? Sanji’s scent was getting thicker, sweeter, inviting Zoro to come and get a taste of Sanji. Zoro licked across his lower lip and instead of leaning in and press a kiss upon Sanji’s neck, he bit down into his lower lip so hard that he could taste the metal taste of blood on his lower lip, shuddering slightly. 

It was getting dangerous, the two of them were walking on a very thin line; anyone of them could easily snap at that point, Sanji completely absorbed by Zoro’s scent. It was different, Sanji didn’t know if he could blame quitting the suppressants cold turkey like that. It was something else, feeling heat pooling in his stomach. His body was heating up and as Zoro moved again, pressing down against him even harder, Sanji let out a muffled moan, his voice getting a little bit higher and he was horrified to find out that he was rock hard, just like that, under Zoro. So  _ easily.  _

Zoro could  _ feel _ Sanji’s erection pressing up against his thigh and it took him all of the will power that he had in him to finally pull back. Sanji was laying sprawled against the sand, head tilted over to the side and Zoro growled again when his eyes fell upon Sanji’s neck. Exposed,  _ wanting,  _ luring him in. Zoro’s low growl sent shivers down Sanji’s spine and he pressed his legs tighter together. Sanji was oversensitive, all it took was Zoro’s gaze upon him and he felt his cock twitching.  _ Fuck, fuck, this was bad, this wasn’t- _

Sanji didn’t feel like himself and it was slowly becoming clear to him what was happening. Zoro’s eyes were holding him down, he wanted to obey the alpha. He wanted to feel Zoro on top of himself again, he wanted Zoro much closer than he was before. Zoro was breathing hard and uneven; Zoro was completely uncollected as Sanji’s scent was getting stronger around him and Sanji’s eyes widened when he saw that Zoro’s lower lip was split, bleeding a little. 

_ Lick it, make it feel better.  _

Instead of reaching closer to Zoro, Sanji rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. He needed to cool off, looking over to the ocean and he gulped. Jumping into it would help, but he couldn’t move because Zoro’s dark, hungry eyes were watching him. Nothing more, only watching and observing. As Sanji moved his legs, he felt his cock straining against his pants and he whined, finally finding the strength in him to stand up and take care of  _ it.  _ But taking care of it wasn’t going to solve much, not now when-

Mood swings, hunger… now  _ this.  _ How many more signs was Sanji going to need before he finally realised that the heat was practically there. A day, maybe two before he would totally lose it. Sanji gulped and when Zoro moved closer to him, he automatically made a few steps back, Zoro’s eyes travelling down over to Sanji’s… Zoro’s cheeks were red as well, pupils dilated and Sanji could tell that Zoro  _ knew.  _ Sanji was attracted to Zoro, like a moth to the flame, he wanted him closer, but… he didn’t know if it was because Zoro happened to be an alpha or because it was  _ Zoro.  _

Nothing made sense anymore, Sanji’s head was spinning and for the first time in a long time he was genuinely terrified. Terrified because he didn’t know what was going to happen. He suppressed the heats for years, it wasn’t good and he knew it. Spontaneous heats like this were unpredictable. Also, he was stuck alone on an island with an  _ alpha.  _ Unmated alpha. But he wasn’t afraid of  _ that,  _ Zoro wouldn’t… he was afraid of himself, with his clouded judgement he was going to be- Sanji gulped.

He didn’t want Zoro to see him like that. “Leave,” said Sanji and Zoro stopped.

“I’m not going to-”

“I-I need to cool off. We’ll talk later,” whispered Sanji and Zoro nodded. “Leave.  _ Please, _ ” begged him Sanji and Zoro listened. But this wasn’t going to do it, it was… dragging it out wasn’t going to solve anything. Still, Zoro understood this wasn’t about him and he backed away, leaving Sanji at the shore alone. 

Zoro moved to the other side of the island, sat himself over at the rocks and clenched his fist. Sanji’s scent was still on him, gritting his teeth and he closed his eyes. 

_ If it was this hard to hold back now, he couldn’t even imagine how hard it would be once Sanji’s heat would be there. _

“Shit,” said Zoro and dug his fingers into his forearms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro didn’t dare to show himself over to their little camp area until it was the next day. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to the cook, but he didn’t trust himself around the other one, he needed a little while to mentally prepare himself.  _ Sanji’s heat was practically there and he needed a little while to collect himself.  _ Zoro promised himself that he would never do anything that Sanji wouldn’t like, no matter how much he wanted to. Deep down he doubted that Sanji would be even okay with someone like him; he would have much prefered another alpha among their crew. Nami, probably. Zoro huffed under his breath, growling under his breath because he hated that; the thought of another alpha around the omega.  _ Sanji was his, nobody should have him but him.  _ Zoro shuddered, his own thoughts scaring him a little bit. Since when did he get so possessive over Sanji?

That was exactly why Zoro held back, collecting himself throughout the next hours and when the sun finally showed up, so did he. But he was walking carefully because he knew that he was walking on a very thin line. He could feel Sanji calling out to him even if he was so far away from him; he could feel Sanji from the other side of the island how much he needed him. No, not him, Sanji was in a need of an alpha.  _ Any alpha would do?  _ Zoro chewed on his lip and he shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, this wasn’t about him. He couldn’t even imagine what Sanji was going through and he took a deep breath in before he approached their camp, Sanji’s scent hitting him full on when he approached the area and he gulped. 

_ Sanji’s heat was already there? _

Zoro wasn’t sure, but he approached with caution and he found Sanji in his own shelter. Sanji built himself a little resting place inside of his own shelter, that was the first thing that he noticed and his heart ached. He knew that he was uncomfortable - laying on the sandy ground couldn’t be very comfortable for the other at the time being and he chewed on his lip. He wished that he could do something more, to be of help to the omega in distress. Zoro looked around; the palm tree, maybe he could climb up and get a few leaves for Sanji so that he could make the area a little bit comfy, a bit softer. Somehow. 

Zoro looked to the ocean - he really wished that Luffy and the others would find them already. Sanji was laying down, turned away from Zoro and he took that as a sign that Sanji was resting. Zoro made a plan to go grab those leaves and catch a fish or two for Sanji; he couldn’t really imagine the other one being in the mood to fish. But as he stood up and was about to leave, he felt a hand reaching out to him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and Zoro stopped in his tracks.  _ Ah, Sanji knew that he was there. _

Of course Sanji knew that Zoro was there - it took Marimo long enough to come back. They were supposed to talk after Sanji would… cool off, but Zoro never came back. Sanji was too lazy to see where Marimo wandered off to and a little bit defeated. Maybe Zoro wouldn’t want to talk to him. But he was pleasantly surprised when he heard the footsteps - Zoro was back that day! And when Sanji felt that the alpha was about to leave him again, he couldn’t hold back but to reach out to him and Zoro stopped, their eyes meeting and Zoro immediately looked away. Sanji shuddered and quickly released Zoro because he didn’t like himself like this.  _ Too clingy, too needy.  _

“Got lost in the jungle, Marimo?” teased Sanji as he slowly pulled himself up into the sitting position and Zoro took that as a sign Sanji asking him where the hell he was for such a long time. Zoro grumbled under his breath and took a deep breath in, Sanji’s curly brow lifting up again and Zoro huffed.

“I-I also needed to… cool off,” whispered Zoro and Sanji’s eyes widened, cheeks reddening.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“You good now?” asked Zoro, awkwardly sitting in front of Sanji’s shelter. He didn’t dare to go inside, not after what happened the last time.  _ Sanji landing on top of him, Zoro wanted to do so much more than to…  _ Zoro chewed on his lip and watched how Sanji slowly nodded. “Um, good,” muttered Zoro and Sanji nodded again.  _ Sanji got his shit together for now… but for how long?  _ Sanji’s body still felt a little bit sensitive, his skin was tingling. He thought that he was okay until he was approached by Zoro. Being around Zoro made him feel strange, it was like he couldn’t control his own actions and he hated it. He didn’t want to submit to his urges, he was better than this.

“For now,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro gave him a little grunt of agreement.

“Um, yeah,” said Zoro and then silence fell between the two of them again. Sanji hated how awkward things were again between the two of them. They were just starting to open up to each other, but all of the progress that they made was gone, wasn’t it? 

Zoro eyed Sanji - he said that they were going to talk, but Zoro didn’t really know how to start the conversation. A lot of things needed to be addressed, some of the things that were probably too private, but Sanji was going to have to tell him. At least some things and the other was very well aware of that. While Zoro was away he was mentally preparing himself for the talk, but now matter how many times he went through the things that he wanted to tell Zoro, he wasn’t prepared at all and he huffed. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and then glanced down.

“How do you feel?” asked Zoro in the end because the silence was starting to annoy him and Sanji looked at Zoro. That kind of question coming from Zoro surprised him, but in the end he ducked his head down and he shrugged it off. Honestly, he didn’t know how he was. He was quite terrified, but would it make him a coward if he admitted it out loud? Not only a coward, but weak as well and he gritted his teeth, shaking his head.

“No idea,” mumbled Sanji.

“No idea?” repeated Zoro, who found that kind of hard to believe. If he was in Sanji’s position, he would be freaking out, probably. 

Sanji didn’t know if Zoro was being a dick to him or if he was just being ignorant. Probably the latter one. Sanji pressed his lips together and he held in his breath, trying to word his thoughts properly. He thought a lot about it - of what was going to happen when the heat was going to hit and he shuddered.  _ How much he wanted Zoro the other day.  _ Heck, how much he still wanted him. It was unreal, truly. He had never felt like this before. How much he wanted to obey the alpha, how much he wanted to please him and make him happy. It was unreal how attracted he felt to Zoro. It was all almost too much, playing with Zoro’s feelings. He didn’t know if that was what he really thought or if it was the hormones making him attracted to Zoro. Sure, he was attracted to Nami, for example, but nothing like that. Not even Robin - no one was able to make him feel that kind of hunger and desperation like Zoro did the other day.

Sanji was… he would actually let Zoro do as he pleased with him. He didn’t hate the idea of Zoro claiming him, he loved it. That also messed with his head.  _ Sanji never wanted to be claimed by an alpha.  _ He always took pride for being an independent omega that didn’t need anyone, but now… all of that was slowly changing? He didn’t know, nothing made sense anymore. Sanji kind of lost hope; everyone was supposed to have a so-called fated mate? He lost the hope of finding his own a long time ago despite his young age. For him this was all just bullshit because… he had his own reasons to think like so. And even if he found  _ his _ alpha - what would this actually mean for him?

Alphas were supposed to take care of their omegas, especially when the heat hit, but Sanji hated that concept. He hated being weak even if he actually knew that he was stronger than many alphas around him. But it still fucked with his mind - his brothers and his father had hammered it into him that he was weaker than others because he was born an omega and that was why he hated it so much. Still to this day he hated asking for help, he hated feeling as helpless as he did at the moment. He didn’t want anyone to take care of him, yet, when he looked over at Zoro all he wanted was to be there in his arms and-

Sanji cursed and he clenched his jaw. He hated this, he hated everything. He wished this never happened, he wished to be on Sunny with the others. He wished to have his suppressants back, he didn’t… he didn’t want to be an omega. Sanji sighed under his breath, knowing that he was spiralling out of control, trying to pull himself back and he looked over at Zoro again, who was patiently waiting for him to say something, anything. Zoro could again sense Sanji’s distress and he decided to say something because he… worried. 

Fuck, so what, he was worried about Sanji. What was a big deal about that? They spent almost two weeks alone on the island, it was natural that they got closer. So it was natural for him to worry about the other. At the end of the day, Sanji was still his crewmate, his  _ nakama.  _ Though he felt that they somehow got even closer during the two weeks and he… cleared his throat and shifted a bit closer to Sanji, but still kept his distance. He could tell that Sanji didn’t like him being too close and that was fair. “You know,” said Zoro because he knew what was pestering Sanji. The two of them were very alike in many aspects - one of them being unable to confess to being afraid.  _ Also he could feel, he could smell Sanji’s fear.  _ “Being afraid doesn’t make you weak,” whispered Zoro and Sanji glanced towards him.

“I’m-”

“Sanji,” said Zoro, for the first time in a long time addressing Sanji by his first name and that somehow got through to Sanji. Or maybe it was the look in Zoro’s eyes that made it unable for Sanji to not listen to his orders. Although this wasn’t an order, but a plea. Zoro was trying to get closer, but Sanji was pushing him away again, making it impossible for him. Zoro wanted to help and he knew that. 

“Scared,” stammered Sanji and Zoro stopped talking and gave him a little nod. “G-God, I’m so terrified of what is going to happen once,” said Sanji and his voice trailed off. He again hugged himself, hugging his legs and he placed his chin on top of his knees and he shrugged and he closed his eyes. “I-I haven’t… it’s been years since I’ve last gone into heat and I don’t know what will happen, I-” he said and shrugged. “I’m terrified, Zoro,” said Sanji, his voice small and he hated how little he felt. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” asked Sanji and Zoro shook his head.

“Not really,” said Zoro and shrugged. Sanji knew that Zoro was just saying that to make him feel better and he hated to admit it, but it worked. Kind of. “It’s okay,” he then said calmly and Sanji scoffed. “I… I will help you out,” said Zoro and Sanji gasped a little bit because by helping did he mean…? Sanji’s cheeks reddened because that was the first thing that he thought of and he felt quite embarrassed about it.

“Y-you will help me?” asked Sanji and Zoro’s eyes widened when he realised how that sounded.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Zoro and his own cheeks reddened. Sanji chuckled - ah, so even a badass swordsman like Zoro could blush. Kind of cute. Not that he found the other one cute, but still… “It’s just if you will need anything, I will help you out. I meant bringing you food or water or-”

“Oh,” said Sanji and he sounded very disappointed. 

Zoro narrowed his eyes. Was it only him or did Sanji sound- “Why are you disappointed?” blurted out Zoro. “What kind of help did you have in mind, perv?!” grumbled Zoro and Sanji’s cheeks turned even redder. Sanji quickly shook his head.

“I-I-” stammered Sanji and then made a little pause. “I didn’t mean it like that… I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to… oh my God, what am I even saying?” asked Sanji and he finally bit his lower lip and prevented himself from talking. Zoro, on the other hand, didn’t know what to think - Sanji wouldn’t be opposed to this kind of help?!  _ He wouldn’t mind if he…  _ Zoro’s head was spinning, he felt his body heating up and he needed to force himself to not think about it because it wasn’t going to do any good. It was just going to complicated things. Sanji wasn’t really thinking clearly, he didn’t really mean what he said… right?

“Look,” said Zoro in the end and clasped his hands together. “I… I won’t be here, I’ll be at the other side of the island,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji gaped at him.  _ Zoro was so turned off by that that he now wanted to run away from him?  _ Sanji’s heart dropped and he glanced down. He couldn’t even- “It would be better, I think, I doubt you’d want me around, I mean-”

“Don’t leave me,” whispered Sanji and was again in shock and horror how clingy and needy he sounded. Zoro’s heart shook - this wasn’t good for him. One look like that from Sanji and he was ready to cater to him as he pleased. Zoro gulped and then he slowly nodded. “N-no, I didn’t mean it like that,” said Sanji and shook his head. “Damn it,” grumbled Sanji. “I hate it not being able to control myself, it’s so… you should leave me, I don’t want you to see me like this,” said Sanji and bit his lip. But he didn’t want to be alone. “Also it wouldn’t be fair of me, it-it must be hard to, um-”

“I’ll stay,” said Zoro calmly, but inside he was screaming because he wasn’t calm at all. Sanji was correct, it was going to be hell for him, but he couldn’t leave the cook alone. Not when this was going to be his first heat in years, literally. Zoro braced himself because- “You’ll need someone, to bring you at least food and water,” said Zoro and Sanji glanced down, nodding because it was true. Knowing that Zoro was going to be around made him feel better, it made him feel… safe. An alpha around his heat made him feel safe; that was the first for Sanji. “Won’t be hard at all, trust me,” said Zoro, lying at the spot. He already felt like combusting on the spot.

“Really?” asked Sanji.

“Yep,” said Zoro and waved it off. “There were harder things I had to endure.”  _ Were there, though?  _

“Okay,” said Sanji and Zoro could tell that the other one was relieved.  _ Good.  _ “I’ll try not to be too much of a pain in the ass,” joked Sanji and Zoro only waved it off. Sanji sighed and then he looked down. “My last heat was when I turned 18,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro looked at him. So three years ago, it was really a long time ago, huh? Sanji shuddered when he remembered it and he gulped. 

“Damn,” said Zoro and Sanji gave him a sad smile.

“Told you it’s been years,” said Sanji and Zoro slowly shifted closer to Sanji. He couldn’t keep sitting so far away from him, it didn’t feel right.

Zoro leaned inside of the shelter and pulled Sanji a bit closer. The cook’s eyes widened when Zoro was suddenly very close to him, his defence up, but then he realised that Zoro was only going in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him and he pulled him closer. Zoro took a deep breath in, gasping softly when Sanji’s sweet scent stuck on him and he placed his hand on top of Sanji’s head, gently ruffling his hair. Sanji seemed to like that the last time and Zoro could feel the other one slowly relaxing in his arms.

“It’s not like you to get this soft, Marimo,” commented Sanji and snickered. Zoro grumbled and then slowly broke the hug.

“Shut up, perv,” said Zoro back, feeling himself blushing again and Sanji chuckled and stuck his tongue out. Zoro rolled his eyes, but when he looked away from Sanji, a smile was back on his lips. 

Sanji looked at Zoro, who was now looking away and he sighed; everything was going to be okay, right?

* * *

Sanji groaned when he opened his eyes when the next came. He felt unbelievably hot and he wrinkled his nose. He felt sticky; the sand was stuck on him and he shuddered.  _ He felt gross.  _ Sanji slowly shifted on the sand a little bit, trying to dust some of it off, but he was definitely going to have to resort to a little swim in the ocean. Sanji lazily rolled himself onto his side and let out a surprised moan of discomfort he pressed his legs together, feeling his hard member pressing against his underwear, which was soaked with slick. It took Sanji a little while to process before he finally realised that the heat was  _ there.  _ Not that strong… yet, but it was definitely there and he whined.

As Sanji slowly sat up, he felt a little bit dizzy. His head felt a little bit fuzzy and he gulped; his throat felt dry, it felt too dry, groaning. Honestly, he didn’t feel like getting up to get some water, but he knew that he needed to get moving. He needed to wash his pants and he wrinkled his nose again when he looked down and he shuddered when his hard member brushed against his underwear and he gulped. Sanji considered feeling sorry for himself, but he knew that he needed to get ready, it was only going to get worse from that point on, pressing his hand against his hard member, his toes curling.

_ It’s only been a day since he had last gotten off, but he felt like he was about to burst.  _ Crap. Sanji peeked outside of his shelter, trying to search for Zoro. It was still pretty early, the sun was only coming out and he snuck back inside, slowly unzipping his pants because he felt too uncomfortable. Sanji sighed sadly again when he saw the mess in front of him and he slowly crawled outside. Luckily his shirt was long enough to cover… enough. Sanji’s steps were heavy, but he slowly managed to walk away down to the shore and he sighed.

Zoro came out of his shelter not too long after that. The first thing he decided to do was to check up on Sanji because he gave his word to him that he was going to look after him. Zoro mentally prepared for what was probably going to happen - he was going to find Sanji in his shelter, probably in heat already. Zoro was  _ ready.  _ Kind of. However, when he found the shelter empty, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Why was the shelter empty, where was Sanji? 

Zoro’s heart filled with worry immediately and he was quickly on his legs.  _ Where in the world was the damn cook?  _ Zoro was alarmed, trying his best to calm down his heart. It was a kind of worry that he didn’t know before and he hated it because… it made him feel weak. Not being able to tell if Sanji was okay or not, but he managed to catch onto Sanji’s scent not too soon after that and he followed it… down to the shore. Not the usual spot though, it was a little bit to the side and Zoro’s worry was back. Sanji went down to the shore alone? Or did something take him? Zoro shook his head - there were no dangerous predators on the island. Also, this was Sanji he was talking about, he could easily kick anyone’s ass. 

However, his rational way of thinking was gone in a blink of an eye when he found Sanji in the ocean. Laying on his back and at least to him he appeared motionless.  _ What the hell happened when he wasn’t with him?  _ Zoro cursed - he should have been there for Sanji, guard in front of his shelter while the other was resting! Zoro gritted his teeth and didn’t even stop to take off his clothes, he jumped right into the water. “Cook!” yelled out Zoro, startling Sanji, who was just casually chilling in the water, cooling down. 

“What the-” stammered Sanji when a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him closer.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” asked Zoro, face pale and Sanji blinked a few times. They weren’t really in too deep water, the water came up to his chest and he looked around. Why did Zoro look so panicked? It didn’t really make sense to Sanji. 

“What did I do?” asked Sanji innocently. “I took a little swim, it got too hot, I-”

“Oh,” said Zoro and Sanji snorted.

“Aww that's cute, you were worried about me,” said Sanji and Zoro scoffed.  _ As if.  _

The water did wonders for Sanji’s body, he managed to cool off, but he still didn’t feel like himself.  _ It was only going to get worse.  _ Sanji became very aware of the fact that Zoro was still holding him and he glanced down. Zoro did withdraw his hand as soon as he was aware of it as well and he sighed a little bit. Sanji felt his knees getting weaker and weaker the longer the alpha continued standing in front of him. They were quite close, Zoro was within his reach. 

_ Closer, come closer.  _

Zoro shuddered and he glanced down. He could… feel that. Sanji’s eyes were telling him to come closer, but instead he moved back. “Z-Zoro,” gasped Sanji, feeling his heart dropping when Zoro was moving away.  _ Could he tell that the heat was there, was that why he was moving further and further away from him?  _ Sanji’s mind was starting to get fuzzy, his body again heating up and now even the ocean couldn’t stop it. Sanji’s scent was luring Zoro in and it was at that moment that it hit him. The heat was there, it was already there. Their eyes locked and Sanji moved closer to Zoro. “T-the heat-”

“I know,” said Zoro and Sanji huffed. Zoro eyed the pants over at the shore and he glanced down. Sanji probably wanted privacy. “I’ll be at our camp, you take care of whatever you need to and, um-” stammered Zoro, feeling his cheeks redden again. He couldn’t deny the growing hunger inside, he was  _ starving.  _ For Sanji. 

“No,” whispered Sanji.

“No?”

“N-no, it’s nothing,” said Sanji and tried to walk past Zoro, but because he was way too distracted by Zoro’s presence than actually paying attention to where he was going, he didn’t see the rock on the bottom of the sea and he stumbled over it, right into Zoro’s arms, which caught him before he fell into the water. 

“Oi, watch it,” grumbled Zoro, but his voice trailed off as he looked into Sanji’s blue eyes and without saying anything he did what felt right. He lifted Sanji up and carried him over to the shore. Sanji, of course spent the whole way there grumbling and complaining that he was capable of walking, but Zoro didn’t listen to him and he placed him down onto the floor only after they were on the shore. He gently planted Sanji down onto the sand and made a few steps back.

Sanji’s shirt was wet and stuck to his body. The shirt barely covered anything and Sanji quickly stretched the shirt lower, trying to cover himself up away from Zoro’s wandering eyes. Zoro growled because the visuals enough were enough to get him going; a wet Sanji, his bare legs, trying to…  _ Fuck.  _ His scent was again mixing with Zoro’s and Sanji hated that he was again painfully hard just like that. It was the heat, it had to be the heat… pressing his legs together and he cursed under his breath. Sanji could feel himself getting wet again as well and he whined.

Zoro’s brain failed working…  _ mine, mine, mine.  _

_ Sanji. Mine.  _

_ Omega. My omega.  _

“I-I’ll go to-to… I’ll go rest a bit,” muttered Sanji and Zoro nodded slowly, watching Sanji carefully and then he hid his face into his palms, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. 

“My… omega?” whispered Zoro and dragged his tongue over his lip. This was even worse than he thought. If… if his instincts were correct, which they were, they Sanji wasn’t just an omega, but  _ his  _ omega? His  _ mate _ ? He hadn’t felt about anyone like this before and Zoro gritted his teeth. But what were the chances? Zoro’s head was spinning.

“I’m so fucked,” whined Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year y'all <3


	8. Chapter 8

Second day of heat was much worse than the first one. Sanji felt like he was burning up, his skin felt like it was on fire, tingling and he gasped as he moved. He was inside of his own shelter. Zoro helped him set up everything so that he wasn’t laying on the sand anymore. He was laying on top of layers upon layers of leaves and at least it was _soft._ But he didn’t really care for that, he wished that the heat would soon pass and he swallowed back a sob. He felt like crying; he felt absolutely disgusting; he hated it. He hated how hard he was even though he had gotten off twice previously that day, but it wasn’t settling down at all. Sanji knew what he needed and that was Zoro, who was probably sitting outside of his shelter. He could smell his scent; he was close and that was what made the whole situation even worse. _He wanted Zoro so much._ It was scary how easily he would have surrendered to Zoro, how easily he would let Zoro do as he pleased with him. He knew that it was the heat, but he still hated how easily he submitted to his urges. It was shameful, at least to him. 

Sanji shifted his legs a little bit, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was - but thinking away the erection wasn’t going to work. Still, he wanted more, he wanted to be filled up inside. _He wanted Zoro to-_ Sanji gasped, feeling the slick trickle down his thighs again and he let out a defeated groan. The more that he tried fighting it, the worse it was getting and he sobbed softly; he felt frustrated. This whole thing sucked and he swallowed back a moan when he finally couldn’t stand it anymore and he reached down with his hand, wrapping his fingers around the base of his hard cock and he gave himself a few jerks, his toes curling.

_Not enough, Zoro, alpha, please-_

“S-shit,” moaned out Sanji, trying to quiet down his moans. Zoro was right there and he knew that he could hear him. That was what turned Sanji even more; _Zoro was there, listening to him._ “O-oh, God,” muttered Sanji and slowly rolled onto his stomach and slowly lifted his hips up, bringing his other hand behind and he pressed a finger against his wet entrance. _He hated doing it alone, but he needed to feel something inside._ Anything. Sanji didn’t waste time by teasing himself and he slipped a finger inside of himself and groaned out, feeling a little bit of relief, for that little second, then the craving was back. Not enough, more. 

Sanji needed _deeper._ Letting out another muffled moan, Sanji added a second and third digit, arching his back as he pressed his fingers deeper… as deep as he possibly could and he bit down onto his lower lip. If Zoro was about to walk in on him, he would rather die out of embarrassment. Showing him such a shameful side of him… with his ass up, begging to be fucked… _Zoro, Zoro, Zoro._ The only thing that Sanji could think of was Zoro, deep down hoping that Zoro _would_ walk in on him, drop down his pants and fuck him into oblivious. God, he wanted Zoro so much, letting out a frustrated groan as he started moving his fingers in and out, pressing down on them with his hips.

The slick was running down his thighs, Sanji too far gone to actually care about anything else. He let out a low, gruntal moan when his fingers finally brushed against his prostate and he tightened the grip around the base of his cock, lifting his hips higher a little bit. Sanji thought of Zoro’s eyes watching him, those dark and hungry eyes watching his every move. Controlling his every move. _Pleasing Zoro, obeying Zoro._ “S-shit, I-I want,” whined Sanji, tears of frustration again gathering in his eyes and he pushed fingers deeper inside of him. He wanted Zoro to knot him, he wanted-

“Z-Zoro,” escaped past Sanji’s lips. _Zoro was sitting right there outside, he could hear him._ Fuck, Sanji wanted Zoro to hear him, maybe that was going to get him inside. “F-fuck, I-I can’t,” moaned Sanji out, the pleasure bulding up, shivering all over. _He wanted more, but for now it was enough._ Just knowing that Zoro was near managed to send Sanji into such a frenzy and he couldn’t control himself anymore. “Zoro, Zoro, Zoro,” was chanting Sanji as he continued fucking himself on his fingers.

Sanji was moaning out Zoro’s name… when Zoro heard that he thought that he was going to spontaneously combust right there on the spot. It’s been hell for him that day; he was sitting in front of Sanji’s shelter for the entire day, there for Sanji like he promised. He thought that he could do this, but he was suffering. It was worse than hell, if he was being honest. How much he wanted to walk there and… listening to Sanji’s moans, he _couldn’t._ Zoro didn’t consider himself to be a weak man, but this was too much. It wasn’t Sanji’s fault, of course not, he didn’t-

Zoro moaned out himself when he heard Sanji saying, no, moaning out his name. _He was thinking of him while he was-_ Zoro wanted to see what Sanji was doing. Was he on all fours and fingering himself? Jerking off? Zoro quickly pressed a hand upon his mouth, controlling his breathing because he _couldn’t_ give in. He promised to Sanji that he was going to be there for him, but all he wanted to do at that moment was to run away. He couldn’t though, he couldn't leave Sanji all alone. He was in the most vulnerable state, he didn’t know how worse it could get and he just swallowed back thickly.

Sanji’s voice was getting higher, high pitched and Zoro shuddered; _the cook was close._ Zoro was painfully hard all day long, but hearing Sanji say his name was what did it for him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Maybe he was out of line, but he couldn’t hold back anymore - he pulled down his pants and immediately wrapped his fingers around his hard member. It wasn’t like he was going to last long anyway. In there was an omega… _his_ omega in heat, there was no way. 

“S-Sanji,” grunted Zoro, making sure that he wasn’t too loud, moving his hand at a fast pace; he needed to take care of it fast, he couldn’t have Sanji walking in on him. 

“S-so good, Zoro… yes, yes-” was what Zoro heard and he bit down onto his forearm, growling.

“Cook,” grunted Zoro, leaning closer so that he could hear more and he closed his eyes, focusing on Sanji’s moans, which were getting louder and louder, pushing Zoro over the edge, his muscles tensing up as he came with Sanji’s name on his lips. He needed a little while to collect himself and he cursed under his breath. Luffy and the others needed to show up. _Soon._

* * *

Sanji felt lightheaded, but he managed to settle down after that. At least for a few hours, he hoped. He felt sweaty and sticky and he needed a little swim in the ocean to clear up his thoughts a little bit. Still, Sanji felt embarrassed about coming out, because Zoro heard everything and his cheeks were bright red. He slowly stuck his head out and his eyes widened when he saw Zoro sitting right where he left him, turned away from him, guarding. Sanji smiled softly, _Marimo kept his promise._ Sanji did feel safer knowing that Zoro was with him and when Zoro heard shifting behind him he turned around and saw Sanji crawling out. Zoro licked across his lower lip. 

_Well, this was going to be awkward, wasn’t it?_

Zoro held in his breath as Sanji slowly came closer to him and even though he settled down, he still looked rather out of it. Zoro felt his heart hammering harder against ribcage. Silence fell between them and the tension between them was so thick that one could easily cut it with a blade. Sanji couldn’t meet Zoro’s eyes, not when he… _Zoro heard him._ He could hear him calling out to him before while he was in the middle of- Sanji didn’t know what to do or say at that point. There was no way coming back from that. Zoro, on the other hand, couldn’t stand the silence, so he decided to speak up. He did feel awkward, but they couldn’t continue with the silence. 

“Cook,” said Zoro, his deep voice tickling against Sanji’s earlobe and the omega shuddered a little bit. _Was it just him, or did Zoro’s voice get hotter?_ Sanji’s cheeks were red and he slowly waddled over to Zoro. “Managed to calm down?” asked Zoro and Sanji flinched, but he slowly nodded.

“For now,” whispered Sanji and Zoro gave him a little nod.

“Good,” said Zoro and the silence was back.

“I-”

“Do you-”

They spoke in unison and both of them stopped talking immediately. Zoro wanted to give Sanji the chance to speak up, but because Sanji wasn’t saying much, he decided to take the lead of the conversation. Zoro also managed to cool off a little bit for the time being, so he was thinking clearly… as much as he possibly could and he cleared his throat. “Do you, um,” said Zoro and Sanji looked at him. “You go take care of… stuff and I’ll wait for you here,” said Zoro and Sanji gave him a little nod, still looking down and he left Zoro in silence. 

Zoro huffed under his breath and then shook his head, snapping back to reality. Zoro could tell that Sanji was embarrassed, so he decided not to make any jokes… for the time being. By the time that Sanji came back, there were fresh food and water waiting for him and he wrinkled his nose. He didn’t feel hungry particularly and Zoro chewed on his lip. Sanji immediately crawled back inside of his little nest, but Zoro didn’t allow him to rest. Not until at least he would get some water in him. He knew that Sanji probably wasn’t in the mood, but he needed to keep his strength up.

Sanji clicked with his tongue when he saw Zoro’s head sticking inside of the shelter and he arched his brow. “What is it, Marimo?” whined Sanji and Zoro handed him the water.

“Drink and eat,” grunted Marimo.

“Ugh, don’t wanna,” said Sanji and laid back down.

“You need to eat something,” said Zoro and rolled his eyes. Sanji looked him into his eyes and he then whined because he knew that he wasn’t getting Zoro off his back until he would listen to what he was telling him. Sanji really didn’t feel in the mood, but he still made a few gulps of water that Zoro brought to him and angrily chewed on the piece of fruit and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Happy now?” grumbled Sanji and Zoro chuckled.

“Yep.”

Zoro looked way too pleased with himself, Sanji’s cheeks again heating up and he glanced away. “Why do you look so happy about that?” mumbled Sanji under his breath and his eyes widened when he felt Zoro’s palm against his forehead and he flinched. He did not expect that and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Sanji’s forehead didn’t feel _too_ warm to the touch, but- “Marimo, what the hell?”

“How are you?” asked Zoro.

“What do you think?” asked Sanji defensively, but then he realised that he said that way too rudely and he took it back a notch and he clicked with his tongue. He was still so easily irritable, he didn’t like it. “I’m dealing with it,” said Sanji and Zoro gave him a little nod. “S-so far it hasn’t been too bad, I-I think. I mean I’m not sure,” said Sanji and shrugged. 

“Good,” said Zoro calmly. It was good to know that Sanji wasn’t suffering too much. 

“And you?” asked Sanji carefully.

“Me?” asked Zoro, genuinely surprised. 

“I mean it can’t be easy with me being in heat and all,” stammered Sanji. “I-”

“I’m fine,” said Zoro and Sanji looked at him. _Really, so he didn’t struggle to hold back at all?_ Sanji highly doubted that, but he didn’t say anything about it and he gave Zoro a little smile. This was new for him - to be taken care of. He was supposed to hate it, but quite on the contrary, he liked it. It was… weird feeling. New, weird, but not in a bad way and he huffed under his breath. 

“What’s with you being so nice and caring towards me all of the sudden, Marimo?” asked Sanji. 

Zoro glanced at him and he huffed. “It’s natural for me to take care of my om-” started Zoro, but then bit his tongue when he realised what he was about to say. _My omega._ Sanji, however, didn’t seem to know that. At least he didn’t say anything about it. Zoro sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up himself. Sanji arched his brow - what was the other one about to say? “My nakama,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji chuckled and then started laughing because that was so unreal to hear coming from Zoro.

“What the hell? That was way too cheesy,” laughed Sanji and Zoro pressed his lips together. In the end, Sanji smiled and he shrugged. “But,” said Sanji and then looked down a little bit. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said and Zoro looked at him. “M-maybe it’s not so bad to depend on others,” commented Sanji softly and Zoro gave him a little nod.

Silence was back and Zoro took a deep breath in after a little while. “Need anything else?”

Sanji shook his head. “No, I’m good for now.”

“Good, I’ll be outside then,” muttered Zoro and then left without a word. Sanji huffed and then laid back down, curling himself up into a ball and his heart warmed up as Zoro was on his mind. 

* * *

It was when the day was slowly coming to an end that the heat worsened. Sanji was again hot and bothered, but he was too tired to… he just wanted to relax and calm down, but his body wasn’t listening to him at all. He couldn’t calm down at all, hiccuping softly as he tried to hold back himself as much as he could. Sanji wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself tighter. He was still laying on his side, curled up, breathing fast and uneven. He needed… _fuck, he didn’t even know what he needed._ He never felt this way, others heats weren’t like this. Hiccuping, Sanji gritted his teeth. 

_Marimo was still out there?_

Sanji lifted his head up and crawled closer to the entrance. “Z-Zoro,” whispered Sanji, reaching out to Zoro and the other one was there next to him in a heartbeat, eyes wide when he saw Sanji. He was… _where were his clothes?_ Sanji was in there, stark naked and Zoro needed a little bit to recover, or he was going to- “Help me,” said Sanji and Zoro was quickly back. It didn’t matter anymore, Sanji needed him. Zoro gave him a little nod and he pressed his lips together.

“W-what can I do?” asked Zoro softly.

“I don’t know,” muttered Sanji and bowed his head down. “I can’t calm down my body at all. I w-wanna rest, I don’t want to… anymore, I don’t know what to do,” said Sanji and Zoro’s heart throbbed when he saw Sanji in distress. _Protect, make him happy._ Zoro clenched his jaw and he looked around. What was he to do? Zoro had absolutely no idea. “Do something,” begged him Sanji and Zoro gulped. _He had so many ideas how to give relief to Sanji’s body, he-_

“Cook, where are your clothes?”

“Drying,” muttered Sanji and Zoro nodded. _Right, he saw Sanji washing his clothes before while he was prepping dinner for the two of them._ “This is so sad, I don’t even have clothe-” started Sanji, but then he saw Zoro suddenly taking off his clothes and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Why are you taking off your shirt?”

“Here, this will help,” said Zoro and wrapped his shirt around Sanji. Of course it was oversized for him, but at least it would keep Sanji warm. The days were hot, but the nights could be quite chilly. Sanji froze up, suddenly in the warm embrace of Zoro’s shirt and he wrapped it tighter around himself. It felt like Zoro’s hug. _And it smelled like Zoro._ Sanji buried his nose into it and Zoro gulped. 

_So. Freaking. Adorable._

“Better?”

“Yeah, kind of,“ said Sanji and sighed. 

Zoro then looked around the shelter and he slowly came in. _Sanji’s scent was everywhere, strong, thick and-_ Zoro was so going to regret his life decisions after what he was about to say. Sanji stared at his with confusion in his eyes when Zoro suddenly laid down and signed him to come closer. “Come, lay with me,” said Zoro and Sanji’s jaw dropped.

“W-what?”

“You said you wanted to relax?” asked Zoro and Sanji nodded. Sanji was confused as to how this was going to help him; Zoro’s presence was soothing, but it also turned him on immensely. Still, the shirt hugging him was… a nice touch, so maybe Zoro was on to something. “You have my word, I’m not gonna do anything. I promised, come on, trust me,” grumbled Zoro. _Sanji was so damn stubborn, there was no way that he was going to-_

Sanji laid down next to him. 

_Oh, boy._

Zoro was laying on his back, perfectly still as he allowed Sanji to curl up to him and the omega sighed out in delight. Zoro’s scent was all around him, calming him down and within a few minutes he managed to settle down. A little bit. His body still needed relief, but nuzzling into the crook of Zoro’s neck helped immensely and he smiled. After he cooled off a little bit he realised how… close they were laying. _Shit._ “Too close? I’ll-”

“Ugh. So stubborn,” mumbled the alpha under his breath and he wrapped his arms around Sanji and pulled him closer again. Zoro could _feel_ Sanji calming down next to him, which calmed him down as well and Sanji gasped softly when he was pressed against Zoro’s strong chest. “Stand still,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji nodded slowly. 

They didn’t really talk, but Sanji didn’t mind it too much. The smile on his lips widened as he took a deep breath in. _Zoro. Home. Warmth._ Sanji liked Zoro. Sanji blinked a few times before that finally settled in. He liked Zoro, not like nakama though.

_Oh, no!_

Sanji _liked_ Zoro. 


	9. Chapter 9

If Sanji thought that the second day of heat was already bad enough, nothing could prepare him for the third one because it was at least three times as bad and he was literally  _ wrecked.  _ It’s never been this bad enough, none of his heats before wered this intense and he knew that he was the only one to blame - it was the side effect of being on suppressants for such a long time. He needed the emergency heat blockers; he had a few with him just in case. Well, that was the case if he was on Sunny, but now there was absolutely nothing else to do than deal with it and suffer. Mostly suffer. And the most frustrating thing of it all was that there was an alpha next to him and he wouldn’t do anything about it. Sanji moaned out and he opened his eyes, looking around. Again, alone in the shelter, but he could sense Zoro again sitting right in front of his shelter and he let out another frustrated groan.

Sanji wondered - was it this bad only for him? Sure, alphas didn’t really  _ suffer _ when they were around omegas in heat, but if one was suppressing their own self, trying to control their urges - wouldn’t that bring some suffering with it too? Sanji didn’t know, but Zoro was surprisingly calm about it all and it made him wonder if Zoro was even holding back. There were times when he was sure that Zoro was barely holding back, but at other times, the other one looked completely composed and fine.  _ Sanji didn’t know, maybe it was only his wishful thinking.  _ But still, why wouldn’t he do anything? Sanji’s body craved Zoro’s touch, he wanted to melt against his body and never let him go.

It wasn’t fair that he was the only one suffering. But Zoro did keep his word; he was helping him out a lot and he appreciated the help. He was glad that Zoro didn’t joke around when he needed him the most and Sanji did grow to like Zoro quite a bit. Perhaps it was only the heat and the hormones, but he did like Zoro.  _ In that kind of way.  _ It was a weird thing to admit it to himself. But to admit it to Zoro?  _ He wanted to tell him how much he wanted him, he wanted to tell Zoro that he liked him, but he couldn’t.  _ He didn’t want Zoro to feel awkward about it, or even worse - to run away from him. Sanji was a mess and he knew it. Usually he wasn’t so emotional, but now he couldn’t control it and he huffed under his breath.

Zoro left the shirt with him. That was the only sense of relief that Sanji had on him at that moment. He was laying on top of Zoro’s shirt, hugging it and he took in a deep breath and whined again in frustration, chewing on his lower lip. Sanji cracked his eyes open and he glanced towards the entrance of his shelter and he narrowed his eyes. Zoro couldn’t  _ feel _ him? Couldn’t he feel how much he wanted him. Sanji again dropped his hand lower and he pressed it up against his hard cock. But the erection was  _ nothing _ compared to the feeling… craving to be knotted. By an alpha.

By any alpha? Sanji shook his head, no, not just any alpha. The only one that he craved at the time was Zoro. He didn’t want anyone else. He only needed Zoro and he clenched his jaw again, pressing his fingers against his wet entrance, feeling the slick trickling down his thighs and he grumbled. He felt absolutely gross and he was getting tired of using his fingers to get the relief his body craved for.  _ If it were Zoro’s fingers.  _ “Yes,” whispered Sanji and buried his face into Zoro’s shirt again, letting Zoro’s scent fill him completely. That felt better, he could smell Zoro and he smiled as he relaxed his face against the fabric of Zoro’s shirt and he swallowed. 

_ More, more, alpha, Zoro, come.  _

_ Need you. Please, I can’t… help me, help me. _

_ Knot me.  _

_ Now. Please, please, please- _

“Zoro,” practically yelled out Sanji as he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he could hear Marimo outside. He wasn’t coming inside to his aid? Sanji decided to listen closer and he held in his breath because he could have sworn that he heard Zoro… he was breathing hard? Sanji swallowed thickly and he huffed under his breath. No, it was just his imagination, Zoro wasn’t… there were no chances that he was- Sanji’s mind was running, imagination wild and he crawled a bit closer, listening carefully and he narrowed his eyes. No, it was nothing. But Sanji still wanted to make sure so he-

Hoping that Zoro was getting off out there in front of the shelter, Sanji slowly slipped two fingers inside of himself. “Ah,” groaned Sanji and arched his back, trying to find the perfect spot.  _ He wanted to feel good.  _ Just the sheer thought that Zoro could be sitting there in the sand, jerking off to him… Sanji’s body was overheating. It was barely a moan that he heard, it was more of a laboured breathing with a little groan, but it was the sexiest groan that Sanji had heard. Ever. So he wanted to hear more.

That got Sanji going more than he wanted to admit it, slowly lifting himself up a little bit and he slowly lifted himself up onto his knees, licking across his lower lip. Sanji was careful, slowly sinking down onto his fingers, taking them down to the brim. Being in that position made it possible for him to hit  _ deeper.  _ It wasn’t really comfortable, but it made him feel much, much better, moaning louder, spreading his legs wider, supporting himself against the ground with his other hand.  _ He didn’t even have to touch his cock because he could hear Zoro again.  _

That time he managed to hear him properly.  _ It was a faint moan.  _ A faint moan, but still. Sanji’s heart was beating with the speed of light, euphoria spreading throughout his entire body and he almost smiled because it was as bad for Zoro as it was for him. He was holding back, Sanji knew it. There was no way because he could feel the alpha reaching out to him as well and he mewled softly, leaning his forehead against the walls of his shelter and his eyes widened because he could  _ see  _ Zoro. Kind of. The walls were thin, obviously. Made out of wood and leaves, it made sense that he could-

Zoro was sitting there, turned away from the shelter, but Sanji managed to get a little glimpse, merely a shadow of Zoro. Sanji could barely see anything, honestly, but it was enough. Zoro’s back was turned away from him, but through the leaves, he managed to tell that Zoro’s arm was dropped down and moving fast… in sharp and fast jerks. “Oh, God, Zoro,” escaped past Sanji’s lips when he managed to tell that Zoro was indeed getting off to him as well; it wasn’t just his wishful thinking before. 

“Cook,” managed to heard Sanji and he moaned along with Zoro because he was indeed thinking of him while he was… Oh, God. Sanji was slowly slipping away,  _ he literally couldn’t.  _ The slick was now running down his legs, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care how indecent the whole thing was. He didn’t care, he couldn’t. Zoro was out there and he was- Sanji sank down onto his fingers again and closed his eyes. Zoro’s breathing was even heavier, he was… was he close? Sanji’s cock throbbed, toes curling and he swallowed thickly. His throat felt so dry.

“Zoro, Zoro,” chanted Sanji, this time being louder on purpose. He wanted Zoro to hear him. He wanted the alpha to come in there and…  _ fuck.  _ Well, quite literally so. “S-so deep, more,” moaned out Sanji. He didn’t think what was coming out of his mouth anymore, he couldn’t care. His head felt fuzzy, swallowed into the frenzy of pleasure that his body was feeling and he could hear Zoro’s deep growl. “Alpha,” added Sanji to that.

“Sanji,” moaned out Zoro. Deep, possessive tone saying his name. Sanji almost collapsed against the floor.  _ How could Zoro have this much of an impact on him?  _ It was crazy, Sanji loved it so much. “Mine,” growled Zoro and that shot right through Sanji’s body.  _ Zoro’s?  _ Yes, yes, yes. His, only Zoro’s. Sanji felt his legs going numb, it wasn’t a comfortable position at all, but he didn’t care. 

“ _ Yours _ ,” moaned Sanji back shyly.

“O-oh, fuck,” moaned Zoro back as a response, much louder that time. Zoro’s grunts were getting louder, more frequent.  _ He was close and so was Sanji.  _ Sanji sank down onto his fingers one final time before he came. Untouched. Harder than ever, moaning Zoro’s name over and over. His vision went blurry, quickly laying down, his body still shivering all over and he couldn’t believe just how good that felt. That was the best orgasm he had, ever. It was just-

“Mmm, Zoro,” slurred Sanji and smiled. 

“Shit,” heard Sanji next and Zoro went quiet. Did he realise that he was being too loud? Sanji’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Sanji was slowly coming back down from the heights of his orgasm and he was thinking clearly again, but he didn’t  _ hate _ what happened. In fact, he wouldn’t mind if Zoro- Sanji licked across his lower lip. He didn’t… he didn’t ruin things between them, right? Sanji pressed his lips together because he could hear Zoro outside, his heart jumping.

Zoro was coming to him? Sanji would love to curl up next to him again, but much to his disappointment, Zoro walked  _ away.  _ He didn’t walk, he was running. And that was when Sanji’s stomach made a flop and he got that horrible, eerie feeling that they wouldn’t be able to recover from this. Zoro was sent running away from him. Sanji was catapulted up into sitting position, heart racing. He needed to speak to him, they needed to… he couldn’t let Zoro get away. 

_ Ruined, he ruined everything.  _

Sanji’s head was spinning and he hurried outside, but Zoro wasn’t… he was nowhere to be seen. It hurt more than it should have. Sanji swallowed back his emotions and he shook his head. Zoro wasn’t the one to run away from confrontation, he was probably just…  _ probably just what?  _ Sanji’s heart sank again. Zoro wasn’t a coward, he wouldn’t run away because of that. Was he running in disgust? Sanji’s heart twisted again and his breath shut, looking up to the sky, the sun shining brightly down on him. 

It was hot outside and Sanji huffed. But he didn’t really care, he needed to find Zoro and… talk. Sanji wasn’t the brightest of the bulbs, but he could tell that there was  _ something _ happening between the two of them. And he wasn’t going to let Zoro get away without telling him that he… Sanji was a stubborn one, he was going to get the last word. Zoro, that idiot, wasn’t getting away. Sanji ran down the shore, but Zoro wasn’t there. 

Sanji’s head was spinning, looking out for Zoro for a few more minutes before he decided that the heat outside was too much for his body in this condition to handle. Sanji decided to head back and wait for Zoro -  _ Marimo was going to show up sooner or later.  _ But before Sanji actually managed to get over to the shade, all he could see was black.

* * *

“.. nji,” heard Sanji, but felt too lazy to respond to the voice calling out to him. Zoro gritted his teeth because he couldn’t get any response from Sanji and he bit his lower lip, guilt clawing at his chest.  _ What even happened?  _ Zoro was sent running when he realised what happened between him and Sanji; that Sanji was able to hear him on the other side of the shelter. It hit him only then, after it was all over that he was way too loud that time and after that realisation sunk in, he ran away - he fled the scene, like a coward, but he didn’t know what else to do. He made a plan that he was going to pretend that nothing happened. It seemed to work until then. But he did not expect to find Sanji passed out on the shore, quite far from their shelter. 

There were only two things that the swordsman felt at the moment - anger and guilt. Guilt, because he allowed himself to completely slip away before. And anger… because he ran away despite the promise that he made to Sanji. If it was up to him, he would have kept running, but the guilt dragged him back and it was good that he came back. He found Sanji on the floor and he quickly picked him up and dragged him over to the shade. He didn’t know how long the other was out there in the sun, but it couldn’t have been for too long.  _ Still, it did happen _ .

It was probably the combination of the heat and the sun - Zoro wasn’t sure, but it kind of did make sense. Sanji was flushed, so he tried his best to cool him off a little bit. Then he dragged him under a tree and hoped that Sanji was soon going to be with him. Zoro was worried; if he didn’t run away, if he wasn’t such a coward, this wouldn’t have happened. His omega was hurt because of  _ him.  _ Then again, Sanji wasn’t weak, but still - Zoro was worried and he gently tapped Sanji’s cheek, trying to bring him back and when Sanji moved his head to the side, Zoro felt a little bit hopeful.  _ Good, Sanji was coming back.  _

“Cook, open your eyes,” said Zoro, trying to sound as collected as he possibly could. It took Sanji a little while, but he slowly opened his eyes, the blue orbs finding the dark ones and Sanji blinked a few times. What was going on? He couldn’t really remember right away how he got there, slowly sitting up, eyes unfocused. Zoro chewed on his lip and then reached over for some water; Sanji needed it more than him, though their supply was running low. “Drink,” said Zoro and Sanji reached for the water, making a few gulps and he blinked a few times. The water was warm, but still… felt good and he huffed. 

“Z-Zoro, what-”

“Take it easy,” said Zoro and Sanji nodded. 

“I… what happened?” asked Sanji and Zoro chewed on his lip. Sanji didn’t remember? Maybe it was for the best. Memories were slowly coming back to Sanji - Zoro running away after the two of them…  _ yeah.  _ Sanji’s cheeks were red and he looked up at Zoro, who was trying to find the correct words. Sanji remembered going after him, but then he kind of… blacked out?

“I found you passed out on the shore,” mumbled Zoro and Sanji slowly nodded.  _ Right, he felt really hot.  _ Sanji huffed - he felt much better now. “What were you thinking, idiot? It’s in the middle of the day, it’s-”

“I went looking for you,” muttered Sanji softly and Zoro’s guilt was slowly piling on. 

Sanji understood what Zoro was doing - he was trying to pretend that  _ that _ didn’t happen before. He could understand it, sometimes it was easier to pretend that nothing happened. Sanji knew that it was an easier route, but he still wished that Zoro would-  _ Zoro was really kind to him lately.  _ It confused Sanji, it really did. He claimed that he was taking care of him because he was his  _ nakama _ , but Sanji wondered if there was something more to it. It was to Sanji, at least from his point of view he saw Zoro more than just a nakama.

At least that was what he managed to admit to himself. Kind of. He was in the process of accepting it. But Zoro also went out of his way to cater to his needs. Zoro that he knew wouldn’t do that for him just because he was his nakama. It was… something happened. Things were shifting and Sanji could feel it. Zoro didn’t see it or did he just turn a blind eye to it? Sanji was uncertain and that was why he decided not to bring it up himself. 

But he knew one thing for sure - Zoro was pretending to be okay. The whole thing of him being okay and not suffering? Sanji could see right through Zoro. Zoro held in his breath for a very long time and in the end he slowly exhaled. “I was checking if there were any ships around. I thought I heard something, so I wasn’t really thinking when I ran off,” said Zoro. It sounded like a lie because it was one and Sanji felt his heart sinking.  _ So they were going to pretend that nothing happened before.  _ “Sorry, I should have stayed with you,” mumbled Zoro and Sanji fisted the sand beneath him out of frustration. 

“No, it’s fine,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro could feel that something was  _ off.  _ Sanji pressed his lips together as the silence was back between the two of them. “Zoro, before-” stammered Sanji, but then the words stayed on his tongue. He wanted to bring up what happened before, but he wasn’t sure that Zoro would want to talk about it. He was pretending like  _ nothing _ happened. Zoro quickly glanced at Sanji.  _ Before, what?  _ “N-nothing, doesn’t matter,” whispered Sanji.

Zoro knew very well what Sanji wanted to talk about. Sanji  _ submitted  _ to him before. But something told him that Sanji didn’t really grasp what was the full meaning of that  _ mine _ that escaped past his lips when he lost his cool. It was outstanding how dense Sanji was. Communication - what a tricky word, really. It seemed so easy, just talk about things. Zoro wasn’t a man of words, he was a man of action and he gulped.  _ He didn’t want Sanji to think that it didn’t matter anything to him, it was- _

“You didn’t run off from disgust, right?”

“D-” stammered Zoro. Sanji was joking, right? Zoro looked over at the omega, who was looking down. But then he realised that it was no laughing matter to Zoro. After all this was his first heat after years. Not to mention that that stupid father of his had hammered into Sanji that he should be ashamed of- Zoro felt his anger growing again and he shook his head. He needed to be  _ calm.  _ “Cook,” whispered Zoro and Sanji slowly looked up at him, forcing himself not to look away. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it by-” started Sanji, but then Zoro touched his cheek with his warm palm and he stopped talking.  _ Was Sanji really not getting it yet?  _ Sanji was drawn to him like a magnet again and he nuzzled into the touch, Zoro controlling his heart. Zoro’s touch upon his skin felt amazing and without even realising it himself, Sanji placed a kiss upon Zoro’s thumb when that one landed against his lower lip. Zoro gasped and leaned closer. 

“No,” mumbled Zoro.

“No?”

“I didn’t run because I was disgusted,” said Zoro and Sanji’s eyes grew, heart pounding.  _ Oh.  _ Zoro dropped his hand a bit lower, his fingers now under Sanji’s chin, lifting his gaze up again and Sanji found himself again looking at Zoro's eyes.  _ Warmth… love.  _ Love? Sanji’s heart skipped another beat and he gasped softly, leaning closer to Zoro. “Sanji,” whispered Zoro and Sanji gasped.

“Zoro,  _ closer _ ,” pleaded Sanji and Zoro’s head was spinning.

They were so close, Sanji could feel Zoro’s hot breath against his lips and he parted them. Sanji was leaning closer, slowly closing his eyes, and he closed the remaining distance between the two of them and kissed Zoro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally caught up with the anime! (only started watching it in the middle of September). I have a question - how does one handle days without One Piece? I've forgotten and feel broken xD  
> Jk xD Thank you so much for all the suppoooort you've shown to the fic so far <3


	10. Chapter 10

Sanji couldn’t hold back anymore, Zoro was _there._ Close, so close that he… had to kiss him. He leaned in and finally did something that he wanted to do for a very long time - he pressed his lips on top of Zoro’s lips and he kissed him. Sanji didn’t think about the consequences that this would bring, _he was holding back for days now and now that Zoro was so close, touching his face so gently, Sanji had to kiss him._ Sanji’s heart swelled with euphoria when their lips touched and he slowly exhaled, making sure that the kiss lasted. He didn’t know how Zoro was going to react - was he going to run away again? Sanji erased worries away from his mind and he rather focused on how good Zoro’s lips felt up against his own. Zoro was a _firm_ man, but the touch of his lips upon Sanji’s felt soft. Warm. Kind. Sanji swallowed thickly as he was slowly pulling away, but he didn’t want the kiss to end yet, so he kissed Zoro again, desperate to get any kind of reaction from him.

Zoro was sitting on the ground and he was completely frozen in place because as soon as Sanji’s lips were pressing against his own he was _gone._ He was so fucking gone. Zoro was already walking on a thin line as it was but when Sanji kissed him… _when his omega kissed him_ his mind went blank and he slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Sanji’s sweet lips upon his own. His mind was tricking him into feeling things, but Sanji’s lips tasted so sweet, his scent was on him and Zoro let a deep, gruntal growl which made Sanji moan out in pleasure. 

_Just a little kiss managed to make the alpha over there completely-_ Oh, God, Sanji wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to _feel_ more. Sanji swallowed thickly and he didn’t know what to do; Zoro didn’t really kiss him back, but he definitely responded to the kiss. That growl mixed with a moan made Sanji believe that Zoro quite liked the kiss and he was addicted to it; he wanted more. Zoro liked the kiss, yes. _More, kiss me back, alpha._ Sanji moaned softly as he gently cupped Zoro’s face himself as well and he dived back in, this time pressing a more firm kiss upon Zoro’s lips because he could tell that the other one didn’t hate it. 

Zoro could easily push him away, but he didn’t. That made Sanji more confident and he slowly lifted himself up and slowly crawled closer to Zoro, their lips colliding together and Sanji moaned louder that time because Zoro finally moved, _he kissed him back._ Zoro’s kiss was clumsy, almost shy. Zoro was still trying to grasp on the very last straw of self control that he managed to possess, but he was slipping, he could feel it. He couldn’t hold back from kissing the cook and he didn’t try pulling away because Sanji kissed him again and Zoro grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pulling Sanji on top of him.

Sanji was more than happy to climb into Zoro’s lap, straddling his legs and those strong, muscular arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Sanji _melted_ right against Zoro, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck, sinking his fingers into Zoro’s hair and he gently pulled on them, yanking his head back. Sanji might have pulled too hard, Zoro hissed out in discomfort, but that hiss of pain was followed by a growl of approval. _Oh, Zoro liked it._ Sanji _loved_ it too. 

Sanji’s head was spinning, he was getting drunk on the feeling of being pressed up against Zoro, their lips moving together and Zoro’s scent was intoxicating him. Sanji was rock hard, he could feel himself getting wet again, but he didn’t care how obscene he looked. He needed this, both of them needed those kisses more than the air itself. Zoro was kissing him like a starving man. _Zoro had been starving for days now and now that he had a taste he couldn’t go back._ There was no way back, he wanted Sanji so badly that it hurt. 

They were both feeding into each other, Zoro’s kisses were sending waves of pleasure all over Sanji’s body. The omega was gently rocking his hips against the alpha underneath him, desperately trying to get some relief. “Yes, Zoro, fuck… can’t stop,” groaned Sanji, but before he could say anything else, he kissed Zoro again. 

Zoro’s brain was melting. He could feel how hard Sanji was above him and Zoro wasn’t much better himself. Sanji’s pheromones were everywhere; the cook was going to be the death of him. Sanji was in full heat and Sanji’s kisses were able to throw Zoro into rut. Zoro’s low growl almost made Sanji turn around and offer his neck to him. _Mate me, alpha, I’m yours._ Sanji’s eyes snapped open when he realised what just crossed his mind. It worked like a cold shower, he managed to calm down a little bit, but Zoro was _gone._

Sanji’s cheeks were red and he moaned when he saw Zoro underneath him. Sanji wasn’t the only one that was absolutely wrecked from kisses. Zoro was barely keeping himself together, face flushed and Sanji glanced down, feeling his cock stir up even more when he saw that Zoro was hard. _So, so hard._ Sanji licked across his lower lip, looking up at Zoro again. Zoro’s eyes were confused and he was having trouble with trying to push Sanji away. He needed to, he knew it, but his body wasn’t listening to him. At all. 

“Cook,” whispered Zoro and Sanji’s breath shook.

“Zoro, I...” whispered Sanji, his voice trailing off. Were they again trying to pretend that this just didn’t happen? That was impossible and both of them knew it. Sanji was tempted to get off of Zoro, but Zoro’s arms were still around him and he felt so perfectly safe in his lap. He couldn’t-

“Mine,” growled out Zoro and Sanji gulped.

_Oh, fuck, again._

Sanji nodded. He was Zoro’s and Zoro was _his._ “Yours,” confirmed Sanji and Zoro felt his body heating up again. _Did the cook understand what he was saying?_ It was more than just… Sanji was _his_ omega - he got that right? Zoro’s possessive growl made Sanji even harder - if that was even possible and he slammed his hips down against Zoro again, both of them moaning together. Sanji loved how possessive Zoro was. But Sanji also felt possessive over Zoro. Zoro was his - _his alpha._ Sanji’s eyes widened a little bit - _wait, was that…?_ Sanji’s hand travelled up Zoro’s nape and he grabbed his hair again and yanked his head back a little bit again. “And you… mine,” moaned Sanji into Zoro’s open mouth. “ _My_ alpha.”

“Yes,” panted Zoro. “We’re-”

“Oh, my God.”

Sanji understood. Zoro darted his tongue out and licked across Sanji’s lower lip. Zoro’s tongue was hot, wet… teasing him to part his lips and Sanji didn’t even hesitate. He leaned against Zoro’s strong body and allowed the alpha… _his_ alpha to kiss him, deepening their kiss immediately. Sanji understood it loud and clear, it hit him right there… Zoro was his alpha, he was Zoro’s omega. _Mates._ All pieces of puzzle finally fit into places and Sanji pushed up against Zoro more, causing both of them to land on the floor, but neither of them cared.

Laying in between Zoro’s legs, Sanji was kissing Zoro again, his hands wandering around Zoro’s strong body. Zoro was shirtless, Sanji’s fingers curiously travelling up and down his body, his fingers gently outlining the ridges of Zoro’s muscles and he smiled when he heard Zoro’s soft moan under him. _Adorable._ Zoro finally stopped holding back when he wrapped his arms around Sanji and spun them around, pressing Sanji against the sand and the omega happily wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and he pulled him closer. Zoro didn’t hesitate either and he kissed Sanji again. Hard.

Zoro’s kisses wrecked Sanji, he was trying to keep up. There was nothing shy about them anymore, Zoro was in rut, he wasn’t holding back anymore and Sanji was on cloud nine because everything that Zoro did, it felt amazing. Every touch, every kiss… _it was like Zoro knew exactly what to do to press all of the right buttons._ Sanji didn’t even try holding back his moans, Zoro’s lips landing on his jawline next and he tilted his head to the side. Zoro was nuzzling his neck, _oh, God, yes, please._

_Bite me._

Zoro nuzzled into Sanji’s neck and he moaned along as he took a deep breath. Sweet. Floral. _Only his and his alone._ Zoro licked a thick strick up Sanji’s neck, going to his ear and he gently bit his earlobe. “More, please,” breathed out Sanji. Zoro listened to him, obeying to his omega and he kissed his neck again, peppering it with little kisses, adding in a few teasing licks and nips. “Zoro, I can’t stand it anymore,” stammered Sanji and Zoro looked him into his eyes. “Fuck me, I can’t,” whined Sanji. “Help me… alpha. Zoro, please,” was chanting Sanji again, getting lost in pleasure and desperation.

The will power that took Zoro to stand up and not actually claim Sanji right there and then surprised Zoro himself. It took him a good half a minute to actually consider getting up and then another few to actually do it, slowly rolling off of Sanji and the omega’s eyes cracked open in confusion. Where did Zoro go? Sanji laid for a little while before he finally dared to open his eyes and he narrowed them when he saw Zoro sitting next to him and he pouted. But he wanted-

“Zoro?”

“Sorry, I, um-” said Zoro, his voice was deep and thick with hunger. “Got carried away,” he said and Sanji pressed his lips together. A part of him wished that Zoro wouldn’t stop, but he knew _why._ It was true that Sanji was in the middle, in the height of his heat, but at the same time he _liked_ Zoro. He got that feeling loud and clear before it clicked to him that they were mates.

Holy, hell.

They. Were. Mates. 

Zoro was his- Sanji’s heart skipped a beat and he glanced to the side where Zoro was sitting. Zoro was silent, Sanji chewing on his lower lip and his cheeks reddened. He never thought that Zoro of all people was _his._ It was so odd and yet it made so much sense. Sanji didn’t know how to explain it, but he was glad. He was glad that Zoro was his. Sanji tried to fight back a smile, but _it made him happy._ Sure, he managed to convince himself that he didn’t want an alpha, but who was he kidding? His heart was warm with happiness now that it finally clicked and he-

“I didn’t mind it,” said Sanji and Zoro looked to him. “Um, getting carried away. It was good, it felt… nice,” said Sanji. _Nice was such an understatement._ But, he was trying to keep it casual. Zoro snorted and he glanced towards the ocean again. “Was it nice for you too?” finally said Sanji, feeling his heart about to burst and Zoro arched his brow.

Sanji had to ask? “Idiot,” snorted Zoro and Sanji laughed as well. The tension between them was slowly wearing off. “Cook,” said Zoro softly and Sanji glanced at him.

“Hmm?”

Zoro didn’t give Sanji a verbal answer, but he moved closer to him and Sanji arched his brow. He didn’t get what Marimo was doing, but he sat still and his eyes widened when Zoro gently pushed the hair away from his other eye and Sanji quickly glanced down. That was a bit too- Zoro smiled because he could tell that Sanji was shy all of the sudden and he leaned closer. _This was okay to do now, right?_ Zoro pressed his lips together, parting Sanji’s hair in the middle. Sanji didn’t really get what Zoro was doing, but he allowed him to have his fun. However, that was a mistake… was what Sanji learned pretty soon. 

Zoro tried not to laugh when he saw Sanji like that - his hair parted in the middle, but he looked funny and he laughed softly, quickly ruffling his hair, putting it into its usual position. “Better keep it like that, that was scary,” said Zoro, only teasing of course and Sanji clicked with his tongue and moved away from Zoro’s hand, fixing his own hair and he rolled his eyes.

“The universe hates me,” said Sanji and Zoro arched his brow.

“Huh?”

“Out of all people it had to gift me you as my mate,” said Sanji and Zoro could read right through his words and he tried not to laugh. “Stupid Marimo,” grumbled Sanji under his breath and Zoro’s smile widened when he saw Sanji standing up and he chuckled.

“I like you too,” said Zoro and Sanji flinched.

 _Oh he was doing this on purpose!_ Sanji’s heart jumped and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Acting cute won’t help you,” said Sanji and Zoro laughed softly and stood up as well. Zoro said he liked him. Sanji was silent for a few seconds, but then he just had to ask. “Really?”

“Yeah,” said Zoro softly and Sanji took a deep breath in.

Sanji’s facial expression softened up, opening his mouth to say that he also liked Zoro, but then he backpaddled. The kiss before was enough to make Marimo understand how he felt about him, right? That it wasn’t just them being mates, but that he really liked him, before he knew that they were… 

“Right, I need to lay down,” said Sanji and headed for his shelter.

* * *

Zoro was laying on his back, inside of his shelter, arms tucked under his head and he tried to stop smiling, but he couldn’t. _It was such a good day._ Sanji was in his own shelter, but he didn’t mind it too much. Maybe it was for the best. It was a long day behind Sanji and the cook needed his rest. Zoro sighed under his breath and he closed his eyes. The feeling of Sanji’s lips upon his own was again back.

_They kissed._

Zoro hummed along. They kissed, Sanji finally managed to connect all of the dots. He accepted that they were mates. It made Zoro happy. There was probably going to happen a proper talk, them talking about this further, but for now Zoro was satisfied. _He was beyond happy at this point._ He wondered how Sanji was doing; he was okay, right? All that Zoro wanted to do was to go check up on him, but… _he didn’t want to cross any lines._

It was harder to keep away now. Much, much harder. Zoro did manage to settle down a little bit, but the hunger, that same craving was still there. _It was more than just the feeling to mate though._ Zoro was in distress because Sanji wasn’t there next to him. Not like Sanji was anywhere far away, but still. Zoro huffed under his breath, slowly turning on his side and he sighed. 

It was scary how much of an impact Sanji had on him. Just a single little kiss managed to send him flying into rut and he huffed under his breath. _If luck was on his side and if things worked out between him and Sanji he was going to indulge in him properly one day._ But until then- Zoro opened his eyes when he heard something in front of his shelter and he slowly lifted himself up and he arched his brow. 

Sanji!

“Cook?”

Sanji slowly leaned closer and Zoro saw that Sanji brought something with him. _His shirt?_ Oh, right, he left it with Sanji! “I, um,” said Sanji and then handed the shirt over to Zoro even though he absolutely hated parting with it. “I bring you this back. Nothing’s kinda chilly, so it can’t be really comfortable without one,” he said and Zoro slowly took the shirt into his hands. He was there to give him his shirt back? That was… all? Nope, Zoro could tell that Sanji felt the same. Distressed without him around?

“You came here to bring me back my shirt?”

“Yep,” said Sanji. “So, now, I guess I’ll be on my way.”

“Get in,” said Zoro and Sanji’s eyes lit up. It was funny how easy the cook was to read sometimes. “I also feel uneasy without you here, so you might as well come here and keep me company,” muttered Zoro, trying to pretend that he didn’t really care too much if Sanji turned him down or not, but in reality he cared. A lot. 

Sanji smiled and slowly got inside. It felt… weird how things were between them. Weird, but not in a bad way. Maybe the word ‘new’ was a better way to describe it. “You know,” said Sanji and Zoro looked at him. “I never actually thought that there’s a mate out there for me,” said Sanji and then looked at Zoro, who gave him a little nod. It seemed that the feeling was mutual? 

“Same.”

“I’m glad it’s you,” said Sanji softly and Zoro’s heart could burst at that point. “It’s… easier. I mean I don’t, I’m not really good at this, but I’m really glad that I-”

“Yeah,” said Zoro with a smile and gave him a little nod. “How are you?”

“Better, I think,” said Sanji. “For now at least, I’m pretty good,” he said and snuggled closer to Zoro. “You?”

“Yeah, not so bad either,” said Zoro softly with a smile and Sanji chuckled. It was much easier now that things were out in the open. In his mind, Sanji sent the biggest middle finger to his father and his brothers - there was somewhere out there for him and he found him. Someone that didn’t want to change him. Sanji happily laid next to Zoro, feeling the alpha’s arms going around him, protecting, keeping him safe… shielding him away from all of the worries of the world. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Zoro,” groaned out Sanji and Zoro pressed his lips together. It was the next day and just as the two of them thought that Sanji’s heat was finally settling down when the morning came, Sanji was completely out of it again and it worried Zoro. Wasn’t the heat supposed to be coming down slowly by now? But then again, Sanji’s heat was highly unpredictable since the given situation and he was trying his best to keep Sanji comfortable. Sanji was still lying inside of his shelter and Zoro pressed his hand upon Sanji’s forehead. He wasn’t burning up anymore, which was good. But then again, it was _really_ hot that day and Zoro was beginning to worry. It’s been days since they last had any rain, their water resource was practically close to none and the last few gulps of it were reserved for Sanji. Zoro huffed under his breath and he leaned closer to Sanji, who was breathing hard and Zoro cupped his cheek.

The cook responded immediately by letting out a small gasp. Sanji’s body was really sensitive to Zoro’s touches, always leaving the alpha hot and bothered, but now wasn’t really the time to think about that. Sanji was reduced to gasps and little mewls of discomfort and the alpha wanted to do anything… everything to keep his omega safe. But what was he supposed to do? Zoro was biting on his lip again as Sanji’s blue eyes met with his own and he shuddered. The blue in Sanji’s eyes was deeper than usual… deeper, darker-

“Cook,” stammered Zoro and Sanji mewled out again when he felt Zoro removing his hand. “Hang in there, okay?” asked Zoro and Sanji gave him a little nod, but then he felt another wave of arousal hitting his body and he whined out again, pressing his lips together. He was embarrassed, he didn’t want Zoro to see him like this, but he couldn’t help it. There was no way that he could pretend to be okay now. Sanji’s pants were again soaked and Zoro shuddered - that couldn’t be too comfortable, could it? Zoro swallowed thickly, trying to ignore how strong Sanji’s pheromones were around him.

“I-I’m trying, you stupid Marimo, it’s not easy,” snapped the omega back and Zoro smiled. It was good to see that Sanji still had his spirit even if he was pretty out of it and Sanji groaned. “This is hell, kill me now,” whined Sanji and Zoro gave him a little shake of his head and he took a deep breath in, his head spinning with want. _Sanji wasn’t the only one that was pretty out of it, Zoro himself wasn’t really collected either._ In the middle of his rut, he was pretty close to snapping at any time. It was good that they were alone, if there was anyone else around Sanji, he would probably snap them in half and-

“Can’t be comfortable in these, can it?” asked Zoro and Sanji looked down at his pants and he shook his head. It was true, he was wet, he was a sticky mess and he swallowed thickly. Zoro was right and Sanji wanted to go and clean himself up, but he couldn’t really even bring himself to go up and out there. Sanji shook his head, but he didn’t really- “Take them off, I’ll go wash them for you,” offered Zoro and Sanji looked at him. 

Zoro was his alpha, it was in his nature that he wanted to help him. _Keep him safe and out of discomfort._ It warmed up Sanji’s heart, it really did. It felt good to be taken care of like this and after a little while he slipped out of his pants and immediately felt better. A little bit, somehow. “Better,” said Sanji and Zoro’s eyes were on Sanji, glued and he had to force himself not to look for too long, though Sanji didn’t really mind it. _He liked it when Zoro looked at him like that, eating him up with his eyes and…_ Sanji moaned out in frustration and he quickly laid back down, pressing his legs together and he closed his eyes. Zoro picked up Sanji’s pants and moved them to the side a little bit, placing his hand on top of Sanji’s head and the omega slowly cracked his eyes open.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” asked Zoro and Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. Zoro was going to leave him there, alone? Deep down he knew that Zoro would be literally just a few steps away from him, but it was because of his heat that he couldn’t really think rationally and the look of panic in his eyes made Zoro quite surprised. “Cook, what’s wrong?” asked Zoro softly and Sanji swallowed thickly.

“Don’t go,” stammered Sanji and Zoro’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll be outside, you could-”

“No,” said Sanji and then wrapped the fingers of his hand around Zoro’s wrist and he pulled him closer. “I don’t need the pants, forget them,” said Sanji and Zoro pressed his lips together. As much as Sanji loved being taken care of Zoro, he also hated how weak he felt at the moment. He needed the pills to stop the heat, he couldn’t go on like this for much longer. It’s been four days of hell. But it was good that he finally realised that Zoro was his alpha. That was the only good thing that happened since the two had gotten on the island. But it was also a _very_ good thing, so maybe being stranded together with Zoro was supposed to happen. A destiny of some sorts. 

How could Zoro say no to that? Zoro was weak when it came to Sanji - that was what he managed to find out since the two of them had gotten stranded together and he sat back down and obeyed Sanji’s request. Sanji settled down and calmed down immediately after he saw that Zoro wasn’t going to leave. “Hungry?” asked Zoro and Sanji shook his head.

“Not really.”

“Okay,” said Zoro and then looked outside a little bit and he huffed. Since the two of them were preoccupied with other things since Sanji’s heat started, Zoro didn’t really think about Luffy and the others coming to their rescue, but now that he actually stopped and thought about it, he was… how many days has it been since the two of them had gotten stranded on the island? Almost three weeks, right? It was almost ridiculous how fast that time has passed and Zoro took a deep breath in and then he glanced back towards Sanji, who was still laying down but was carefully studying the alpha. “Scoot over,” said Zoro as he went closer to Sanji and the other felt his heart skipping a beat. _He hated how his body reacted to Zoro._ Always too much, he wanted to have a control over himself and-

Zoro laid down next to Sanji and the omega felt his cheeks reddening when Zoro looked at him. Shy he might have been, but he didn’t back away and as soon as Zoro laid down, Sanji scooted closer and curled up next to Zoro. _He loved it, he loved resting and curling up next to Zoro’s stronger and bigger body frame._ It really was a nice feeling and he exhaled softly. “Mmm, Zoro,” cooed out Sanji and Zoro took in a sharp breath. 

“Cook,” said Zoro and Sanji looked up at him and gave him a little smile. Sanji slowly reached up with his hand and gently cupped Zoro’s face. The alpha shuddered at the touch, but he didn’t move and he allowed Sanji to do as he pleased - explore his face to the fullest. Zoro parted his lips slowly, his breath shaking when he felt Sanji’s fingertips slowly brushing against his lips and Sanji swallowed thickly, slowly bringing his hand up again. _Zoro really was beautiful._ Especially like this, his usual harsh lines were soft when he was looking down at him and Sanji’s heart was again about to burst.

The moment was suddenly much more intense than Sanji would have it liked to be and he decided to end it by pinching the bridge of Zoro’s nose. Not really _too_ hard, but still enough to make Zoro yelp out in surprise and the alpha grumbled under his breath. _And just when he found Sanji cute._ Sanji was having too much fun and he was giggling as he watched Zoro grumble. “You little shit,” said Zoro and Sanji stuck out his tongue. 

Both of them laughed softly, Sanji’s laughter slowly dying out when he realised that they were both leaning in and before he knew it, Zoro’s lips were already on his own, moaning out in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around the alpha and he pulled him on top of him, allowing Zoro to kiss him again… and again.

* * *

Sanji’s heat worsened as the day progressed. Zoro hadn’t moved at all; he spent the entire day there with Sanji, who was panting and was quite apparent in pain. Zoro’s heart was twisting because this was more than just Sanji needing a physical release, to be held by an alpha. This was a side effect of the suppressants that he had been taking for such a long time. Zoro was trying his best to keep Sanji under control, but he didn’t… he didn’t really know - this was the first time for him as well. He didn’t know how to deal with an omega that had suddenly gotten off of suppressants and had gotten into a heat. _His_ omega to top it all off. 

Zoro wasn’t thinking clearly at all, growling and grunting at any little sound that could mean potential threat. Just before he almost got into a fight with a fucking _bird._ Zoro needed to cool off, but he couldn’t leave Sanji alone. So there he was, trying to keep himself under control as well, while he tried to be some help to Sanji. He felt completely useless though; everything that he did just made Sanji’s heat get worse. Maybe if he wasn’t there, if he had gotten to the other side of the island, things would be better. Being around your mate without being really _mated_ yet was hell for both of them.

“Zoro,” cried out Sanji and Zoro was quickly by Sanji’s side, gently removing the hair that had been stuck to Sanji’s damp forehead and he gave him a little smile, trying to be somehow- “Water,” gurgled Sanji and Zoro quickly handed it to him, the last few gulps that were, Sanji drank and Zoro shuddered. Sanji glanced at Zoro. “That’s the last bit of it, right?” asked Sanji and Zoro nodded. “Shit, I’m sorry, I drank it all, it’s-”

“I’ll get by eating the fruits, don’t worry,” said Zoro and Sanji arched his brow. While it was true that they contained water, it wasn’t enough for- “Plus it’ll rain, I’m sure. I saw a cloud before, it’ll be fine, don’t worry,” said Zoro. _What cloud?_ There were no clouds whatsoever. “Just lay down and relax, okay?” asked Zoro and Sanji nodded, huffing under his breath and he whined when he moved a little bit.

“My skin,” stammered Sanji. “Everything tingles and-and… it’s so fucking annoying,” said Sanji.

“Tomorrow the heat will subside and you’ll feel as good as new,” said Zoro.

“How do you know?” asked Sanji, his cheeks flushed. “It’s getting worse and worse, _God._ ”

“But it’ll be better,” said Zoro. “You’ll see, it’ll be-”

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Sanji, though he knew that it was just a lie that the two of them told to each other to keep each other sane. Sanji moved onto his side, Zoro carefully watching him. It was right at that moment that Zoro heard something. It sounded like footsteps and he narrowed his eyes - _was it just his imagination again?_ Perhaps it was an animal, but Zor froze and he listened. “What?” asked Sanji when he saw that Zoro suddenly froze in place.

“I thought I heard something,” said Zoro and Sanji listened as well, but he couldn’t hear anything.

“You’re imagining things,” said Sanji and laughed softly because he could still remember how funny Zoro was trying to fight the bird. “Maybe it’s a bird again, he’s back,” said Sanji and Zoro’s cheeks were immediately red with embarrassment. “It’s plotting revenge, he’s back, scary,” teased Sanji and Zoro rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Shut up, cook,” said Zoro.

“What? That was the highlight of my day which had been pretty shitty so far. Let me have my fun,” said Sanji and Zoro grumbled under his breath and smiled eventually. As he was slowly letting his guard down, he heard something again. Rustling among the bushes, footsteps and _voices?_ Zoro’s eyes widened and Sanji perked up - that time he could hear it too! Maybe Zoro wasn’t making things up this time! “Wait, someone’s really here,” stammered Sanji and Zoro growled. “Zoro?”

“Stay in,” said Zoro and Sanji nodded. Zoro’s eyes were dark and Sanji decided to stay still - it’s not like he could do much in that state anyway. Sanji gulped - _those weren’t random voices, it was people talking!_ Zoro’s heart was pounding and he snarled when the voices came closer. Then he heard footsteps that were really, _really_ close to their shelter. So close that they were… just a few steps away? Zoro looked at Sanji and then he got ready to strike, quickly grabbing his katanas and he slowly came closer to the entrance and narrowed his eyes as he looked outside.

At first he couldn’t see anyone, but then something moved to his right and Zoro didn’t even hesitate. Zoro tackled the person onto the floor, holding his katana, snarling as he pressed it against the- _Screaming, the person that he struck down started screaming._ Zoro was startled and he quickly released the katana, finally snapping back to reality and he took him a while that he actually saw that the person that he was holding pinned down was… Chopper? “Chopper?!” asked Zoro. 

Zoro was in shock - why was Chopper… _did they manage to find them?!_ Chopper was caught completely off guard, trying to calm himself. “Z-Z-Zoro?!”C-c-calm down, I-I know you’re probably hungry because you’ve been out here f-for such a long time, but please calm down. It’s bad enough Luffy tried to-to eat me while-’’ started Chopper, but Zoro managed to collect himself and he huffed under his breath. Zoro was surprised to see Chopper just casually appearing over at their camp, but they were probably looking for them therefore it made sense. And if Chopper was there others were too, which meant that they were finally getting away from the island. Just in time too!

“Sorry,” said Zoro and huffed under his breath. “You surprised me,” said Zoro and Chopper slowly stood up, dusting off the sand away from his fur and he nodded. 

“ _I_ surprised _you?_ ” asked Chopper in disbelief and he shook his head. What was he supposed to say? Zoro coming from the back and almost… Chopper took in a deep breath and then he looked around. Then Chopper smiled all the way up to his ears and he sighed in relief. “Finally,” said Chopper, shrinking down to his usual size and he hugged Zoro’s leg. “We’ve been looking all around, I was so worried, I am so glad to see you, Zoro,” said Chopper, getting a little bit emotional and Zoro sighed in relief as well.

“Me too,” huffed Zoro under his breath and he put his katanas away. “Others are here too?”

“Of course,” said Chopper. “We’ve been looking all around for you and Sanji,” said Chopper and shook his head. “After that horrible storm, we’ve been looking at every island that we managed to find on our way, but it was always nothing,” said Chopper. “Until now!” said Chopper and then his smile faltered. “We didn’t manage to find Sanji, only-”

“The cook’s with me,” mumbled Zoro and Chopper’s eyes filled with tears of relief.

“Thank goodness,” said Chopper and placed his hoof over his chest. 

It was good that it was Chopper that was the person he ran into first. _Sanji needed help._ “Chopper, you have to take a look at the cook,” mumbled Zoro and Chopper’s eyes widened again. 

“Did he get hurt?” asked Chopper, worried. “I-I don’t have any medicine on me, we would have to bring him back to Sunny so that I could look what’s-” started rambling Chopper. Zoro felt relief flushing over his body. The cook was soon going to get better. Zoro could feel that Sanji was getting restless there, so he decided to go inside and tell him the good news. 

Sanji was able to hear the commotion outside, but he managed to gather what was happening - Chopper was there and so were the others! He felt a glint of hope pooling inside of his chest and he perked up when Zoro slipped back inside. “They managed to find us?” asked Sanji and Zoro smiled, giving him a little nod. “Just in time too,” said Sanji and Zoro slipped closer to him. Sanji’s cheeks were redder than before. Chopper needed to hurry up! 

Before Chopper stepped inside, Zoro wrapped his own shirt around Sanji again, covering him up and he protectively sat next to him. “Sanji?” asked Chopper and slowly followed Zoro inside, kind of surprised when he saw Sanji leaning against Zoro, sitting up and panting. _Since when were the two so close?_ “What’s wrong?”

Zoro looked at Sanji, who took a little while to start talking, but he knew that there was no point in hiding things, they were soon going to be out, anyway. Sanji huffed under his breath and he squeezed himself closer to Zoro. “I-I took suppressants for too long and now my body is suffering after effects,” said Sanji and Chopper cocked his head to the side. Why did Sanji need…? _Wait, was Sanji an omega?_ Since when?

“You’re an-”

“Yeah,” said Sanji. Now he felt guilty for lying to the others, it was so stupid, honestly. Zoro managed to make him understand that. Be it alpha or omega… or beta, it didn’t really change a thing.

“But-”

“I-it’s a long story,” said Sanji, panting. “I’ll explain more later. Now just get me on the damned ship,” said Sanji and Chopper nodded. He had many questions, but they were going to have to wait. He was a doctor and he needed to help a friend in need. Chopper gave him a little nod and then he hurried out of the shelter. 

“Then let’s get going,” said Chopper and Sanji glanced over to the alpha, who nodded and helped him up. Zoro tucked his swords and after making sure that they were all set to leave he stepped over to Sanji. Sanji didn’t even mind being picked up by Marimo - he couldn't wait to leave this freaking island, though, in some weird kind of way he was going to miss it. After all, it was where it all- Sanji leaned against Zoro and closed his eyes.

_Finally, they were saved._

* * *

“We also didn’t manage to find them,” said Nami when she stepped closer to their captain, who had a worried expression on his face. Almost three weeks and he still couldn’t find his nakama. It was starting to get to Luffy - _he lost his nakama._ Luffy swallowed thickly; as a captain he felt like a failure. Luffy glanced up when he saw Usopp, Franky and Brook coming from the thick jungle and they also wore disappointed looks on their faces.

“And you three?” asked Luffy when the trio came closer. Brook sighed, Usopp shook his head.

“No, we didn’t find them,” mumbled Franky.

“Damn it,” mumbled Luffy under his breath. _This was the seventh island that they searched and still nothing!_ “It’s been three weeks and still-”

“Don’t lose hope, Luffy,” said Usopp and placed his hand upon Luffy’s shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault,” said Nami softly because she knew that Luffy blamed himself for this and Luffy clicked with his tongue.

“Not good enough,” said Luffy. “Let’s search the island again,” said Luffy stubbornly. He had a _feeling_ that they were there. He was really optimistic that they would find them and still nothing? Luffy gritted his teeth. 

“Chopper still hadn’t returned, maybe he managed to find them,” said Usopp.

That sparked a little slither of hope within Luffy. “Yeah,” said Luffy and then sat down. 

Chopper eventually showed up and Luffy was catapulted onto his legs when he saw that he wasn’t alone! His heart leaped up to his throat because _Zoro was there!_ And after taking a closer look at them Sanji was there too! Zoro was carrying him for some reason, but all that mattered was that they found them! He was right about this island! His feeling wasn’t off, he could tell that they were there! 

“Chopper you found them!” yelled out Luffy happily, waving to them and the other crew members looked to the direction from where Chopper was coming. 

“Way to go, Chopper!” chimed in Usopp.

Robin chuckled and then stepped closer to Luffy. Nami narrowed her eyes when she saw Zoro and Sanji coming with Chopper. Her smile was wide because finally they managed to find their friends, but she could sense that something was off. When they came closer, Nami’s eyes widened because- There was no denying it, she could smell pheromones coming from Sanji and she narrowed her eyes. But she… huh? She thought that Sanji was a beta? Confusion was written all over her face, looking over at Zoro, who was holding Sanji and she blinked a few times. _No way, were they actually-_

“Is Sanji okay?” asked Luffy with concern in his voice.

“Long story,” mumbled Zoro, overjoyed to see the rest of the crew. They were going to catch up later, the first thing was to get Sanji under control. “Chopper agreed to take a look at him,” said Zoro and Luffy nodded.

Nami swallowed - _Luffy was not affected?_ At all? Zoro was an alpha, just like Luffy, but Luffy didn’t really seem to notice what was going on? Zoro also didn’t mind Luffy being close, but when Nami tried to come closer, he snarled. He didn’t mean to, but it was just… he was on edge and he couldn’t really control how he was acting, especially not when his omega was in distress like so. Zoro huffed under his breath and he looked over at Chopper.

“Chopper you gotta hurry,” mumbled Zoro and Chopper gave him a little nod.

* * *

“Okay, Sanji, open up. You have to drink this,” said Chopper and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Chopper was taking a look at Sanji. They’ve all bordered the ship and the first thing that needed to be done was to take a look at Sanji. Zoro followed Chopper into the room where he worked and carefully watched what he was doing. Sanji nodded and was about to drink down what was in the little cup that Chopper just gave to him, but Zoro intervened. Again.

“What’s in here?” asked Zoro and Chopper rolled his eyes.

“Not again,” whined Chopper and Sanji laughed.

“Marimo, relax, Chopper is the best-”

“This will help with the side effects that Sanji is experiencing,” explained Chopper as calmly as he possibly could. But Zoro was starting to be quite the hassle - he couldn't work like this with him always butting in. “This will help him. Understood?” asked Chopper and Zoro nodded, sat down onto the edge of bed and crossed his arms on top of his chest, keeping Sanji safe. The cook laughed - _Zoro was cute._

Sanji swallowed down and he wrinkled his nose. “Ugh.”

“Chopper, what have you done?” grumbled Zoro. “Is this supposed to happen?”

“If you mean if it’s supposed to taste gross then yes,” said Chopper and Sanji was laughing again.

“Marimo, give it a rest.”

“Fine,” said Zoro and went back to sulking.

“It’s cute you’re worried about me.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

“Now, Sanji, I will-”

“What are you doing with this?” asked Zoro and Chopper was so done. He sized up, grabbed Zoro and carried him out of the room before he could actually get what was going on. Zoro tried to get back inside, but Chopper quickly slammed the door shut. And locked it. Zoro’s blood boiled with anger and he snarled, banging on the door. “Oi, Chopper, open up,” growled Zoro, feeling lost when he was suddenly separated away from his mate. “I’m gonna break down the door. I don’t care, let me back-”

“Zoro, calm down,” said a voice behind Zoro and the swordsman quickly turned around. _Nami._ Fuck. Zoro didn’t know how to handle being around another alpha. Luffy was an exception, he was their captain. Nami stepped closer, but Zoro’s growl quickly made her step back and she sighed. “I don’t mean any harm, I just-”

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Zoro, finally snapping back enough and he sat down onto the wooden floor and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. Nami huffed, but kept her distance. “I’ve been on edge for… weeks, I am not really. Ugh, _fuck_ ,” said Zoro.

“Sanji will be okay,” said Nami. “Chopper’s the best of the best.”

“I know.”

Nami sat down next to Zoro once she was sure that he calmed down enough and she sighed again. “Luffy was so worried… I mean we all were. I’m really happy we managed to find you, finally,” said Nami and Zoro nodded. “I know it took a while, but you have to know that we’ve been searching for you this entire time,” said Nami and Zoro smiled.

“Yeah, I know,” said Zoro. “You found us just in the right moment.”

“Yes,” said Nami and then silence was back. Zoro was getting impatient - what was taking Chopper such a long time?! “So Sanji is-”

“Mine,” finished the sentence for her Zoro and Nami grumbled, giving Zoro a light smack at the back of his head.

“Get your head out of the rut, stupid,” said Nami and rolled her eyes. “I meant an omega. But yes, yours too, we all got the message,” said Nami and Zoro flushed. “You kept growling at each of us when we went to say hi. We all got the message, Zoro,” said Nami, laughing. It was rather hilarious. Zoro was slowly sinking into the ground.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Kinda ironic if you think about it - the person you got along the least before is your mate,” snorted Nami and Zoro clicked with his tongue, but eventually he smiled. Nami and Zoro continued sitting there and chatting for a little longer, just catching up a little bit, Zoro opening up a bit more about how he and Sanji have gotten closer a little bit. Zoro didn’t give away too much thought, it was Sanji’s secret to tell and he didn’t want to say _too_ much. 

About half an hour later, Chopper was finally done with Sanji and he finally allowed Zoro to come in to be with him. Nami promised to be their guard, promising Zoro that nobody was going to disturb their privacy because she understood that Zoro wanted to be with Sanji. Zoro felt a lot better once he was in there with his omega, who was smiling brightly when he saw Zoro standing by the door. 

Sanji felt better. His heat was still there, but the effects were almost nonexistent and he allowed his alpha to take him into his lap and wrap his arms around him. Right there in Zoro’s lap… was really where it was the safest place to be. 

(But he was really happy that they were finally… _home_ ). 


	12. Chapter 12

Sanji had a bright smile on his face as he was preparing the meal for the rest of the crew. It’s been a few days since he and Zoro managed to come back to Sunny and things were slowly going back to normal. Chopper managed to get Sanji back to  _ normal _ \- the heat was now gone and Sanji felt as amazing as ever, in the kitchen again and he could tell that the rest of the crew were beyond happy to have them back as well. Apparently from what Sanji heard it’s been quite hard without having him in the kitchen for the last few weeks; Luffy’s appetite was huge so Sanji did feel bad for the rest of the crew. Especially Chopper. Sanji chuckled as he glanced down to the food that he was preparing and he took a deep breath in. It was good to be finally back, to be finally home. Also Sanji was very thankful to the crew that they didn’t really make a big deal about him being an omega. Sanji was starting to see that this was all just him - this self hatred that he used to have, but now he was a lot more comfortable. 

The others were also all surprisingly supportive about him and Zoro being mates, though he knew that they wouldn’t really make a big deal out of it. Sanji didn’t really talk about it to anyone else, but Marimo did tell him that he made sure that everyone knew to whom he belonged. It was kind of adorable how Zoro was protective about him, but now he finally managed to settle down. With Sanji’s heat being gone, things were back to normal but things between the two of them were still very… sweet. That was the only way that Sanji could really describe their relationship at the moment.  _ It was good.  _ Having a mate wasn’t a bad feeling at all and he huffed under his breath, rubbing his palms together.

Chopper told him that he should probably stay off of suppressants for the next couple of months and even if Sanji was a little bit hesitant about it, he knew that Chopper had a point. The last day of his heat was horrible and he knew that it was the side effects of the suppressants, so Sanji decided to listen to him. Also he didn’t really worry about going in heat anymore since Zoro was around. They didn’t really talk about what would happen when that would happen, but Sanji wanted to have that talk quite soon because he wouldn’t mind if Zoro would… bite him the next time that the heat would come around. 

Sanji felt his cheeks reddening when that crossed his mind and he shook his head, clearing his throat. “Focus, focus,” said Sanji, now talking to himself because the food was going to burn if he wasn’t going to focus, but  _ damn.  _ That was the only thing that he could think for days now, even when they were on the island he was thinking about it and he pressed his lips together. Sanji exhaled softly and then continued stirring the soup. He narrowed his eyes when he heard some commotion coming from the deck and he sighed happily again.  _ He missed this so much, the sound of his other crew members running around, laughter.  _

Sanji arched his brow because he could hear Zoro and Franky having a very loud discussion. “Hm, wonder what that’s all about,” commented Sanji, removed the soup from the stove and decided that it was the time to start making stir fry. Sanji was kind of intrigued, but first the cooking came and then he was going to ask around what was happening outside. As he was chopping the vegetables, the door of the kitchen opened and he arched his brow, but then smiled when he saw Robin stepping inside of the room.  _ Ah, were they too loud out there?  _ She came to seek a silent place where she could read her book in peace.

“Robin-chan,” said Sanji happily and Robin gave him a little chuckle and then she sat down at the table and took in a deep breath.

“Something smells good,” she said happily and Sanji grinned all the way up to his ears.

“What’s going on out there?” asked Sanji curiously and Robin laughed softly and then she shook her head. “What did Marimo do this time?” asked Sanji and Robin made a little pause and she then chuckled.

“Mr. Swordsman is trying to convince Franky to clear one of the storage rooms,” said Robin and Sanji arched his brow. He was confused -  _ what was Marimo thinking?  _ Sanji rubbed the back of his neck and cocked his head to the side. “And turn it into a bedroom for you and him,” she then explained when she saw the confusion written all over Sanji’s face and Sanji quickly understood what was happening.

_ Zoro wanted a room for only the two of them.  _ Sanji couldn’t argue that it wouldn’t be nice to have a little bit of privacy. Having their own room would definitely take care of that as the concept of having privacy anywhere else on the ship was foreign. Sanji felt his cheeks reddening because something else crossed his mind; did that mean that Zoro was also thinking about what… he was thinking? Them eventually… Sanji gulped and his cheeks heated up even more, ducking his head down as he tried to get his mind out of the gutter. On the island they were  _ so close,  _ yet so far. But with his mind clear, Sanji was very sure that he wanted to… with Zoro. Sanji pressed his lips together.

Robin laughed when she saw Sanji’s reaction. “That idiot,” said Sanji nonetheless because he was embarrassed. Sanji grumbled something under his breath, which Robin couldn’t really make out what it was, but the smile on her face remained and she sighed happily. Like the others she was also happy that they were all together now again. 

“So, you and Zoro,” said Robin and Sanji looked at her. Ah, she wanted to have this conversation now? Sanji’s cheeks were still red and he continued chopping the vegetables, feeling her eyes on him so that told him that  _ they really were having this conversation now.  _ Sanji’s facial expressions slowly softened up when his mind drifted to Marimo and he slowly nodded.

“Yeah, Marimo’s my mate,” said Sanji and glanced over to Robin, who nodded. Zoro’s voice was getting louder outside on the deck and Sanji whined. “Ugh, he’s an idiot,” he said and Robin laughed. “But he’s my idiot,” said Sanji and his smile widened a little bit and he clicked with his tongue. “This isn’t weird for you, is it?” asked Sanji and looked over to Robin, who shrugged. At first she didn’t even understand  _ what _ and then  _ why _ would it be weird for her. “You know, me and Marimo being a thing,” mumbled Sanji and Robin quickly shook his head and then she chuckled again.

“Not at all. I mean there was always a special spark between the two of you,” said Robin and Sanji blinked a few times and then he started laughing.  _ Yeah a spark that drew them together to start arguing.  _ Perhaps that was it. But Sanji was glad, he was glad that everyone was being so supportive. However, perhaps he needed to check up on his alpha out there as the argument continued and Zoro was getting more and more frustrated. He could feel it. Sanji grumbled and looked down to the pan. He was just about to start frying the vegetables, but he was more concerned what in the world was the alpha doing out there.

“Ugh, I’ll be right back,” mumbled Sanji and untied his apron. 

Robin nodded, opened up her book as her smile widened a little -  _ deep down they all kind of knew that Sanji and Zoro were meant to be.  _

* * *

“Alright, what’s going on here?” asked Sanji when he stepped out of the kitchen, crossing his arms on top of his chest. Zoro looked quite annoyed, Usopp was hiding behind Franky, who was trying not to laugh too much. Sanji massaged his temples and then he slowly came closer, Usopp slowly peeking from behind Franky, who found the whole situation beyond hilarious. “Marimo?” asked Sanji and Zoro huffed under his breath and then finally looked at him, Sanji’s cheeks heating up a little bit.  _ He still wasn’t used to this, being around people who knew that the two of them were mates.  _ It was a nice feeling, but also it made Sanji feel… shy. And being shy was something that was definitely new to Sanji, who cleared his throat and pushed those feelings away. 

“Sanji!” hollered Usopp and Sanji placed his hands on top of his sides and again looked over to Zoro, his curly brow curling up even more. It always fascinated Zoro, when the cook was pissed off, his eyebrows were…  _ oh, no, Sanji was pissed?  _ Well, rather annoyed. “You have to tell Zoro to calm down,” carried on Usopp and Sanji clicked with his tongue. Ugh, that alpha was going to drive him nuts sooner than later. 

“What did you do?” asked Sanji and as soon as Sanji joined them on the deck, Zoro was calm. Kind of. Almost. Not really, but he was trying to play it cool in front of his omega, who wasn’t amused at all. Luffy was sitting over at the side and was watching the whole situation go down with amusement on his face. “Zoro,” said Sanji again and now that he called the swordsman by his first name the alpha finally moved and opened his mouth. 

“Nothing,” said Zoro. 

“Liar!” accused him Usopp.

“Is it so bad that I want some privacy when I’m with the cook?” grumbled Zoro and Usopp flinched when Zoro’s dark eyes glanced over at him. “I don’t need you gawking at us every time when we’re together. I can’t even kiss the cook without you staring at us. It’s annoying,” grumbled Zoro and Sanji snorted.  _ Ah, so that was all that it was?  _ It was true though, Usopp was taking a little bit to get used to the new… order. The two of them being together, it was a lot to take in. 

“I said I’ll clear up a room for the two of you,” said Franky.  _ Ah, so that issue has been resolved. _ Sanji’s cheeks reddened again and he looked away. 

“Yes,” grunted Zoro. “Still annoying to have Usopp-”

“I didn’t do anything!” whined Usopp.

“Oh, will you two stop already?” asked Sanji and rolled his eyes. Zoro didn’t seem too pleased that Sanji put an end to their… argument, but at the same time Sanji really wasn’t in the mood nor did he have the time. The lunch was still in there to make and if Zoro wasn’t going to do anything productive with his free time then he would just have to help him in there. Sanji’s heart skipped a beat a little and he smiled. That was actually… quite a nice idea. “Zoro, come with me,” said Sanji and Zoro growled as he looked at Usopp.

“Where?”

“I need your help,” hissed Sanji because Zoro was being too stubborn to listen to him and he really didn’t appreciate it. Zoro narrowed his eyes, looked back at Usopp and then back to his omega. It was kind of funny -  _ wasn’t the omega supposed to submit to the alpha?  _ It was quite the contrary and he followed Zoro into the kitchen in complete silence, his head down and Sanji tried not to laugh. But he learned how to tame Zoro! 

As the two came into the kitchen, Robin quickly excused herself because she knew that the two wanted to be alone. Sanji groaned and then massaged his temples again. “Have you calmed down now?” asked Sanji and Zoro slowly glanced up.

“I’m still annoyed at-”

“I hear you, me too, but Zoro you have to-”

“Then why did you take his side?” asked Zoro, blurting it all out and Sanji’s mouth hung open. Was Zoro a child? Sanji took  _ nobody’s _ side, he was just trying to make the stop to the fight. Not really a fight, merely a little annoyance and he groaned.

“I didn’t-”

“You agreed with Usopp,” said Zoro. He was pissed. And jealous?

That sent Sanji in a laughing fit. “Please tell me you’re joking,” said Sanji and Zoro grumbled.

“What?”

“You’re jealous,” said Sanji and Zoro said something under his breath, which he couldn’t make out what it was, but he could tell that Zoro didn’t like being called jealous. “Now be a good alpha and help me out,” said Sanji and Zoro perked up.  _ Help?  _

“What do you want me to do?” asked Zoro curiously.

“Well, you could give me a hand,” said Sanji and Zoro’s eyes widened and the way that he reacted made Sanji groan and he stepped closer to Zoro and lightly hit his shoulder, shaking his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Marimo. Isn’t your rut gone already?” asked Sanji and Zoro groaned.  _ Ugh, why was the cook so damn-  _ “I meant to help me out here in the kitchen. Instead of causing trouble out there, you could help me prepare lunch,” said Sanji and Zoro crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“I liked you better when we were on the island, you were less bossy,” grumbled Zoro, but Sanji knew that he didn’t really mean what he said. He ignored him, folded his sleeves and then clasped his hands together. “Fine, what do you want me to do?” asked Zoro and tried his best not to roll his eyes.

“Give me the apron,” said Sanji and pointed to the table where Zoro was standing. He left it there before and Zoro narrowed his eyes.  _ The cook couldn’t walk there and take it for himself?  _ Still, the swordsman handed it to him and Sanji happily tied it around his waist and then signed Zoro to come closer. With a lot of grumbling, Zoro listened and then he eyed the food. It looked like it was all already done, it just needed to be cooked… no? 

“Now what?”

“Ugh, you’re so stubborn,” said Sanji and smiled. It was going to be fun having Zoro there with him. They were alone and having company was fun. “You’re gonna fry the vegetables while I’ll prepare the salad,” said Sanji and Zoro didn’t really have much choice than to nod and agree with his omega’s wishes. His every wish was his command, huh?

“Okay.”

Sanji smiled, but before Zoro could go closer to the food he placed the back of the wooden spoon on top of Zoro’s hand and pointed to the sink. “First we wash hands,” said Sanji and Zoro gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. “Then we cook,” said Sanji and Zoro bowed his head down, but again did as he was told. At least they were alone in there, that was a plus for the swordsman as well. Since they have gotten to the ship, they couldn’t really spend much alone time together, which was fine at first, but…  _ Zoro wanted Sanji _ . In many ways, not just one.

“This is nice,” commented Zoro while he was frying the vegetables and Sanji gave him one of the brightest smiles ever, his heart making a jump and he shuddered softly.  _ Sanji was adorable.  _ Zoro gulped and quickly looked away, focusing on the food that was in the pan. Zoro eyed every now and then over to Sanji, who was diligently preparing the salad and would every now and then look his way as well and send him either a smile or wink.  _ It was all to throw him off! _

Sanji had to admit it that having Zoro to help him out in the kitchen was rather fun. Seeing him behind the stove was…  _ hot.  _ Now how would Zoro look with an apron? Though Marimo was way too stubborn he would never actually agree to put it on, but it was fun to think about it. Sanji was having a lot of fun getting lost in his own little fantasy - Zoro, cooking with an apron… nothing underneath? Sanji quickly shook his head because he knew that he was getting a bit ahead of himself and Zoro almost dropped the pan when he saw the way Sanji was looking at him.  _ Was… was he drooling? _

Before Zoro could ask him what was going on, Sanji was already standing behind him and he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled closer to him. Zoro froze in place and dropped the wooden spoon, taking in a deep breath and he huffed a little bit. “Cook, what are you doing?” mumbled Zoro because Sanji was very close, pressing up against him which made it very hard for him to focus on what he was doing. Sanji hummed and took in a deep breath. It smelled like Zoro, his scent was a lot less pronounced now, but still inviting and Sanji purred and he nuzzled into Zoro’s nape, his hair tickling the exposed skin on Zoro’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Having fun,” said Sanji and smiled into the skin and pressed a little kiss. “You don’t like?” asked Sanji, trailing long and lingering kisses over Zoro’s neck and the alpha growled softly and he shuddered softly. 

“I can’t focus,” said Zoro and Sanji bit his lip, checking up on the food, turning the heat to lower and then he turned over to Zoro. Sanji was now pressed against the counter by Zoro’s larger body frame, making sure that he kept his eye on the food to not burn, but his attention was all Zoro’s. “Finally,” whispered Zoro against Sanji’s lips and then kissed him hungrily. Sanji happily purred in response when Zoro’s kisses got hungrier and he lifted him up on the counter, Sanji spreading his legs and he grabbed Zoro’s shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him again, ending the kiss by gently sinking his teeth into Zoro’s lower lip and sucking on it gently. 

“Mmm,” said Sanji, his cheeks red when Zoro’s hungry eyes were on him.

“Your body all okay now?” asked Zoro after a while and Sanji gave him a little nod. “Good’’

Sanji didn’t mind being pulled in for another kiss; they needed to make the best of the few minutes that they still had together and Sanji decided that he was going to enjoy them to the fullest!


	13. Chapter 13

Sanji had a smile on his face when he stepped inside of the room that Franky made especially for him and Zoro. Franky worked fast, their room was ready in a week or so and even that would have been ready much sooner if they weren’t ambushed by the Marines after they left an island after docking there to restock a few essential things that they needed on the ship. But other than that, everything was pretty great and Sanji tried to hide his excitement at how happy he was that he and Zoro finally got their room. It was kind of awkward to cuddle together if the other crew members were in the room in the evenings. They only did that once and it was too…  _ weird.  _ At the same time they both wanted to cuddle up to one and the other and just enjoy their time together, but since that was too weird to do in front of other people, they didn’t. And both of them were pretty miserable. Alas, privacy was a must. And they finally got it now, Sanji pressing his lips together and he huffed under his breath. 

The room was small - it used to be a storage room after all before - but it was also very cosy. Franky really managed to make it feel  _ theirs.  _ Sanji glanced over to Zoro, who was standing over by the side and he was also nodding. Ah, so Marimo was happy and Sanji chuckled. That was nice. Sanji then looked over to Franky, who was standing by the door of the room and he knew that he did a good job. The smile on his face was wide and proud. He could tell that his friends liked what he had done with their room and Sanji opened his mouth to say something.

“Not bad,” said Sanji and Franky waggled his eyebrows and then gave him thumbs up.

“Super,” said Franky happily. He knew that he did a good job, but it never hurt receiving a compliment like this and he then nodded. “Glad you two like it,” said Franky and laughed softly, Zoro grunting in agreement over at the side, keeping his arms crossed and he leaned back against the wooden wall and he smiled just a little bit when he looked over to his alpha, who looked quite content with himself.  _ Finally, they got their place, where no one was going to interrupt them!  _

“The room does come with a lock, right?” asked Zoro and Franky laughed and he nodded. That made Zoro even happier because they were going to need a lock very much. Even if some of the crew members claimed they understood that the two needed some privacy alone, putting that in motion could still be a little bit challenging. Hence, it was needed to keep the doors locked. Zoro placed his hands on top of his sides and Sanji looked over to Marimo - he just had to ask that, right?! The little snicker that Franky made was enough to make Sanji flush a little bit and he rolled his eyes.

“Marimo, why-”

“Anyway,” said Franky because he saw that his job was done there. He could tell that they wanted to be left alone for a little bit, so that they could actually get used to being in the room and he wasn’t going to keep them distracted for too much. He reached over into his pocket of the shirt of the key and he threw it towards Zoro. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he managed to catch them and he clicked with his tongue. “Behave now, you kids,” said Franky, laughing loudly as he finally walked out and Sanji gritted his teeth as he glared towards Zoro, who looked completely and utterly unbothered.

“It’s not like-”

“Ah, finally,” said Zoro, completely ignoring what just happened and he didn’t waste any time with closing and locking the door. Sanji crossed his arms on top of his chest and rolled his eyes as he watched the Marimo walk over to him. Before Sanji managed to say something, he was already being pulled in for a kiss and did he really mind it? Not really. Sanji quickly responded to Zoro’s kiss, deepening it almost immediately and he enjoyed when he heard Zoro’s little growl when they parted, but their lips quickly collided together. Zoro moaned softly into their kiss, feeling the cook’s tongue running over his lower lip and he quickly parted his lips and allowed the cook to take control of their kiss… for now.

Sanji smiled into the kiss and he hummed along, cupping the swordsman’s cheek, tilting the other’s head a bit lower, moaning softly when he explored and tasted Zoro. Zoro’s scent was very faint at that point, but still enough to make Sanji’s hunger for him grow and he wrapped his arms around his neck and melted against his body. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it was a battle that Sanji was more than happy to lose. It was fun taking control of their kisses, but nothing was more enjoyable to let Zoro lead the things. To let Zoro completely lose himself in him and Sanji gasped softly when he felt Zoro’s lips slowly travelling down his chin, going to his neck and he smiled and took a sharp breath in when he felt Zoro peppering little kisses over the exposed skin.

Zoro couldn’t stop himself - he was holding back for days now. He and Sanji were stealing little moments here and there, but it wasn’t enough. But now that they were finally  _ really _ alone, he decided that it was okay to stop holding back finally. And now that he did he didn’t know how to stop, but Sanji’s little moans and pleads to keep going told him that Sanji didn’t mind it at all. Zoro loved to nuzzle into the crook of Sanji’s neck; his scent was stronger there, growling softly and he sucked in a little mark, making Sanji whimper and tug onto Zoro’s hair without even thinking about it

Sanji yanked Zoro’s head back and Zoro hissed a little bit, glancing down and he chewed on his lip. When he saw the faint mark appearing on Sanji’s neck it worked like a cold shower.  _ Did he take things too far?  _ But it looked so hot on Sanji; it wasn’t a proper mating mark, yet, but it looked beautiful on Sanji and it still marked him as  _ Zoro’s.  _ Sanji’s eyes were unfocused and he slowly opened them, bringing his hand up to his neck and Zoro licked across his lower lip. “Sorry. I left a mark,” mumbled Zoro and Sanji growled back as a response.  _ Oh, so he didn’t hate it.  _

“Good,” mumbled Sanji and he pressed against Zoro, walking towards the back, gently pushing Zoro back. Zoro’s hunger transferred to Sanji as well and Zoro didn’t mind being pushed against the bed, the corners of his lips curling up and he exhaled softly, quickly climbing on top of Zoro, whose arms quickly went around him and pulled him down for another kiss. The mattress was soft…  _ much better than laying in the sand _ , was something that Zoro noted before he felt Sanji’s lips travelling down his neck as well.

Sanji loved to be marked as  _ Zoro’s.  _ While it wasn’t still the proper mark - which he couldn’t wait to get - it was still… such a turn on to be seen as Zoro’s. And Zoro as his own, so he couldn’t really hold himself back from sucking in a little mark below Zoro’s ear as well and he enjoyed the reaction he got from the other one. A deep growl and a little, muffled  _ yes.  _ Sanji’s body heated up and he had to force himself to slowly pull back and Zoro opened his eyes when Sanji slowly pulled back and he prompted himself up on his elbow, licking his lower lip and he smiled when he watched Sanji sitting on top of him. 

Sanji’s lips were a little bit bruised from all of the kissing and his cheeks were slightly red. Sanji’s eyes were on the mark on Zoro’s neck as well and his eyes darkened. “Mine,” said Sanji and waggled his eyebrows. Zoro clicked with his tongue - the cook was stealing ideas from him, but he  _ loved _ it and he huffed under his breath and he placed a little kiss upon Sanji’s forehead when the other slowly climbed down from him and sat onto the bed instead, crossing his legs and he was looking around the room. It was… really nice. 

“Franky did a good job,” commented Sanji and Zoro hummed in agreement.

“M-hmm.”

“It feels nice,” said Sanji and chuckled. “Privacy,” he commented and Zoro gave him a little nod. “And much more comfortable than the sand,” said Sanji and then patted the mattress underneath them and Zoro was amused. That was the same thing that he had on his mind before. 

“For sure,” said Zoro and then signed to Sanji to come over to him and lay down. Sanji did eventually lay down next to Zoro, curling up next to him and he glanced up. Zoro had a tiny smile on his lips, but it was a smile nonetheless and Sanji smiled as well. It was really good to see Zoro smile so much, he turned into a completely different person when he was smiling. But to think how he was when the Marines actually ambushed their ship. The look in his eye, protective as hell; now he was like a completely different person and Sanji snickered a little bit. He did love how protective Zoro was.

If someone told him a few months ago that he would find Zoro cute and that Zoro was his mate he would laugh at them. But now it all seemed so normal and he sighed happily again, looking up at Zoro again. The silence was between them, both of them were thinking what to say, but nothing intelligent came out, so they laid there in silence for a little while, which was also just as good. In fact they needed a little silent time, not much words needed to be exchanged. But there was still something that Sanji wanted to talk about. Since they had their own room, now, they could slowly-

Sanji cleared his throat and Zoro looked down, arching his brow. Sanji didn’t know how to bring it up, perhaps he should come out and say it without thinking too much about it. They still didn’t really discuss things too much, they were kind of dealing with it, but there were still things to discuss as things were slowly getting serious. They were about to get even more serious. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck and he then puffed his cheeks. “Um, Zoro?” asked Sanji and Zoro again looked down at him.

“Mmm?’’

“You know how I mentioned Chopper advising me to stay off of suppressants for at least two months?” asked Sanji slowly and Zoro nodded, but then his heart fell a little bit. Did that mean that the cook didn’t listen and took them anyway? Chopper told Zoro as well that Sanji needed to stay away and Zoro didn’t think much about it. He thought that Sanji was smart enough to listen to him, but he needed to remind himself that this was Sanji that he was talking about. Sanji was stubborn and-

“You didn’t take them, did you?” asked Zoro quickly, his voice stern and Sanji shook his head.

“No,” said Sanji and Zoro sighed in relief. If it was up to Zoro, he would make Sanji never take them again, but he realised that this wasn’t about him. He knew that suppressants did some good for omegas if they were taken correctly. But still Zoro was worried - he had never seen Sanji in such a state before and honestly it was scary. He was scared because he didn’t know how to help. He wasn’t- he didn’t like feeling so helpless ever again. “Anyway, I was thinking,” said Sanji and Zoro slowly nodded.

“Yes?”

“Perhaps,” said Sanji and then his voice trailed off. Zoro glanced down at him again, confused to why Sanji appeared to be holding back? What did he want to tell him? The alpha was- “I mean perhaps I won’t even, um,” said Sanji and then clicked with his tongue. He was a little bit nervous now that he was about to say it out loud; he didn’t even know why. But he did want Zoro to know and he wanted to know what kind of reaction he was going to get from the alpha. He was probably going to be content, hmm? Sanji smiled and then nodded to himself.

“Cook?”

“Perhaps, I mean I was only thinking,” said Sanji and Zoro only nodded, thinking carefully now. “I mean I’ve been taking them for such a long time and it’s been fine I guess… it would be fine now if I would take them  _ properly _ ,” said Sanji. But there was one big change now - he didn’t mind other people knowing that he was an omega. It didn’t really bother him anymore, it was who he was. It took him so many years to finally accept it. All it took were three weeks stranded with Marimo on the island? It was so easy, huh? Well, not quite easy, but easier if you had supportive people around you. “I was thinking that perhaps I wouldn’t take them, I mean, um,” said Sanji and Zoro glanced down. 

_ Was Sanji trying to tell him what he thought he was?  _ Zoro’s heart was beating a bit faster and he swallowed thickly. “You’d stay off of them for good?” asked Zoro and Sanji slowly nodded and then glanced down.

“I mean,” said Sanji and shrugged. “They did more harm to me than good in the long run and yes, I know that it’s because I was taking them for such a long time, but,” said Sanji and shrugged. “I don’t mind people knowing who I am anymore," said Sanji, his heart feeling as it was about to burst. “A-also I have my alpha now and-and when the, um, next heat comes in about t-two months or so,” said Sanji and then guped. 

_ Oh, oh gosh! _

Zoro understood immediately where Sanji was aiming at. It made sense for Sanji not wanting to take suppressants anymore since he found his alpha, at least to Zoro. It made him happy, but also did that mean that… when the next heat came that he would be willing to be… mated? Zoro gulped and his body was slowly heating up. They needed to discuss it in detail before the heat would strike and Zoro felt excitement pooling inside. He wanted to bring it up as well, so he was glad that Sanji was on the same page. 

“Oh,” said Zoro and Sanji was holding in his breath as he didn’t really know what else to say. “I,” he said and then the swordsman finally plucked up the courage. “Does this mean what I think it does?” whispered Zoro, his voice nervous and a little bit scared, even. Uncertain. Sanji felt his own body heating up and he chewed on his lip and then glanced up, almost avoiding making eye contact with his mate.

“W-what do you think it means?” asked Sanji, still beating around the bush and Zoro almost laughed because Sanji wasn’t making it easy to talk about it. Zoro chewed on his lip and then made another, longer pause that time. Since Sanji was laying on top of Zoro, he could feel how fast his heart was beating and that calmed him down. Because he knew that he wasn’t the only one that was feeling like this. Nervous, but in a good way and he puffed his cheeks and then again looked up at Zoro to see if he was going to say something. Both of them were trying to come out and say it, but they were just too-

“While your heat,” stammered Zoro because only thinking about it was enough to get him hot and bothered again. Sanji’s sweet scent made him hungry all over and he swallowed thickly, biting into his lip and he took a deep breath in. “You want me to mate you?” asked Zoro slowly and Sanji shuddered and he quickly nodded.  _ Hell. Yes.  _

“Fuck, yes,” escaped past Sanji’s lips and Zoro’s smile widened again when he saw how eager the omega was. He wasn’t the only one and Zoro licked across his lower lip because  _ he couldn’t wait.  _ A deep growl escaped past his lips and Sanji grinned again because he could see that Zoro was already thinking about it and his head was spinning because when he would think about it as well he was- “I’ve thought about it,” muttered Sanji and slowly crawled up, whispering into Zoro’s ear. “So, so many times,” he said. “I’ve imagined it,” said Sanji and Zoro’s throat was unbelievably dry at that point.

“Imagine what, cook?”

Zoro wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it coming from Sanji and the omega took a sharp breath in. “Us, making love,” said Sanji and chuckled because Zoro was definitely turned on. “Your knot filling me while your teeth sink into my neck,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro was so  _ gone.  _ “Me becoming yours, I-”

“Cook,” whined Zoro and pulled Sanji in for a kiss, spinning them around so now was Zoro who was laying on top of Sanji and the omega was happily smiling when he had a clear view at Zoro’s face.  _ Red as a tomato.  _ Eyes dark, hungry and Sanji held his arms open, inviting his alpha in. Zoro was about to kiss the other again if it wasn’t for-

“Sanji, dinner!”

“Sanji, Zoro, where are you?”

Coming from the outside and the two decided to pick things up from where they left off a little bit later. Zoro didn’t mind it too much, because inside he was screaming from happiness, trying not to show it too much but… Sanji finally becoming fully his made him… so freaking happy! 


	14. Chapter 14

In the past Zoro and Sanji weren’t really known to be good at working together; their team work was something that they always needed to work on. But when they actually put their differences aside and worked  _ together _ they were pretty much unstoppable together. Working together wasn’t an issue anymore and it was quite fun to be alongside Zoro, fighting the bounty hunters that attacked them a few days after docking at an island that they sailed by. Luffy was always seeking out for adventure, so it wasn’t really that much of a surprise that he wanted to go and explore this one as well. Neither of the Straw hats minded it too much, anyway, Zoro was always there with the captain. And as for Sanji, it was pretty much the same. Also it was always fun to go out and shop for the local food around. Each island had something new to offer, so for Sanji it was an adventure as well. 

What  _ wasn’t _ fun was trying to watch their backs pretty much everywhere they went, but then again it was the price that came with the so-called fame, though Zoro wouldn’t really call it fame. But they were a well-known name among the pirates and bounty hunters, so that came with that. That day Zoro and Sanji tried to take some time for themselves and explore the island on their own. The plan was to stay there for three days and then continue the journey. It was their last day on the island and those idiots just had to show up and completely ruin their fun. Sanji was particularly pissed off because he wanted to spend some peaceful time with Zoroi and not be fighting. Zoro, on the other hand, looked pretty content with himself. To him this was all just a little bit of fun, a little work out.

But it was kind of thrilling for Sanji as well, to fight  _ with  _ Zoro. They were walking down the dark alley when they were suddenly surrounded by five or six bounty hunters, all much larger in size than the two of them. Size didn’t really matter, but what made the matters worse was that all of them were alphas. They were strong and big, but they lacked the  _ intelligence.  _ They were just aimlessly trying to strike the two of them, but couldn’t really touch them. It was going to be an easy fight and Sanji snickered when he swiftly jumped over to the side when one of them tried striking him with his sword.

“That’s too easy,” mumbled Sanji, then ducked down and kicked the second one that was approaching him from the back and his smile widened as he looked towards Zoro. The alpha had his two swords in his hands, the third one between his teeth and Sanji swallowed thickly; the three sword style was always so thrilling to watch and he felt shivers going up his spine as he watched Zoro strike one of them, but he didn’t really have much time to stare and drool as he also had to protect himself and he groaned when one of them actually managed to punch him, hissing a little bit, but he recovered quickly. “Fucker,” mumbled Sanji and then straightened himself up and looked around him. 

_ Now there were four alphas around him.  _

“Let’s get him,” said the tallest of them.

“This will be easy,” said the second one and Sanji rolled his eyes. That pissed them off - he wasn’t taking them seriously at all. How could he? They were the stereotypical alphas that he hated. Yes, hated. Sanji crossed his arms on top of his sides and he knew that he was probably making the situation worse, but he didn’t care. He could easily take those four, he had taken on more than that and he just slowly stretched his legs and looked around, to see who was going to be the easiest to strike. And Sanji was trying to come up with some sort of strategy, Zoro was having a hard time with focusing on the two opponents that were after him. Before there were five alphas around him, but now he could see that they were slowly ganging up on Sanji and that didn’t sit well with him. He knew that Sanji was strong, but his primal instincts were clouding his judgement and he wanted to go over there and protect Sanji. 

“Shit,” hissed Zoro because he wasn’t paying attention and the redheaded alpha managed to get close enough to him to cut him. Not much really, the edge of the blade gently grazed against the skin of his cheek, but it was enough to draw blood and he groaned and shook his head. Sanji could take them all on, he was strong enough. Zoro didn’t have doubts about it and he gritted his teeth, holding the sword tightly in his mouth and then he jumped towards the idiot that just cut him.  _ The idiot was laughing.  _ Zoro took care of him easily, one strike was enough to make him collapse on the floor and he snorted when he looked over at the other one, who looked pretty freaked out. 

And that was when the real fun began. It was great pleasure for Zoro to see that the opponent was scared of him and he jumped closer to the other one, who was now trying to get away from him, but Zoro didn’t let him escape and just as he thought that he got rid of him, Zoro was again right after him and then he laughed again. “Why are you running away?” asked Zoro and then shook his head. “And we were having such a good time,” he said and when the bounty hunter realised that Zoro had him pinned against the wall he let out a little yelp and he squeezed himself against the wall. “What a coward,” said Zoro and rolled his eyes. This was too easy. But he wasn’t surprised. Still disappointing, they weren’t even trying and he slowly lowered his sword and groaned.  _ How was he supposed to cut him now?  _ He looked pathetic.

The alphas around Sanji finally managed to catch on that they were fighting an omega and Sanji tried not to worry too much, but then again he knew that he was stronger than them. “You’re an omega,” growled one of them and Sanji clicked with his tongue. It didn’t surprise him too much when the idiot started laughing; it was to be expected. In individuals like him, the omegas were worthless. Sanji wasn’t bothered too much about it. In fact it was going to be even more fun to kick their asses like this.

“Oh, this will be easy,” said the other one. 

“Should have known that it was an omega from the very start. He’s weak,” said the third one and Sanji clicked with his tongue. He was slowly starting to get pissed off, he didn’t like when people looked down on him for whatever reason. But especially for this one, it pissed him off. Closed minded people like those needed to be taught a lesson and-

“Guess what?” asked Sanji. “I’m the omega that will kick all of your asses,” said Sanji, who didn’t try to deny it. He was going to be proud of who he was. And he was going to own it… by kicking their asses. Sanji then looked around again, finally coming up with a plan. “In five minutes or so, all of you will be on the floor and I’ll be walking away,” he said and the tallest one seemed pissed off by that.  _ Ah, yes, an omega talking back to an alpha.  _ That really riled up some of them. 

“Come on, I think we need to teach this bitch a lesson,” said the tallest one and Sanji clicked with his tongue.  _ Oh, he was the one that was going to be taught a little lesson… or two.  _ Such terrible manners and Sanji’s mood worsened up even more. “Know your place, omega,” he snarled and then ran towards Sanji, the other three taking that as a sign to go as well. It pissed him even more that Sanji managed to jump away in time, jumping up and before the tall idiot managed to know what was happening, Sanji kicked him right in the stomach.  _ Hard,  _ making sure that it hurt.

“It seems you need to be taught a lesson or two, Mr Alpha,” mocked him Sanji.

“How dare you talk to our boss like that?” growled another alpha and ran towards Sanji, who smiled and ducked down when he wanted to punch him. He returned him the favour by kicking him as well. It was too easy, Sanji didn’t even have to work out a sweat to kick their sorry asses. 

“Your boss is weak,” said Sanji.

Sanji was dealing with the other three, so he didn’t see their boss slowly standing up and creeping up from his back. Zoro managed to see him, but it was too late because the other raised his hand, forming a fist and he punched Sanji, the fist striking Sanji jaw and the punch was so hard, catching Sanji off guard that he ended up losing balance and he fell onto his knees, cursing loudly because it did hurt. Zoro watched Sanji fall onto his knees with horror in his eyes and he completely forgot what was happening around him.

“Sanji!” he yelled out.

Sanji slowly looked up, licking across his lower lip. It was split and bleeding, tasting the metal taste of blood in his mouth and he licked across his lower lip and he snickered. If they thought this was going to be enough to kick him down then he really felt sorry for them. The other three around him started laughing at him, but Sanji ignored him and he looked towards Zoro, who was still standing there, making sure that Sanji was okay but as he did that, he didn’t see the redhead coming closer to him from behind. He managed to stand up and recover enough from before. 

“Zoro, behind you!” yelled out Sanji on top of his lungs, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach when he saw the blade in his hand, creeping up behind Zoro. Zoro quickly turned around, but was still not fast enough. The redhead rammed the blade into his right shoulder and Zoro gritted his teeth as the sharp pain pierced through his body. “No!” yelled Sanji. Zoro slowly made a few steps back, Sanji’s breath rapid and uneven, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. For the next few moments everything went in slow motion, Sanji felt like he was floating, like nothing was real. 

Zoro glanced down, then grabbed the blade, hissing when he grabbed it, his hand also bleeding, but there was a grin on his face when he pulled it out, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. Sanji, on the other hand, saw red with fury when he saw that the redhead was now laughing and grinning, looking towards  _ him.  _ Sanji was quick on his legs, jumping up and then kicked the leader of the group onto the floor. It was much easier to sweep up with the other three; a few strikes and they were lying motionless on the floor. He knew that they would be back but now Sanji’s main priority was Zoro. He needed to see if he was okay, running towards his side.

Zoro was mainly fine. He couldn’t move his right arm as much as he wanted, but it was enough to cut them. His eyes widened when he saw Sanji running over to his side, glancing past him and he saw the four alphas all on the ground and he snickered.  _ Like he thought, the cook was great.  _ Sanji’s eyes were dark with anger, his entire body was shaking with rage. Sanji rarely used his hands for combat, but this time he couldn’t hold back. He grabbed the redhead’s ponytail, yanking him back and the bounty hunter quickly stopped laughing because Sanji punched him. Hard. Twice. And then he kicked him again. Even harder.

“Stay away from my alpha, you scum,” spat out Sanji as he watched the other collapse on the floor and he slowly walked closer to the sixth one, who was already pretty much given up fighting since Zoro had him pinned against the wall and before Sanji managed to kick him as well, the other was already running away, screaming. After Sanji made sure that he took care of them, he quickly hurried over to Zoro’s side, went down on his knees to take a look at Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Cook-”

“Zoro, your shoulder,” muttered Sanji and then gulped. “It’s… are you-” started Sanji, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Zoro yanked him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. He had to admit that seeing Sanji like that - all protective over him - was  _ hot.  _ Sanji groaned into their kiss, but couldn’t really get into it as he was more worried about Zoro’s well-being and as soon as Zoro broke the kiss, he leaned closer to Zoro and gently touched the part of his shoulder that hadn’t been stabbed. 

“You’re bleeding,” said Zoro after he licked across his lower lip as the kiss was over and he tasted Sanji’s blood on his tongue. Sanji waved off, it was just a split lit. Zoro growled because he was pissed at the idiot, even if they were already beaten up pretty well. He wanted them to stand up so that he could beat them up all over again. On his own this time. 

“Forget about me, you were stabbed,” said Sanji even if he knew that Zoro was through much, much worse. This was just a stab wound that was going to heal up within a couple of weeks, but still. This time was different, because this time he had feelings for Zoro. “Chopper will take a look at it,” said Sanji.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you were-”

“Cook, I’ve been through much-”

“But-”

“Yes, I will let Chopper take a look at it and patch me up,” grumbled Zoro. “Happy?”

Sanji smiled and nodded. “Yes,” said Sanji and then looked around them.  _ They were all still unconscious?  _ “Look at them - pathetic,” said Sanji and snorted. “I didn’t even kick them all that hard and they’re still unable to pick themselves together, pathetic scums,” carried on ranting Sanji and Zoro laughed.

“Oh, I think you kicked them hard enough for them to be in this state,” said Zoro.  _ Sanji was a beast before, it was kind of exciting. _

“I did?” asked Sanji in disbelief and Zoro laughed.

“Yeah,” said Zoro and slowly stood up. “That was hot,” added the swordsman and Sanji felt his cheeks heating up as he hopped onto his legs as well. He heard some groaning from the bounty hunters and they decided that it was time for them to get going, quickly. 

* * *

“Zoro, I told you to stop moving your arm so much,” said Chopper, kind of frustrated as he was trying to tend to Zoro’s wound, but the other wasn’t too happy about it. Zoro wasn’t even in pain anymore, if it wasn’t for Sanji making such a big deal about it, they he wouldn’t even- “Zoro, stop moving,” hissed Chopper and Zoro angrily huffed under his breath and then listened, eyeing over to Sanji, who was watching Chopper slowly work. He was wrapping up Zoro’s shoulder and arm with a bandaid and Zoro gritted his teeth.

“I don’t need all of this, I’m fine,” grumbled Zoro.

“You were  _ stabbed _ ,” reminded him Sanji.

“Psh,” said Zoro. “I’ve endured worse.”

“He’s so stubborn,” said Chopper and shook his head. Sanji snorted when he saw the look on Zoro’s face, but he still nodded. Marimo was the most stubborn of them all and Sanji just crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Zoro,” whined Chopper because Zoro moved his arm again and Sanji clicked with his tongue. Why was it so hard for Zoro to listen to Chopper? Sanji rolled his eyes and then groaned. 

“Marimo, stop being so stubborn. If you don’t listen to Chopper, I’ll hold you down myself. I’ll ask Robin for help,” said Sanji, looking towards Robin who was sitting close to them and Zoro finally listened after that because the look in Sanji’s eyes told him to stop messing around. Still, Zoro knew that this was all too much - everyone fussing around him when he was just fine. Zoro didn’t like that everyone was looking at him.

“You said that bounty hunters got you?” asked Usopp and Sanji nodded.

“Yeah, some nasty ones,” said Sanji and wrinkled his nose. “Assholes,” he grumbled under his breath and Zoro nodded in agreement. He hated alphas like those guys. “But we’ve sorted them out,” said Sanji and waggled his eyebrows and Zoro chuckled and then he hummed along. Well, it was Sanji that did most of the  _ sorting out.  _

“Don’t you mean that  _ you _ sorted them out?” asked Zoro and Sanji shrugged. 

“The bastard hurt you, I had to do something,” mumbled Sanji and his cheeks heated up when he realised that he said that in front of everyone. Nami and Robin chuckled over at the side. As Zoro told the others how Sanji took down the bounty hunters, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were carefully listening to him, their eyes lit up and Sanji was just laughing softly at the side, shaking his head because they were all dorks. Sanji’s eyes fell on Zoro then, who was smiling softly and he snorted, shook his head and slowly walked over to him and slowly climbed into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “My Marimo,” said Sanji proudly and Luffy smiled as he watched the two. 

It brought a smile on his face when he saw how happy his  _ nakama _ were. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a bit over 3k words of smut :P

Sanji nuzzled into the soft pillow and he took in a deep breath and then he smiled when he heard shifting on the other side of the bed. It was pretty early into the day, but he didn’t feel like getting up quite yet. It was going to be a lazy Sunday, that was what he decided on. He was going to take it easy and he wasn’t going to rush with getting up. Usually he would get up much earlier than Zoro so that he could go and prepare breakfast for the crew, but that day he decided not to leave Zoro’s side, at least not quite yet and he smiled even wider when he felt Zoro slowly turning onto his side and cuddling up next to him. Sanji was turned away from Zoro, having his back turned to him and he chuckled when he felt Zoro’s arms going around his stomach and pulling him a little bit closer. 

Sanji never thought that he’d say that, but he loved being the little spoon. He loved the so-called spooning with Zoro, the other’s arms were always protectively wrapped around him and that was where he felt the safest. One more reason not to leave the comfort of the best and he sighed happily and allowed his eyes to slowly close, biting onto his lip, slowly opening his eyes again when he felt Zoro slowly bringing himself even closer and Sanji hummed along. Zoro was quite… clingy. Not that it came as a surprise. Usually he was clinging onto his swords, but he came to realise that hugging Sanji was much more pleasant and Sanji snickered when he glanced towards Zoro’s three swords that were laying in the corner of the room.

Sanji placed his hand on top of Zoro’s bare forearm, his thumb gently caressing the warm skin and he shuddered slightly when he felt Zoro’s hot breath against the back of his neck. Zoro was breathing deeply and slowly, his hot breath tickling and sending shivers up and down Sanji’s spine. The omega let out a little frustrated groan because as much as he loved cuddling like this, it was also hard on him.  _ Quite literally so.  _ Sanji pressed his lips together and as he tried slowly moving away from Zoro a little bit, Zoro tightened the hold onto him and let out a little groan when he tried to get away from him.

That made Sanji smile, Zoro was clingy. And he loved it. “You stubborn alpha,” said Sanji softly and then decided to stay still for a little while even if Zoro being pressed up against his back like that was doing wonders to his body.  _ Especially the first thing in the day, the other parts of his body were also starting to react.  _ Sanji rolled his tongue over his lower lip and he gasped softly when Zoro came even closer - if that was even possible - and the room was suddenly  _ very _ hot. Sanji felt his cheeks heating up as Zoro nuzzled his face into his nape and Sanji swallowed back another moan.  _ He wasn’t in heat, but the back of his neck was still a very sensitive area,  _ was what he came to realise.

“Marimo, oi,” said Sanji, but Zoro didn’t really react and Sanji narrowed his eyes.  _ Zoro had to know what he was doing at that point.  _ Sanji glanced down, Zoro’s hand now gently resting against his stomach and he smiled, placing his hand on top of Zoro’s. It was at that point that Zoro brought his hips closer to Sanji as well and even if he didn’t want to… Sanji let out a surprised yelp when he felt something very hard pressing against his backside and if he wasn’t by then, he was rock hard because it was impossible not to be. Zoro’s scent was everywhere around him, hugging him, luring him in and now  _ this…  _

Sanji pressed his legs together, muffling another frustrated moan from escaping past his lips. “Cook,” was what Sanji heard next and he finally had it enough. Zoro knew what he was doing and he slowly turned around in Zoro’s arms, facing the alpha face to face and he realised that he was right all along; Zoro had his eyes open, his cheeks were red and Sanji shuddered softly. It wasn’t the first time that this happened, but usually it would be either Sanji or Zoro ending the moment. It was Sanji usually, hurrying over to the kitchen. But not this time, this time both of them stayed and Sanji was at loss for words because he didn’t know what to say.  _ He didn’t know what to say, but he knew very much what he wanted and that was… Zoro. _

“Morning,” said Sanji and Zoro laughed breathlessly.

“C’mere,” said Zoro, his voice still raspy and Sanji allowed the other to gently hold him by the back of his neck and he leaned in for a kiss. The first kiss was slow, just a gentle touch of their lips, but it didn’t stay like that for a long time. Zoro let out a little surprised groan when Sanji kissed him back, not holding back at all this time. Sanji’s kiss was anything but innocent - he deepened their kiss almost immediately by licking himself inside of Zoro’s lips and the alpha responded by letting out a low hum of approval, tugging onto Sanji’s oversized button up shirt that he used for pijamas, pulling him closer and on top of him. 

Sanji straddled Zoro’s lips and then immediately dipped down for more, their lips crushing together one more time. Sanji felt Zoro’s wandering hands travelling up and down the back of his beck, tugging onto the oversized shirt and he gasped softly when Zoro untucked it out from his pants and slowly started pulling it up. Did Sanji mind it? Not at all, he smiled when they pulled away for a split second and Zoro could see a little grin on the cook’s face. That was enough to tell him that Sanji was more than enjoying himself. 

Zoro was currently dressed in a tank top, which Sanji loved. His arms were out, bare and he ran his fingers gently against the muscles of Zoro’s arms before he went back to kissing his alpha, their tongues brushing against each other and he gasped softly when Zoro’s arms were again exploring, touching, teasing. Now they were resting on his hips, but one of his hands finally slipped underneath his untucked shirt and he moaned into Zoro’s open mouth when he felt Zoro’s warp fingers slowly grazing against his hot skin and he hummed along, opening his eyes to see Zoro’s face.  _ Oh, the alpha was enjoying himself very much indeed.  _ Sanji grinned into their kiss and gently cupped Zoro’s face, pulling his chin up and then he ducked down a little bit, kissing Zoro’s jaw line, going over to his ear, down his neck, before he was again up and kissing his lips.

Their kisses were getting hungrier, more desperate, sloppier… Sanji loved it. Zoro’s head was spinning when Sanji pressed down against him. There was nothing left for imagination - he could feel how hard Sanji was and he was pretty sure that Sanji could tell that he wasn’t the only one. Zoro’s hands again stopped on top of Sanji’s hips, pushing down firmer and Sanji let out a surprised moan, biting it back quickly because he didn’t want anyone to hear them. While it was true that their room was on a complete opposite side of everyone else’s, it was still… a little bit embarrassing, no? At least to Sanji, Zoro didn’t really give a flying fuck if anyone heard them. Zoro’s hand slowly slipped down onto Sanji’s ass and gave it a little squeeze. The reaction that he got from the cook did not disappoint. At all.

“Zoro, mmm,” purred Sanji against Zoro’s lips and the alpha grinned.

“Enjoying yourself, cook?” asked Zoro and kissed the tip of Sanji’s nose and the other quickly nodded. They weren’t going to stop this time in the middle of it, were they? Sanji wished that they wouldn’t, he was more than ready to take this to another level for weeks now. And Zoro was as well from what they’ve talked about the other time. Sanji licked across his lower lip and then decided to try something. Sanji could feel Zoro’s erection pressing up against his own and there was something that he wanted to test… which was gently rocking his hips up against Zoro’s and he let out a loud gasp because the friction was just amazing. Zoro laughed breathlessly and Sanji enjoyed the little moan that he was able to draw out of Zoro as he rolled his hips again. 

“Alpha,” muttered Sanji and that was what got Zoro going. It was just something about Sanji calling him alpha…  _ his alpha _ that made Zoro completely lose the control and he growled, pulling Sanji back down on top of him and he kissed him. This time Sanji allowed him to lead their kiss and he was slowly melting against Zoro’s body as the other continued to devour him right at that spot. Zoro licked his lips when they finally pulled away and then he grabbed Sanji’s sides gently and urged him to keep moving like he did before.  _ That felt good.  _

“Do that again, roll your hips,” ordered Zoro. Sanji wanted to obey him and he did. He didn’t hold back and he rolled his hips against Zoro’s again, this time harder and Zoro growled. “Yes, like that, keep going,” gasped Zoro and Sanji smiled.

“Mmm, Zoro,” crooned Sanji against Zoro’s lips, still rolling his hips against Zoro. The friction was amazing, it truly was. Sanji’s cock was straining against his boxers, he loved it. His toes were curling and he loved the way Zoro was reacting to the pleasure. He kept his hands steady on his hips, guiding Sanji, instructing… showing him how to keep moving and Sanji loved it. He didn’t really have many experiences… he didn’t have  _ any _ of them, but he was glad that Zoro was there to show him  _ how.  _ That was what turned him on even more and he licked across his lower lip.

Zoro was sure that this was heaven; the blonde was above him, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm. It wasn’t enough for Zoro, he wanted so much more, but it were the visuals that got him the most. Sanji’s lips were gently parted, his cheeks were coloured in deep shades of red and the way he was slowly allowing the bliss of pleasure to slowly overcome him was stunning. Sanji was stunning, he was beautiful. Zoro growled again and Sanji’s eyes snapped open. “Oh-oh, God, Zoro,” moaned Sanji as the pleasure was building up, but he felt restless, it wasn’t enough. “More,” ordered Sanji.

The alpha was obeying to his omega’s command and he nodded, slowly leaning up. He slowly tossed aside the pillow on which he was laying before and he wrapped his arms around Sanji, slowly moving against the bedframe with him on top of him and he leaned against it, sitting up and Sanji shuddered when he felt Zoro’s fingers going under his chin and pulling his face up for another kiss. 

“Tell me what you want,” said Zoro and Sanji closed his eyes, his hands now gripping Zoro’s shoulders.

“I want you to get me off,” stammered Sanji, his heart beating against his ribcage. He felt a little bit embarrassed, but he also liked it. He liked that Zoro asked exactly what he wanted. He loved the deep, husky voice he was speaking to him now. He loved the way Zoro’s self-control was slowly breaking away, he loved the way he was breathing fast and uncollected. It was all because of him and Sanji felt proud, he felt proud that he managed to make the stoic swordsman like this. 

“How?” growled Zoro. Not a dangerous growl, but an affectionate one. A little bit needy as well. 

Sanji’s eyes fell upon Zoro’s hands and then he shuddered. Those strong, big hands, he was always wondering how good it would… “Your hands,” pleaded Sanji and pressed down against Zoro, giving him a needy kiss. “Please, hurry,” he muttered against Zoro’s lips, pressing their foreheads together. Sanji’s breath was hot and heavy against Zoro’s lips and the swordsman's heart was pounding against his ribcage. Sanji telling him exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it was such a turn on. He needed Sanji to tell him what he wanted, he wanted to make him feel  _ so _ good.

“Yes.”

“Yes,” moaned Sanji again and his lips melted against Zoro’s, while the other finally decided to do  _ something.  _ Both of them were in a hurry, they didn’t really have the time or the patience to strip down. Not that they needed to. Sanji moaned along as Zoro tugged against the hem of his pants and then pulled them lower. Sanji lifted himself up on his legs and he pulled down the underwear as well, moaning loudly when his cock was finally free and he pressed his lips together. It wasn’t the first time that Zoro saw him naked, but it was the first time that it was… in this context and-

“Fuck,” escaped past Zoro’s lips and he quickly lifted Sanji’s shirt as well, eyes falling down and he licked across his lips. Sanji was so hard, waiting for him. Sanji could tell that Zoro liked what he saw, so he held the shirt higher, showing Zoro everything and he moaned when he saw how dark Zoro’s eyes were. He was again eating him with his eyes and Sanji sighed happily.  _ Good, he was kind of nervous what Zoro would-  _ Zoro growled again and Sanji’s cock twitched when he finally touched him, wrapping his fingers around the base of Sanji’s cock and the omega mewled softly, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck when the alpha moved his hand, testing to see how Sanji would respond and it was  _ everything.  _

Sanji pulled onto his hair again, Zoro’s hand slowly moving, working him up to it and his toes curled when Zoro squeezed the tip of his cock gently, speeding up the movement of his hand. Sanji threw his head back, a smile of pure bliss spreading across his lip. Each Zoro’s move struck him with a wave of adrenaline, his blood rushing through his veins, getting addicted to Zoro’s scent again it was just  _ almost too much.  _ At one point Sanji became annoyed at his own shirt and he quickly stripped it off, Zoro laughed underneath him and he cracked his eyes open. 

As he stripped, Zoro stopped moving his hand and Sanji was not happy about it. “If you stop now I swear I will-will kick you and-”

“Not to worry, I won’t,” said Zoro with a snicker. There was something that he wanted to test out. As he slowly jerked Sanji off he leaned closer in. Sanji’s chest was lifting and descending fast, he was breathing fast and uneven. Zoro hummed along and then brought his face closer to Sanji’s bare chest, pressing his lips against the feverish skin and Sanji arched his back and pulled Zoro at the back of his neck and pressed his face closer because  _ yes, that was what he wanted, that was what he needed. _

Little licks, little teasing kisses, trailing their way to… “Oh, my fucking God, Zoro,” moaned out Sanji when Zoro’s tongue flicked over his right nipple and when he saw than Sanji  _ more than liked that,  _ he did it again, leaving Sanji completely breathless. Sanji was hard and heavy in his hand, his cock was twitching, wet and so- “Mmm, Zoro, w-wait,” stammered Sanji and Zoro hummed along. As much as Sanji enjoyed getting off to this, it wasn’t… he wanted Zoro to also. “You too, I want to touch you,” said Sanji softly and Zoro got even harder under him.

Honestly, just getting Sanji off would be more than enough for Zoro, especially because this was the very first time that he and his omega- “You sure?”

“Yeah, you idiot,” laughed breathless Sanji and then brought his hand lower, pressing his palm against Zoro’s hard member. “Can I?” asked Sanji innocently.  _ Innocently, yeah right.  _ It sounded innocent, but Zoro could see right through him and his grin was back. 

“Yes,” breathed out Zoro before he gave Sanji one more chaste kiss. 

Sanji gulped thickly when he looked down, his fingers a little bit shaky, but he didn’t pull away and he continued palming Zoro’s erection through his pants, enjoying the little gasps that he got from his alpha. It wasn’t until he couldn’t hold back himself that he finally gave up with the teasing act and went right to the main thing. Zoro helped him take his pants off, kicking them over to the side and Sanji was soon back on top of Zoro, eyed glued down and he-  _ Zoro was so hard, so big and so-  _

“Impressed?” joked Zoro because Sanji’s eyes wouldn’t look away and the cook felt his cheeks reddening.

“I-idiot,” said Sanji and kissed Zoro instead. It was an effective way of shutting him up and before Zoro got the chance to say something stupid again, Sanji wrapped his own fingers around the base of Zoro’s cock and moaned together with Zoro when he heard the deep and gruntal moan coming from the alpha. Oh, Zoro was definitely feeling it, wrapping one of his arms around Sanji’s waist and he brought him closer. Sanji lifted himself up a little bit, pushing Zoro back a little bit.

It was his first time touching another alpha like this, but it was amazing, thrilling, his heart racing in euphoria. Zoro’s eyes were carefully watching, studying his every move. The swordsman bit down onto his own lip tightly when Sanji ran his thumb over the head, moving his hand faster, tightening the fist around Zoro’s cock and the alpha let his eyes roll into the back of his head. He tipped his head back and he allowed himself to enjoy this because  _ finally.  _ This was finally happening, he wanted Sanji for such a long time. To fell his hands on him, to have him…  _ oh, fuck.  _

Zoro’s hungry eyes snapped back open because he wanted to see more of Sanji. Naked, on top of him, moaning his name, his fingers wrapped around his cock and he could see that Sanji was jerking himself off as well because he couldn’t hold back anymore. He was so fucking close, they both were. Zoro was chanting out Sanji’s name over and over again, Sanji’s hands never stopping. An idea popped into Sanji’s mind and he pressed their members together, wrapping both of his hands around them, jerking them off together.

Sanji felt hot and hard against him, Zoro groaned and he helplessly tried not to move his hips. His legs were shaking, his entire body felt tense and he crushed their lips together, allowing Sanji to take control over the situation. The kiss was sloppy, tongues dancing together, Zoro biting into Sanji’s lower lip, sucking on it while Sanji shook his head. “Zoro, close, I’m… alpha, c-can I-”

_ It was like he knew what he was doing, it was on purpose.  _

“Yes,” said Zoro. “I-I also can’t… Sanji,  _ fuck, _ ” moaned out Zoro before the wave of pleasure finally hit him, feeling high and he came harder than ever, feeling his every muscle tense up. He kept his eyes open, watching the pleasure to come overwhelming for Sanji as well and the omega was coming with his alpha’s name on his lips. Sanji was shivering, lightly leaning against Zoro, whose arms were around him. 

After Sanji calmed down a little bit, he leaned back and looked Zoro into his eyes. There was a little playful grin on Zoro’s face. “Good morning to you too,” said Zoro and Sanji’s jaw dropped when he realised that this was Zoro replying to him before when he wished him a good morning and he gently pinched his cheek.

“You little-”

Sanji didn’t finish that sentence as Zoro flipped them over and climbed on top of him, kissing him again.


	16. Chapter 16

“Marimo, cut it out, I can’t focus,” gasped Sanji when Zoro pressed up against him. The two of them were in the kitchen and Sanji was trying to cook, but it was kind of impossible. Zoro was making things really hard on him, he was snuggling him from the back, but it wasn’t just the snuggling. He liked receiving the back hugs from Marimo, his bigger body frame made him feel small, but in a good way. Protected. Happy. Safe. However, Zoro was allowing himself to get further than usual and Sanji didn’t really  _ dislike _ it. But he wanted to finish the meal before he would get busy with Zoro. Lately there’s been a lot of tension between them - Sanji’s heat was approaching. Sanji didn’t really know when, but if the suppressants completely wore off and if he was back to normal then his heat was coming next week. He was both nervous and excited about it and he huffed under his breath, turning around because Zoro didn’t really listen to him and he grumbled under his breath. 

“Sorry,” huffed Zoro under his breath and tried his best to keep his hands above Sanji’s waist, gulping. It was hard to hold back, he could sense that Sanji’s heat was approaching, the alpha inside of him was responding to the omega reaching out to him. It wasn’t in its full effect yet, but it was getting there and Zoro just buried his face into Sanji’s nape and he took a deep breath in, moaning against the skin. He wanted to bite him, so badly. Just a few more days and they would… Sanji and Zoro talked about it properly, in length. They both wanted this, they both wanted to become mates, officially at least. “You smell so good,  _ fuck _ ,” said Zoro and Sanji smiled and then shook his head.

“It’s the food, I’m-”

“No,” growled Zoro and then licked the back of Sanji’s neck. “Your heat,” he breathed out, his hot breath tickling against Sanji’s feverish skin, sending shivers run up Sanji’s spine and he leaned against the other a bit because he could feel his knees getting weak. His knees buckled when Zoro licked across his skin again and the alpha groaned. Satly, yet sweet. Delicious. Everything about his omega was driving him mad with desire at the moment. It was like the days before Sanji’s heat came on the island that they were stuck on, but now he could actually express how much he wanted Sanji.

“It’s coming, yeah,” moaned out Sanji and allowed Zoro to press a few kisses on the back of his neck. Zoro then held Sanji’s chin with his fingers and turned his face around a little bit so that he could kiss him properly and Sanji did nothing to stop him. Zoro’s kisses were always welcome and he groaned when he felt Zoro’s teeth nipping his lower lip, sucking on it before they parted and Sanji turned back to the food. “I-I need to do this, later, we’ll-  _ Fuck, Zoro, I can’t- _ ” mewled Sanji and pressed his ass against Zoro’s crotch.

Zoro was so hard already. No wonder, really. The way Sanji’s scent was teasing him, it was impossible not to be. And Sanji wasn’t much better, either. The two would sneak around the ship, to find those little private minutes so that they could…  _ the week before the heat struck was really something else.  _ Sanji huffed under his breath, gulping and he sank teeth into his lower lip, trying to bring himself back to reality. He and Zoro messed around lately more and more, but they never went all the way. Not yet at least, but soon… when the heat would be- Sanji took a sharp breath in and he shook his head.

“I can’t hold back, shit,” muttered Zoro as he continued breathing in Sanji’s scent, his head spinning and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip, trying to unglue his body away from Sanji’s, but it was hard. He was attracted to him like a moth to a flame and he shuddered when Sanji leaned back a little bit without him even knowing it himself. His body was reacting to the alpha calling out to him and he couldn’t help it either. Sanji gritted his teeth because he could feel himself slipping away as well. He still didn’t like that he couldn’t control his body completely when the heat was coming, but at least this time it wasn’t going to be a complete torture. He had an alpha, he had  _ his  _ alpha. It was going to be much easier. 

“Marimo, just a few more minutes and then-”

“I know, sorry,” mumbled Zoro, but didn’t pull back. He didn’t do anything, he just stood there and allowed Sanji’s scent to completely poison his mind, in a good way of course and he growled again when he felt an alpha approaching closer to the two of them. The growl was supposed to warn the alpha to not come closer, but he realised that it was just Nami outside, trying to check up on the food. Did Luffy send her? Probably. Zoro tried to ignore the presence of the alpha and he continued getting drunk on Sanji’s sweet scent.

“Zoro,” huffed Sanji under his breath and shook his head. “I’m gonna burn the food, I can’t focus,” muttered Sanji. Zoro’s wandering hands were again at it, he didn’t touch too much, but that was exactly what bothered Sanji. Zoro was holding back and it was starting to bother him that Zoro wouldn’t touch him more. His body was burning up, Zoro’s hard cock was still pressed against his ass and he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted Zoro to bend him over the counter and fuck him senseless. As embarrassing as his thoughts might have been, the two would have to try it out in the kitchen once. It was one of Sanji’s desires ever since he could-

“Sanji, Sanji,  _ please, _ ” was grunting Zoro as he was rocking his hips against him. He was grinding against him, trying to feel some sort of relief and Sanji shuddered softly, gulping down and he placed his hand over Zoro’s forearm and then took a deep breath in. Sanji glanced down to the pan. He would need fifteen more minutes before it would all be cooked and ready so that the two could leave, but…  _ time didn’t pass fast enough, fifteen minutes were too much.  _ Sanji’s body felt full and needy, he needed Zoro to…  _ Oh, God.  _ He didn’t even care if the food would be burned, he was that hot and bothered. Trying to keep his head cool, Sanji slowly removed Zoro’s arms and the alpha finally stepped back.

Sanji lowered the fire on the stove and then he dragged Zoro closer. Maybe they couldn’t exactly go all the way, but just a few kisses would be enough to- “Kiss me,” growled Sanji back because he couldn’t hold back anymore as well and Zoro grinned a little bit. Good, it was nice to see that he wasn’t the only one who was completely wrecked. Zoro couldn’t wait for Sanji’s heat to kick in again, he was going to- Zoro didn’t need to be told twice, he acted quickly and he pressed his lips on top of Sanji’s, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Sanji responded by quickly kissing him back, pressing him against the counter and Zoro moaned into the kiss hungrily. Oh, an aggressive and needy Sanji was the best in the alpha’s opinion. 

Zoro was the one trying to hold back, but Sanji stopped trying and he dropped his hands behind Zoro’s back and then he cupped his ass, bringing his hips closer and the alpha let out a surprised groan.  _ Wait, weren’t they supposed to-  _ Zoro growled again and then he kissed Sanji even hungrier, his hand going up and he tangled his fingers into Sanji’s soft locks, pulling back, yanking his head back. Sanji moaned loudly when he felt slight discomfort and then he narrowed his eyes. “Cook,” muttered Zoro. “What happened to holding back?” asked the swordsman, laughing a little bit and Sanji clicked with his tongue.

“You’re not cute at all when you’re being a smartass,” grumbled Sanji and Zoro laughed again.

“Let’s get out of here?” asked Zoro and dropped his hands lower as well, feeling Sanji up through his pants. “Wanna make you feel good,” said the alpha, whispering it into his ear and Sanji gulped, but then nodded.

“Yeah,” said Sanji and then bit his lip and looked over to the stove. “We need to be quick, I have to come back to-to…  _ Zoro, fuck, _ ” escaped past Sanji’s lips when Zoro cupped his hard cock through his pants and he groaned. “Stupid alpha, you can’t-”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s-let’s go, I’ll-” said Sanji and slowly pulled back, taking Zoro’s hand. He was about to drag him over to the storage room in the back, but the door of the kitchen suddenly opened and both of them jumped. It was Nami and Sanji sighed in relief, but Zoro wasn’t so happy to see her and he tried not to growl and snarl. But since the heat was close, Zoro felt overprotective of Sanji again and even if an alpha-

“Nami,” said Zoro and narrowed his eyes. 

“Nami, what a pleasant surprise,” piped up Sanji and then he clasped his hands together. 

Nami had a little grin on her face and she shook her head. “What’s going on in here?” she asked even if she didn’t really have to. It was obvious to her. The alpha and omega glanced at each other and Zoro looked away. Sanji cleared his throat and then he shrugged.

“You know… just cooking,” said Sanji and Zoro nodded.

“We were just about to, um-”

“Go check the storage room. I’ve ran out of, um,” said Sanji and then he rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, God, this was so awkward. 

“Carrots?” tried to help Zoro.

“Yes, carrots!” said Sanji. “We’ll need about ten minutes?”

“Fifteen,” said Zoro. “They’re really hard to find,” said Zoro and Nami tried not to burst out laughing.  _ Those two were hilarious and terrible at lying.  _

“I see you have some spare ones over there,” said Nami and pointed to the other side of the kitchen and Sanji glared at the alpha -  _ nice going there, Marimo!  _ Sanji tried to come up with something, Zoro was looking away embarrassed and Nami just laughed again and placed her hands on top of her sides. “You two go have your fun, I’ll finish up the meal,” said Nami in the end and Sanji exhaled again in relief. Zoro bit his lip and then tried to apologise, but Sanji was already dragging him through the door.

“Thank you, Nami, I’ll make it up to you,” said Sanji and Nami was laughing. 

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “Those two are such dorks,” said Nami once when was left alone.

The plan was to go to their room, but Sanji realised that it was too risky - the way there was too long. Also, someone could see them and interrupt, which was something that he really  _ didn’t _ want to happen. It was bad enough that Nami had to cover for him in the kitchen - he did feel bad about it and he made a memo in his mind that he would really pay her back in one way or the other. So, he didn’t want to waste such an opportunity. Sanji was dragging Zoro towards their room, but then they suddenly saw Usopp coming their way. Before he could really notice them, Sanji dragged Zoro to the other side. Before the alpha knew what was happening, he was being pushed inside one of the storage rooms at the back of the ship and he narrowed his eyes when his back hit the wall, Sanji locking the door and was quickly next to him.

“Cook?“ panted Zoro, chasing after Sanji’s lips after he gave him a quick kiss on top of his lips and then pulled back. “Our room?” he asked and Sanji shook his head. There was no time, it was too far and-

“Too far,” crooned Sanji against Zoro’s lips and the alpha shuddered when he heard how needy his omega was. “Is-is this okay?”

“You think?” asked Zoro with a grin upon his face and Sanji didn’t hesitate anymore, quickly kissing his alpha again, pressing up against him and he dropped his hand onto Zoro’s hip, moving it down a little bit and he spread Zoro’s legs a little bit, palming his erection through his pants. The little gruntal moan that he got as a response drove Sanji further, making him a little bit more confident. 

It was always Zoro that took care of him. Sanji didn’t mind it, but he also wanted to do something for Zoro. Not only that he wanted to make him feel good - which he knew that Zoro did, he always felt good - but he wanted to surprise him. Sanji licked across his own lower lip and before he gave Zoro the chance to do or say something, he dropped down onto his knees and smiled when he saw how surprised Zoro looked. The corners of Sanji’s lips curled up and he leaned closer to Zoro, watching his hard member in his pants and he gently placed his hand on top of it again and he glanced up.

“Cook,” groaned Zoro. “Are you-”

“Just… let me do this,” mumbled Sanji and Zoro felt his cock stirring up in his pants and he nodded, allowing Sanji to do as he pleased. Sanji didn’t waste any time and he quickly pulled Zoro’s pants down together with his underwear, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, his mouth watering when he saw how hard Zoro was for him. This was all because of him, he was the one that he managed to get Zoro like this. So hard, so wanting, so needy for him. Sanji glanced up one more time before he finally did what he had been wanting to do for a while now. He licked a thick strip underside Zoro’s cock swirling his tongue around the tip before he finally took Zoro into his mouth. Sanji went slow, making sure he breathed through his nose as he took the swordsman deeper inside. His jaw hurt a little bit, but it was worth it. To hear those moans and begs from Zoro - it was all so worth it.

Zoro was watching Sanji blowing him, keeping his eyes fixated on his precious omega, burning this image into his mind. Sanji on his knees in front of him, his lips stretched around his cock so perfectly, his cheeks red, eyes closed, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth… it was all too much and Zoro knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Zoro placed his hand gently on top of Sanji’s head and Sanji moaned along, sending vibrations down Zoro’s cock. Sanji grinned because he could tell that Zoro was enjoying himself. It might had been the first time that Sanji was doing this, but he didn’t feel nervous. It was because it was Zoro. 

Zoro’s breathing was hard and uneven, he was so close. All that was missing was Sanji looking up at him as he was taking his cock so well. Zoro growled and then grabbed Sanji’s hair a little bit tighter. “Sanji, look at me,” said Zoro and Sanji slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, his mouth stretched open as much as it could, his throat full of Zoro’s cock and the alpha couldn’t anymore, he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Oh, my… Sanji, too good, I’m.. I can’t,” said Zoro, trying to warn Sanji to pull out, but Sanji did the complete opposite. 

Sanji didn’t pull away, he took Zoro deeper inside and when he heard Zoro’s deep moan, he was pushed over the edge himself. He didn’t even have to touch himself, he was so… sensitive. The heat was practically almost there and he was a complete mess. Sanji moaned along when he felt Zoro, making sure he swallowed and he slowly sat down onto the floor, his mouth buzzing, his entire body was shaking, but he felt complete, he felt so…  _ fucking good.  _ He made his alpha good, he- 

“Are you okay?” asked Zoro, worried because he just- “Shit, I tried to warn you but, you just-” Sanji proudly parted his lips and winked. “You-”

“Yes,” said Sanji and then waggled his eyebrows. “Marimo, don’t worry, it was… I wanted to, it’s,” said Sanji and then glanced down to the mess in his pants and he shook his head. “Well, that’s embarrassing,” commented Sanji and Zoro was in disbelief. Also, he was proud - he made Sanji… like this? Without even being touched? Oh, wow.

“Perv,” teased Zoro and kissed Sanji.

“Yep, and you love it,” said Sanji. Zoro couldn’t really say no, could he?

* * *

Zoro and Sanji came back to the others after they took care of… things. The food was already served, the rest of the crew already around the table and were waiting for the two of them to arrive as well. Luffy didn’t look too happy, but he cheered up as soon as he saw Zoro and Sanji finally joining them in the kitchen. Nami couldn’t not snort when she saw them stepping in, trying to act as casually as it was possible, but most of them could see right through them -  _ why they weren’t there.  _ “Zoro, Sanji, finally!” said Luffy happily. “Now we can finally dig in,” their captain announced happily.

“That was fast,” commented Nami over at the side and Robin snorted. Zoro’s cheeks reddened and he quickly looked over to Nami. Sanji had pride written all over his face.  _ Yes, fast.  _ Zoro didn’t last long -  _ Sanji guessed he was a natural then!  _

“Don’t make a comment about it,” grumbled Zoro because he could just tell that Sanji was getting ready to say something stupid.

“Where did you two go?” asked Luffy curiously and Sanji’s cheeks reddened.

“Um, you know… the storage room,” said Sanji and Luffy arched his brow. “We were out of-”

“Carrots, right?” teased Nami and Sanji choked on his breath.

“Nami, please-”

“But the storage room is back there,” said Chopper. “You two came from there,” he said and pointed over to the main door of the kitchen and then Zoro chewed on his lip. Others around them were having fun, maybe too much fun?

“Zoro got lost,” said Sanji quickly and Zoro glared at him.

“What?!” snapped Zoro.

“Oh, no,” said Chopper seriously. “Zoro, your condition has gotten worse, I will take a look if I can-”

“I did not get lost,” grumbled Zoro.

“Then what were you two doing?” asked Luffy.

“Each other?” said Brook under his breath.

“Shut up,” hissed Sanji. 

The other eventually stopped teasing Sanji and Zoro - they much rather focused on the delicious food that was in front of them. Zoro glanced at Sanji and then reached for his hand under his table. Needless to say, Sanji was more than happy to hold Zoro’s hand, linking their fingers together and they both smiled as they eyed each other. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sanji groaned as he moved onto his stomach, pressing his legs together and he gulped. Heat came that morning and he hadn’t left the bed yet. He couldn’t, his entire body was heating up and he couldn’t…  _ this heat felt different.  _ It felt different because he wasn’t holding himself back and in some ways it was even more intense than the one that he had when he and Zoro were stranded on the island. But it didn’t feel…  _ bad.  _ Yes, his entire body wanted release and no matter what he did couldn’t settle him down, but it was different because this time he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid of what was coming because he knew that Zoro was going to be there for him. He and Zoro had talked about it, when the heat came they would…  _ go all the way.  _ And Sanji couldn’t wait for it - he was excited, nervous and a mess. Sanji groaned and then rolled onto his other side and prompted himself up.  _ Where the fuck was his alpha anyway?  _ He was suffering in the room alone, he needed Zoro there. Pronto.

Zoro left the room to get some food for them. Because Sanji’s heat was there, he knew that Sanji wouldn’t really want to be leaving their room. Honestly, Zoro didn’t want that either; he didn’t want other alphas around Sanji at the time. It was nothing personal and Nami knew that, so she didn’t really push it. She knew that once Zoro and Sanji were going to be mated properly, things would calm down a little bit. And as for Luffy - he was as clueless as ever, but at the same time Zoro could understand that their captain understood the situation very well. For starters - he stopped nagging Sanji about the food. Sanji was a cook, yes, but he was taking a week off and Luffy understood that. 

Sanji felt way too hot, so he kicked off the bed sheets that were covering his body and he mewled softly, rolling onto his stomach and he pressed his legs together. He was wet, he could feel the slick running down his thighs already and he gulped.  _ What was taking Zoro so long?  _ Didn’t they talk about this? That when the heat would be there, they would…  _ Sanji didn’t want to go through this alone again.  _ It was hard enough the last time, he wanted Zoro this time. Properly. The omega wanted his alpha to take care of him properly, yet he wasn’t there with him now? Why? Sanji groaned and then rolled onto Zoro's side of the bed and took in a deep breath, nuzzling his face into Zoro’s pillow and he took in a deep breath.

It smelled like Zoro; Zoro’s scent was all around him, hugging his body and he loved it. But it wasn’t enough. If anything, it only made things worse, his cock twitching inside of his underwear and he wrinkled his nose when he glanced down and saw the mess in his pants, but he didn’t bother taking his clothes off. At least not yet. That was Zoro’s job, wasn’t it? Sanji whined because he wanted Zoro bad. He wanted Zoro so bad that it hurt. He honestly felt like dying if he wouldn’t get Zoro. He still didn’t like how weak he got when the heat came around, but it was out of his control and he licked across his lower lip and buried his face into Zoro’s pillow harder.

“Zoro, Zoro,  _ please,  _ hurry up,” muttered Sanji and reached down with his hand and pressed it against his erection, his toes curling because even a slight movement, a slight touch… a gentle graze of the fabric against his hard cock made him lose control and he growled himself, wishing again that Zoro was there. Stupid food, they didn’t need it now. Sanji wanted Zoro to fuck him senseless, he wanted it for a while now, but now that wish was just…  _ Zoro’s cock seemed to be his only salvation, no matter how stupid and ridiculous it sounded.  _ The omega felt neglected, his head spinning, the hormones making him emotional and his eyes welled up. Why wasn’t Zoro there? It wasn’t fair. Sanji couldn’t take it anymore and he slowly pulled down his pants, lifting his hips up, spreading his legs and he gulped because…  _ if Zoro happened to walk on him like this…  _ Sanji moaned and wrapped his fingers around his neglected cock.

Sanji moved his hand fast, he couldn’t really hold himself back and he was biting onto his lower lip, trying not to make too much noise, but it was impossible. The waves of pleasure were ripping through his body, yet it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted…  _ inside, he wanted Zoro’s cock filling him up, claiming him as his.  _ Sanji whined again and he brought his other hand behind himself, spreading his legs a bit more. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but at the moment he didn’t care and he took another deep breath in, Zoro’s scent driving him mad with desire and he pushed two fingers inside of his entrance and he whined because… it felt so fucking good.

“Alpha, hurry, come back… I need you, Zoro, Zoro, please,” kept chanting Sanji over and over again, chewing on his lip against as he pressed another finger inside and he arched his back, fucking himself on his fingers. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to be stretched out more, he needed Zoro’s knot. Sanji’s eyes rolled at the back of his head and he let out another low moan, twisting his wrist as he was stroking his cock. The slick was now running down his thighs, wetting the sheets underneath him and he whined because it was just so embarrassing. His cheeks burnt with embarrassment, but he wanted Zoro to walk in on him like this. He wanted Zoro to see him preparing himself for him, he wanted Zoro to see how much he wanted him.

Sanji whined again and his heart skipped a beat because he could sense Zoro and he was near. His scent was close and Sanji’s head was spinning, letting out another loud moan and he licked across his lower lip. Zoro was coming, he was soon going to be with him.  _ Finally, finally.  _ Sanji moaned again, the pleasure was building up. Just the sheer thought of being caught by his alpha was almost enough to push him over the edge. Those hungry eyes watching and observing him…  _ commanding him.  _ Sanji wanted to be so good for his alpha, he wanted to please him, do whatever he wished.

“Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, fuck me, fuck, yes, yes, I can’t-” was chanting Sanji as the door opened and Zoro’s jaw dropped when he stepped inside of the room. Zoro left Sanji alone for about ten minutes - the plan was to get the food for Sanji and water from the kitchen, but he took longer than he expected and he did feel bad about leaving his omega all alone. He had every intention of making it up to Sanji - he was going to make him feel so good and when he was coming back to the room, Sanji’s pheromones hit him with a full blow, he could feel the omega reaching out to him, so he hurried up. But when he opened the door and saw Sanji… his legs spread open like that, fingering himself… it was just too much and he growled, quickly closing and locking the door.  _ He was the only one that was allowed to see Sanji like this.  _ It was his privilege and Sanji let out a low moan because Zoro was-

“Alpha, alpha, alpha, I want you… I can’t, I’m-” moaned Sanji and pushed his fingers deep inside, hitting his prostate dead on, looking over his shoulder. Seeing Zoro’s face was what pushed him over the edge. He was holding the tray of food in his arms, but his eyes were… hungry, needy, observing, devouring him on the spot and Sanji came with Zoro’s name on his lips, coming hard, the waves of pleasure washing over his body and in the end he collapsed onto the bed, panting hard. His blonde hair was stuck on his damp forehead and he slowly rolled onto his back and he shuddered softly. He just came, but he was still hard and he closed his eyes.  _ He hated, yet loved this.  _

“F-fuck,” mumbled Sanji, a tired smile on his face and he slowly propped himself onto his elbows. Zoro quickly placed the tray with food to the side - the food could wait, he couldn’t. And neither could Sanji, could he? Sanji just came, but he was still so painfully hard and Zoro didn’t waste his time, quickly climbing onto the bed next to Sanji and before he gave Sanji the chance to speak, he attacked his lips, the two of them melting against each other and Sanji was a mess when Zoro pulled back. His entire body was buzzing and he let out a little groan. “W-where were you?” whined Sanji and then gulped.

“Sorry,” mumbled Zoro and gulped himself as well. His throat felt dry and he had trouble with forming coherent sentences after what he had just witnessed. Also, Sanji’s strong and sweet scent wasn't really helping either. He was painfully hard, he couldn’t wait to be buried inside of Sanji and claim him as his. Zoro groaned and placed his palm against his hard cock when that came to his mind and he tried his best not to- “The others are worried about you, they let me come back only after I promised that you’re fine,” mumbled Zoro and Sanji smiled and then nodded. Ah, the rest of the crew were always watching out for him. 

“Ah,” said Sanji. “You’re forgiven then,” said Sanji and Zoro nodded.

“Do you feel better?” asked Zoro. “I mean you just-”

“No,” mewled Sanji and crawled closer to Zoro. “I don’t… didn’t help, I’m still so hard, it hurts, Zoro,” said Sanji and then made a little pause. “I want you,” whispered Sanji. “I can’t… I need you now, Zoro,  _ please, _ ” said Sanji and Zoro gave him a little nod and he cupped his face. They’ve talked about it. Zoro knew that things would be easier after they would… make love. They would be much easier, especially for Sanji. Zoro’s strong arms pulled Sanji up into a sitting position and the omega whimpered, but happily moaned when he felt Zoro’s lips against his own again. Zoro’s tongue forced Sanji’s open and the omega allowed his alpha to devour him right there on the spot. Zoro growled when he felt Sanji sucking on his tongue and he gently pushed Sanji back against the bed and climbed on top of him, their lips landing together in another sloppy kiss. Zoro wished he could be gentler, but he was also so worked up and his head was spinning, he couldn’t think-

“Cook,” groaned Zoro as ke kissed his way down Sanji’s neck and he sucked in a little mark there. Sanji turned his head so that Zoro had better access to his neck. Zoro slid Sanji’s shirt off, his lips travelling lower, leaving little marks all over Sanji’s skin - he loved marking his omega, he loved showing others who the cook belonged to. “Mine,” growled Zoro against Sanji’s lips and Sanji gave him a little nod, gulping down hard and he closed his eyes when he felt Zoro trailing little kisses down his neck again, going down to his chest and he flicked his tongue over his hard nipple. It was Sanji’s sensitive spot and Sanji pressed his legs together. If it was possible, he was even harder than before. If Zoro was going to keep this going, he would be coming again and he- “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” whispered Zoro into Sanji’s ear and bit his earlobe softly. 

Sanji was a mess by then, he was soaking the sheets under him. “Yes, please,” he breathed out and Zoro kissed his forehead and then lifted himself up a little bit so that he could take off his shirt - it was hot there, he needed to- Sanji moaned when he saw Zoro shirtless about hive and his hands were quick to touch, outlining the ridges of Zoro’s hard muscles and the alpha took in sharp breath. “Hurry,” urged Sanji. 

“Mm-hmm,” purred Zoro against Sanji’s lips and then reached down, spreading Sanji’s legs a bit wider and he chuckled. “You’re so wet,” he whispered into his ear and Sanji felt his heart beating much faster and he gulped. Sanji wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock again, trying to keep himself from coming as Zoro pressed his fingers against his wet entrance. “Fuck, Sanji,” stammered Zoro and Sanji grinned when he saw that his alpha was a complete mess.  _ This was it, it was finally happening.  _ Sanji’s heart was racing. 

“I know we’ve talked about it,” said Zoro.

“Yes,” crooned Sanji against his lips and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I want you to be completely sure, it-it’s no way back. I mean-”

“I’m sure,” moaned Sanji and lifted himself up a little bit, sinking down onto Zoro’s fingers and the alpha growled as well because he could see how needy his omega was. Sanji was desperate and Zoro couldn’t hold back anymore. Sanji was more than sure, he…  _ he loved Zoro.  _ Sanji’s heart felt full and he looked Zoro into his eyes. “I love you, stupid Marimo,” whispered Sanji and Zoro’s eyes widened a little bit because… they both knew that their feelings for each other were mutual. They were mates. But this was the first time that Sanji actually said it.

“I love you too,” said Zoro, those words finally slipping off of his tongue and Sanji licked his lip.

“Hurry up then,” whined Sanji. “P-please,” he said and Zoro gave him a little nod, slipping his fingers out of Sanji, who whined at the sudden loss of contact and pouted a little bit. “Zoro, no,” was whining the omega, but the sly smirk on Zoro’s lips told him that something even better was waiting for him and Sanji couldn’t wait for this.  _ Yes, yes, yes,  _ was what his heart was singing. 

“Don’t look so disappointed, you’ll be satisfied plenty when I’m done with you,” said Zoro, promising. And Sanji when that Zoro meant what he said, the confidence in his words made his heart jump again and his cock twitched when Zoro suddenly pulled back a little bit and kissed his way down, trailing little wet kisses all over Sanji’s stomach, spreading his legs wider and he snickered a little bit. “So hard and wet for me, hmm?” teased Zoro and Sanji’s breath shook a little bit, dragging his tongue over his dry lips.

“I’m-” said Sanji, but couldn’t really piece together an intelligent sentence anymore, his brain was literally mush by then and Zoro knew that he shouldn’t tease his omega too much.

Zoro dipped his head lower again and spread Sanji’s legs wider, pressing little kisses into Sanji’s inner thighs, dragging his tongue over the sensitive area as well, licking up Sanji’s slick. Zoro was about to burst, he had never been this turned on in his entire life. Ever. Trying to focus on Sanji, Zoro glanced up and saw that Sanji was carefully watching his every move, those blue orbs watching him and Zoro snickered softly before he finally took Sanji inside of his mouth, all the way back to his throat, Sanji tipping his head back when he was taken inside of Zoro’s mouth, pulling into Sanji’s green hair as he pushed himself deeper, trying his best not to move his hips, but it was impossible. Zoro’s mouth was too warm, too good, too- 

Sanji rocked his hips slowly and Zoro allowed him to do as he pleased, quickly pulling his pants down and he wrapped his fingers around his hard cock as Sanji continued fucking himself inside of his mouth. Sanji shuddered when he saw Zoro touching himself as well, moving his head as well and meeting up with Sanji’s thrusts. Sanji wanted  _ more, _ so he reached around and pressed his fingers against his wet entrance, but didn’t push them in right away. The pleasure was building up, Sanji’s moans were getting more and more high pitched. They were like music to Zoro’s ears and he could feel that Sanji was close.

“Zoro, I’m gonna come, shit, I can’t… don’t stop, no, I… why… Zoro-” was moaning Sanji when Zoro suddenly took him out of his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock tightly, stopping his orgasm, his back arching, toes curling and he wrapped his fingers around Zoro’s wrist, not really trying to get his hand away, but just to…  _ fuck.  _ This was torture, sweet, sweet torture that Sanji loved and Zoro knew it. Zoro was grinning all the way up to his ears when Sanji calmed down a little bit and he scowled at him. “I was about to-”

“I know,” said Zoro and pecked his lips.

“But, I-”

“Patience,” said Zoro and then leaned closer to Sanji. “Turn around and tell me where you want me,” said Zoro, ordering it. It sounded like an order to Sanji, an order that he  _ wanted _ to listen to and he gulped, pressing his lips together. Zoro was only teasing a little bit, he didn’t really expect Sanji to do as he did next. Sanji really was shameless and Zoro’s mouth hung open when he saw Sanji slowly turning around, laying down on his stomach, but then he slowly lifted his hips up and spread his legs open. Sanji looked around over his shoulder - this was the exact same position that Zoro caught him and he wanted to see if he could get another  _ great  _ response from the same. Zoro moaned when Sanji opened his legs for him.

“Alpha, is this specific enough for you?” teased Sanji and Zoro’s cheeks reddened.

“Perverted cook,” mumbled Zoro, but it was obvious how much he enjoyed the show. 

Zoro was watching him again and Sanji was again growing impatient, his head spinning again and he whined. “Hurry up, fill me up,” begged him Sanji and Zoro quickly pulled the condoms out of the drawer, ripping it open with his teeth and Sanji watched with glee in his eyes how Zoro rolled it down his length and he smiled.  _ Yes, yes, fucking finally, Zoro was going to make him his.  _ “Make me yours, alpha.”

Zoro didn’t need any more encouragement, he was hovering on top of Sanji, gently caressing his back, pressing in a few gentle kisses in between his shoulder blades and a smile was plastered all over his face when he saw just how hard Sanji was. Zoro spread Sanji’s cheeks open - since he got himself all nicely prepared for him, Zoro didn’t need to stall anymore and he pressed the head of his cock against Sanji’s wet hole and Sanji quickly gripped the sheets underneath him, his eyes wide. “I’ll go slow,” promised Zoro. “I’ll be gentle,” he said. He knew it was Sanji’s first time. It was his first time as well. 

“Just… hurry, Marimo, I swear to God if you don’t hurry, I’ll-” started ranting Sanji, but then his gift of speech left him when Zoro suddenly pressed himself harder against his entrance. It took Zoro a while, but when he was finally fully inside of Sanji, the omega was a complete mess. He was moaning, groaning, mewling, eyes full of tears. He was stretched out, it was a new feeling, but he loved it. He loved Zoro’s cock stretching him out, hitting so  _ deep _ and he wanted more. Zoro  _ needed _ to move. Sanji was going to punch him if he wasn’t going to start moving any time soon. Zoro slowly pulled out and then slammed back inside of Sanji. That was all that it took for Sanji and he was coming again, tightening around Zoro.

“Y-you came again?” gasped Zoro and snickered. 

“Zoro… Zoro,” moaned Sanji, who was far too gone to actually know what was happening around. All he knew was that he needed Zoro to move again. And again. “Move, p-please, Zoro, fuck me, fuck me,” was chanting Sanji. “I’ll… I’ll do anything, just for the love… oh, god, for fuck’s sake, just move,” was begging Sanji. He was begging, that was all that he could do at that point. Sanji’s moans and begs turned the alpha on even more as he tried to brace himself. Zoro held Sanji’s sides and finally started moving.

Zoro was trying to be calm, to move calmly, but at the same time he couldn’t. He was completely uncollected, Sanji could feel him panting above him, his sides were digging into his sides, but Sanji loved it. He loved that Zoro was a little bit more aggressive, he loved the alpha side of him coming out and his back arched when Zoro pulled out all the way, only to slam back inside of him. It felt so good, Zoro was getting high on the feeling. Inside of Sanji felt so  _ warm _ , hot, and tight. Perfect. Sanji was his home, he was his everything. 

Zoro moved the angle a little bit and Sanji let out a low moan when Zoro finally found his prostate. He loved every minute of it, he loved how his alpha was fucking him. “F-feels good?” asked Zoro and Sanji did the only thing that he could do - nod and moan. His slick was leaking around Zoro’s cock, dripping down his thighs, wetting the sheets underneath them. Zoro loved how wrecked Sanji looked, he gently held Sanji’s chin and turned his face around - he wanted to see his face, their lips crushing together and Zoro groaned because the expression that Sanji was making… he was so totally and utterly wrecked,  _ he was feeling it so much.  _ Zoro was glad. 

“Harder, Zoro, harder!” practically yelled Sanji, painfully hard again.

“Holy fu-” gasped Zoro, his voice trailing off, growing even harder and he did as he was told, gripping on Sanji’s sides harder as he picked up a much faster pace. Pounding into the omega mercilessly, Zoro took a handful of Sanji’s hair and he pulled his head back. He pulled a bit too hard, but Sanji loved it. A little it of pain, he enjoyed and he kissed Zoro deeply as the other continued to fuck him into oblivion. Sanji’s heart was so full of emotions, he had never felt like this. Happy, connected with the person that he was supposed to be with. Also, the amount of pleasure that he felt…  _ fuck, he couldn’t believe that he was denying himself of such a pleasure.  _ Zoro… his alpha was so good to him. Sanji could feel that his legs were starting to feel a little bit numb, his knees wobbly and when Zoro slammed inside of him again, he lost his balance and he collapsed on top of the bed, bringing Zoro on top of him as well. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” sobbed Sanji and buried his face into Zoro’s pillow. Zoro’s scent… the way that he was pounding into him was almost too much for him, fisting the sheets under him and he allowed Zoro to spread his legs wider. He was practically laying on top of Sanji. Zoro placed his hand on top of the cook’s, the blond one turning his hand around and their fingers linked together. Zoro had his face nuzzled into the back of Sanji’s neck, feeling his inner alpha respond to the scent.

_ Mate me, knot me, bite me.  _

“You’re so tight,” growled Zoro, his voice shivering as well as that point. Zoro growled, completely driven mad by how much Sanji was clamping down onto him. Zoro moved like a hurricane - all destruction and power, leaving Sanji completely wrecked under him, but the other loved it. Zoro was pounding into his fast and Sanji couldn’t keep down his voice anymore, he was practically screaming out Zoro’s name over and over again, saying it like a prayer. Sanji moaned even louder when he felt Zoro kissing and licking his shoulder, his lips coming closer to his nape and he flinched when Zoro licked his nape again. 

“Zoro,” whined Sanji, closing his eyes and he firmed fists with his hands, his knuckles going white to the bone. His heart was hammering like crazy because he knew that  _ finally _ they were going to be mated. Zoro’s little kisses and licks soon transformed into gentle nibbling and Sanji couldn’t hold out anymore. He was so close, he was going to come any time now, he needed Zoro to claim him. “Do it,” sobbed Sanji into the pillow and arched his neck back to Zoro. “Make me yours.”

“Sanji-”

“I love you, I love you…. Alpha, yours, please-”

“Mine,” growled Zoro, possessive. They had talked about it for weeks now, so he didn’t need to be told twice. He loved Sanji more than he loved anyone else before, he knew that they were meant to be. Zoro kissed Sanji’s neck one final time before he slowly sank his teeth into the flesh and Sanji let out a loud hiss when the skin was broken. Zoro finally claimed him, Zoro finally made him-

“Finally,” whined Sanji and there was a smile on his lips. He couldn’t hold out anymore when he felt Zoro biting him and when Zoro claimed him, he came, harder than ever before, moaning Zoro’s name over and over again. The alpha moaned as well when he felt the other clamping down, running his tongue over the mare mark that he had just made, licking away the droplets of blood and he slammed one final time inside of Sanji, shivering when he felt his knot swelling inside of his mate. Sanji’s eyes shot open when he felt Zoro’s knot growing inside of him, stretching him out even more and he stood still as Zoro slowly rode out his orgasm, filling the condom before he finally collapsed on top of Sanji.

Sanji laid there, feeling oddly satisfied. They stayed like that for quite some time, tied by the knot. Zoro was admiring the mate mark on the back of Sanji’s neck; the cook was finally his. He knew that the place was still sore, his heart aching a little bit and he pressed a few more kisses around the sensitive area where the mark was and didn’t even know it when his heart became so full, his eyes welling up and Sanji sighed. 

_ Happiness. This was what happiness felt.  _

Zoro was his and he was Zoro’s. It wasn’t until Sanji heard little sniffles above his ear that he turned around and he narrowed his eyes. Zoro was- “Are you crying?” asked Sanji, his voice small and Zoro quickly wiped the tears away.

“I’m happy, okay?” grumbled Zoro, his cheeks red. “Am I not allowed to be happy?”

Sanji blinked a few times and his heart throbbed. “Dork,” said Sanji and leaned closer so that he could kiss his mate. “I’m happy too.”

Both of them smiled.

* * *

“Here, drink this,” said Zoro and handed Sanji a cup of water. The cook slowly sat up and reached over for the glass of water, making a few gulps and he gave Zoro a little smile. He felt tired, but happy. After three rounds of mind blowing sex, Sanji’s heat finally settled down enough, at least for that day and he was enjoying the after glow of it all with Zoro by his side, who was making sure that his omega was well taken care of. And Sanji was taken care of, oh he considered himself taken care of pretty well. A sly smirk was on Sanji’s lips when he glanced towards Zoro as he turned around to place the cup back on the drawer. Zoro’s back was full of scratch marks and Sanji’s cheeks reddened. “How are you?” asked Zoro carefully when he turned back to Sanji, cupping his face.

“Mm, I’m wonderful,” said Sanji and nuzzled into the touch. Zoro huffed under his breath and glanced down at Sanji; he left a lot of marks on Sanji. The cook didn’t seem to mind it, but still maybe he was too territorial? Zoro kissed Sanji’s forehead and then pulled back a little bit.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Nope,” said Sanji and laid back down slowly. “You were great,” said Sanji and waggled with his eyebrows. Zoro gave him a little nod, the pride in his eyes obvious. He also laid back down next to Sanji and wrapped his arms around him. After the three rounds, Zoro carried Sanji over to the bathroom, helped him clean up and then he changed the sheets. Sanji moved his head to the side a little bit and hissed out in pain a little bit. 

The mate mark was still fresh, so of course it was a little bit sensitive. “Does it still hurt? I’ll go ask Chopper for-”

“Marimo, you worry way too much,” said Sanji and fondly rolled his eyes. So that Zoro wouldn’t get away, Sanji placed his head on top of his chest and grinned when he looked up. There was a smile on Zoro’s lips as well and he reached down, playing with Sanji’s soft locks absently as he was thinking. About the future, perhaps. “I love you,” whispered Sanji. Now that he finally said it out loud, he couldn’t seem to stop saying it. Zoro didn’t really mind it, of course.

Zoro grunted as a response. “M-hmm.”

“Oi, I deserve to hear it back,” said Sanji and playfully smacked Zoro’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” said Zoro, but was of course pretending to be bothered. “I love you too,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji happily curled up next to him, kissing his cheek softly and then he huffed under his breath and placed his head back down, chewing on his lip. 

Mated. He and Zoro were finally mated. He reached out for Zoro’s hand, linked their fingers together and Zoro sighed happily as well. 

_ Who would have thought that getting stranded on an island would lead them to this - finding their unending happiness?  _ Sanji flushed a little bit at that, it was kind of cheesy, but at the same time he had never felt this kind of happiness up until then. Neither of them did. Together they were the happiest.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support, kudos, comments, everything. It means so much ! We've reached the end and how better end it than with an undending happiness for our boys... aaaand some smut :P xD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it, thank you <3


End file.
